Total Drama World Tour: Reimagined
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: Chris McLean has invited some of his old contestants and two new ones on a journey around the world for a prize of one million dollars. Who will win? What will happen? Where will they go? Find out on, Total. Drama. World Tour: Reimagined! (Cancelled)
1. Walk Like an Egyptian Part 1

**So here's an explanation of what this is. My very first two Total Drama stories "Total Drama World Tour: Reimagined" and "Total Drama Revenge of the Island: Reimagined" weren't very good. So I've decided to delete them and try at them again. So, it's a re-write, of a re-write. I did this because I really feel like I've improved in my writing and I want to try again. And I'll try to write this so that it's continuity falls in line with my All-Stars story. Anyway, I've rambled on with this for a long enough time. You should start reading.**

* * *

On the middle of an airfield somewhere in Canada Chris McLean is smiling at the camera to greet the audience.

"Season three of Total Drama, folks!" Chris announced. "And the world is gonna be mine. Sea to shining sea. Sadly I'm forced to share my world with a three ring teen freak show. On the bright side I get to torment them"

A bus pulls up next to Chris.

"They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars" Chris said. "So let's meet our players. First it's: Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Leshawna!"

The five teens exit the bus carrying some luggage. Heather, Leshawna, Duncan, and Courtney stop to put down their luggage. Gwen doesn't stop and ends up accidentally bumping into Heather.

"Are there reserved seats?!" Gwen asked angrily. "I.E. can I have one not behind Heather's pony-hair-pony-tail"

"Hey! I'll have you know that my hair extensions are human hair" Heather corrected.

"You learn something new everyday" Duncan joked.

"Honestly, that revelation makes it a bit more disturbing" Gwen said.

"Shut up!" Heather said angrily.

Chris walks over to the bus.

"Also returning is: Lindsay!" Chris announced.

Lindsay steps off of the bus and blows a kiss the camera.

"Hi everyone" Lindsay said cheerily. "I love you audience!"

"And we also have: Owen, DJ, and Harold" Chris said.

There is an awkward pause as nobody steps off the bus.

"You guys in there?" Chris asked. "Did you injure yourself already?"

DJ gets off the bus while holding Owen who is struggling to break free.

"No! You can't make me do this!" Owen exclaimed. "This is technically torture! Someone call the cops!"

"He's afraid of flying" DJ said. "Remember?"

"Help!" Owen shouted.

Harold gets off the bus after them.

"Aerophobia, from the Latin. As opposed to Aeronausaphobia. The fear of air sickness" Harold said.

Noah steps off of the bus after Harold.

"Keep up the facts and I'm going to be aeronauseous all over you" Noah said.

Cody gets out of the bus.

"I'm here too" Cody said.

"Oh, I forgot" Chris said. "We also have returning favourites: Noah, Cody, and-"

"Yeah, I'm finally back" A voice from off screen said.

The camera pans over to reveal Ezekiel stepping off the bus.

"Where's the plane, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Izzy steps off the bus.

"I know, let's fly!" Izzy exclaimed.

Izzy jumps on to Ezekiel's shoulders.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "I have weak shoulders"

Ezekiel and Izzy fall over.

"Yep, Izzy's back" Chris said. "Also returning this season: Tyler! And, the co-host of Total Drama Aftermath: Bridgette"

Tyler and Bridgette step out of the bus but end up tripping over Ezekiel and Izzy.

"We're okay..." Bridgette said weakly.

"Why does this runway smell like fish?" Tyler asked.

"That's me" Izzy said. "Trust me, you don't want to know why"

"Chris, you forgot to introduce me" Ezekiel said. "I'm still competing. Right?"

"Ugh, and Ezekiel" Chris introduced. "And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding two new competitors. He's an honour roll student with a diplomat for a dad and he has the ability to charm the pants off of most people: It's Alejandro!"

Alejandro steps off of the bus.

"Perhaps I can assist" Alejandro said.

Alejandro helps Izzy and Bridgette off the ground.

"Wow... You're pretty cool" Izzy said. "Or should I say hot? Nope, cool's the right word"

"I'm not interested" Bridgette said. "I've already got a boyfriend"

"And amigos, please, allow me" Alejandro said as he helped Tyler and Ezekiel off the ground.

"Wow, eh" Ezekiel said.

"I like girls!" Tyler said quickly. "Not that liking guys is a bad thing! Can I start over?"

"And next we have a sugar addicted super fan with sixteen Total Drama blogs" Chris said. "It's Sierra!"

Sierra comes running out of the bus.

"Oh my God I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life!" Sierra exclaimed.

Sierra starts to hyperventilate.

"Does anyone have a paper bag I can breathe into before I pass out?" Sierra asked.

She runs up to Cody.

"Oh my God, it's Cody!" Sierra exclaimed. "I've dreamt of this moment... Only you weren't wearing a shirt... Or pants... Or-"

"Okay, you can stop there! Cody said quickly.

A old run down looking jumbo jet drives up to Chris and the contestants on the runway.

"What the Hell is that?" Duncan asked.

"Excuse me, I'd like to raise some concern about the safety of our plane" Courtney said.

"Me too, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Relax, it's perfectly safe" Chris said.

A plate of metal that was hiding a hole falls off the jet and a raccoon crawls out.

"Now boarding" Chris said.

"No! I can't ride in that!" Owen shouted. "Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my mom!" I'm not doing this! I'm out! This is unethical! This-"

Owen is cut off by Chris hitting him over the head with a frying pan.

"Mommy..." Owen said weakly.

"Anyone else got a problem with this?" Chris asked.

Ezekiel slowly starts to raise his hand but Noah grabs his hand and stops him.

"Dude, not worth it" Noah said.

"Great" Chris said. "Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones!"

"Can we not?" Tyler asked.

"No!" Chris said.

"You don't have to be so dramatic" Gwen said.

"Screw you, I think it's fun" Chris said. "Now climb aboard"

Cut to later where Chris is leading the contestants, minus Owen, through the jumbo jet.

"By the way, I should've told you this earlier, but here it goes: Every episode requires a mandatory song" Chris said.

"Singing? Really?" Gwen questioned.

"I don't have a problem with it" Courtney said.

"Yeah, 'cause you like singing" Leshawna pointed out.

"Well I don't" Duncan said. "Girls sing, birds sing, Duncan's do not sing"

"Think I'll get to beatbox?" Harold asked.

"I'll beat you if you try" Duncan threatened.

"Okay... Got the memo..." Harold said nervously.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather asked Chris.

"Singing reality shows are huge now" Chris said. "And the worse the singing, the higher the ratings. Which means, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsals, or warnings. Anywho, this is the dining area. Where you get to enjoy in flight meals"

"This season is gonna be awesome, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "I'm so pumped. Yeah, I'm gonna win"

"Not trying to be rude but you were the first to go home in season one" Gwen said. "And you didn't even compete last season"

"I'll do better this time" Ezekiel said. "You see-"

"Zip it! I need to finish this tour and we can get this thing off the ground" Chris said.

"Is there a ladies room?" Leshawna asked.

"Just down the hall" Chris said.

"Good" Leshawna said.

 **Confessional**

Leshawna enters the airplane bathroom and confessional. She notices the camera.

"There's a camera in the potty? Again?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Ugh, can't a sista' get a little privacy on this program?"

 **End Confessional**

Chris and the contestants are now in the "Economy class" section of the plan.

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations" Chris said.

"Okay, but where are our beds?" Lindsay asked.

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris asked as he gestured off camera.

The contestants look over and see Owen asleep as he's strapped on to the wall while sitting on the bench.

"Plane! No..." Owen muttered in his sleep.

"That does not look comfortable" Heather said.

"Or safe" Bridgette said.

"No comfort for losers" Chris said. "Safety harnesses and an emergency exit. But, no comfort here"

"OMG Chris. I am just LOL" Sierra said.

"Ugh, super fans..." Chris mumbled.

"We should hit the winners area, eh?" Ezekiel said. "Because I ain't never gonna sit back here. Never"

"Is never also your policy on mouthwash" Noah said sarcastically.

"I brushed teeth this morning" Ezekiel said.

 **Confessional**

"I've been trying to reinvent myself" Ezekiel said. "I don't think it's working..."

 **End Confessional**

Chris has taken the contestants to the first class part of the plane now.

"This is the first class cabin" Chris said. "The domain of each weeks winners"

"Now this is kind of accommodation ladies deserve" Alejandro said to Lindsay.

"They have ladies in first class too?" Lindsay said confusedly. "Oh! Me, you meant me. That's obvious"

The camera moves over to Tyler defeatedly looking at Alejandro and Lindsay with DJ behind him.

"That guy is as smooth as mamma's gravy" DJ commented.

"Lindsay's supposed to like me" Tyler said.

"Nobody can compete with gravy" DJ said. "Except for maybe her homemade apple pie... Man, now I'm hungry for gravy and pie"

"Linsay! I can do a hand spring!" Tyler called out to Lindsay, clearly ignoring DJ.

Tyler tries to do an hand spring but ends up falling on his face.

"Oh my God! Poor... I'm blanking on his name" Lindsay said. "Taylor... Tyson... Tyrone... Trevor... Oh! I know: Tyler"

Tyler gets up off the ground.

"Thank you" Tyler said. "It's not even like it's an uncommon name"

"Oh, so you must be Lindsay's boyfriend" Alejandro said.

"You are?" Lindsay asked Tyler. "Oh right, you are"

"Yep" Tyler said. "Nice to meet you man"

Alejandro and Tyler shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" Alejandro said.

The camera pans over to Heather glaring at Alejandro.

 **Confessional**

Heather is in the plane's cockpit instead of the bathroom.

"I can see right through that guy" Heather said.

Heather looks around the cockpit.

"You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times better than talking in the toilet" Heather said.

"Maybe for you, I'm tryin' to prep for a flight here" Chef said.

"Hello? I'm venting here" Heather said. "Anyway, new guy is so transparent, so fake, so-"

"Deliciously handsome" Chef interrupted.

"That is the opposite of what I was trying to say" Heather said.

"I'm just saying" Chef said.

 **End Confessional**

The contestants are now in a room of the plane that looks even better than first class.

"Whoa, where are we now?" Cody asked. "This place has everything. A grand piano, a wood burning pizza oven, and a four person hot tub with an LED light show and dancing waters"

Harold walks up to the hot tub.

"How do I win this?" Harold asked. "Leshawna would love a hot tub"

"You don't. It's for hosts only" Chris said. "Meaning me... Or occasionally Chef"

"Oh Chris, I heart your limits" Sierra said.

"I hope I never have to deal with any more crazy fans after this" Chris mumbled.

 **Confessional**

"Anyway, with Beth gone and Ale... Whatever, looking like a real threat. My only strategic option is to make friends with the new girl" Heather said. "But pretending to like that basket case is going to be difficult. I do not "Heart" the new girl"

 **End Confessional**

All the contestants are back in the dining area.

"And that's pretty much it" Chris said. "I skipped the galley and the cargo hold. But you'll find those when I "Accidentally" lock you in there"

The jet begins to take off and it hits a bump. This sends Bridgette out of her chair. Luckily Alejandro catches her.

"Senorita, are you okay?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm fine" Bridgette said. "Please stop touching me"

"Oh, of course" Alejandro said.

"One more thing" Chris said. "I'm sure you remember something called: The elimination ceremony. Takes place nearby in fact"

 **Confessional**

"I know I'm going to regret asking" Tyler said. "But how is Chris going to eliminate us if we're on a plane?"

 **End Confessional**

All the contestants have gathered in the elimination area. For some reason an middle aged balding man in a grey suit and rectangular glasses is standing next to Chris.

"If you don't get a barf bag full of airline peanuts you fill be forced to take the Drop of Shame" Chris said.

"And who's this guy?" Duncan asked as he pointed to the man in the suit.

"That's Aaron" Chris said.

"Hi, Aaron Fitzgerald here. I'm a lawyer" Aaron introduced. "Mr. McLean hired me to keep the rules in check and make sure everything is safe and legal"

"Wait, really?" Courtney asked.

"That's what he told me" Aaron said.

"Well I lied Aaron" Chris said. "You're here to show them what the drop of shame is like"

"Wait, what?" Aaron asked. "I feel like there was a miscommunication between-"

Chris grabs Aaron by the shirt collar and throws him out of the plane. He lands on the runway and is knocked out.

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

"Uh, I have a peanut allergy" Ezekiel said. "Well, it's more of sensitivity. Okay, I just really don't like pea-"

Chris throws Ezekiel out of the plane. Ezekiel gets up and starts running to catch up with the plane.

"Hey! Slow down, eh!" Ezekiel said. "Let me back in! Please!"

"All eliminations are final" Chris said. "Be sure to tell that to Aaron, he looks a little... Unconscious"

 **Confessional**

"Well... Now I know not to make Chris mad at me" Cody said. "Coming back this season wasn't a good idea. Sierra's a nutcase and Chris seems more cruel than usual"

 **End Confessional**

Much later the plane is in the air and all the contestants are waiting for their flight to land.

"Every second we're getting closer to adventure" DJ said. "And further from mamma"

Sierra is dreamily staring at Cody.

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. I also happen to know that your birthday is April first" Sierra said. "You're like my own little April Fool..."

"That's... Very nice" Cody said uncomfortably.

A bell noise sounds off.

Chris steps into the room wearing a suit and bowler hat.

"Whenever you hear that bell, it's musical number time" Chris informed. "So, let's hear it"

"But what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked.

"You have to make it up as you go along" Chris said. "Wouldn't be challenging otherwise now would it? Now sing! Unless you want to end up like Zeke and that lawyer"

Courtney smiles as the music starts up in the background. She stand up.

"Up!" Courtney sang confidently as she struck a pose.

"Up!" Izzy sang sounding confused.

"Up!" Sierra sang sounding just as confused as Izzy.

"Up!" Lindsay sang sounding confused as well.

"Sing!" Harold sang, mirroring the girls.

"Sing!" Cody sang sounding very unsure.

"Sing!" DJ sang in a way that only sounded a little more confident than Cody.

"Sing!" Tyler sang in a very panicked way.

"We're flying!" Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Sierra sang.

"And singing!" Tyler, Alejandro, Harold, Noah, DJ, and Cody sang.

"We're flying and we're singing!" The aforementioned contestants sang.

The camera switches to Sierra pushing a airplane trolley with Cody sitting on top of it through first class.

"Come fly with us" Sierra sang.

"Come fly with us" Cody and Sierra sang.

Izzy sticks her head out of one of the vents.

"We got a lot of crazy tunes to bust!" Izzy sang loudly.

The camera pans over Bridgette awkwardly standing on top of one of the couches with Lindsay standing nearby.

"Come fly with us" Bridgette sang.

"Come fly with us" Lindsay sang, joining in with Bridgette..

Alejandro walks up to them.

"It's a pleasure, and an honour, and a must" Alejandro said.

Bridgette gives him a weird look.

Cut back to the dining area where Duncan is leaning on the table.

"Dudes this is messed. You're singing on a plane" Duncan said in time with the music, but not really singing.

Harold walks up to Duncan while doing some tricks with his nunchucks.

"What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane!" Harold sang.

He accidentally hits himself with the nunchucks.

"Gah!" Harold exclaimed.

Gwen walks over to Duncan.

"Yeah, but guys, we're singing on TV" Gwen said.

Courtney runs over and strikes a ballet pose.

"Haven't you always wanted to? I can't just be me!" Courtney cheerily sang.

Cut to DJ and Leshawna dancing in first class.

"Come fly with us" DJ sang.

"Come fly with us" Leshawna sang.

Cut to Chef attempting to fly the plane with a terrified Heather clinging on to the seat next to him.

"Do you know how to fly this thing!" Heather shouted.

"I got a nephew who used to play Wing Commander" Chef said. "I think I know what I'm doing"

Meanwhile, down in the cargo hold, Ezekiel is crawling out of a suitcase.

"They thought they could leave with out me and depart! But this stowaway has winning in his heart!" Ezekiel dramatically sang.

Back in the main area of the plane, Noah is observing some smoke coming off of one of the jet engines.

"Come fly with us, come die with us" Noah sang nervously.

The camera pans to Owen watching the same thing.

"We're flying!" Owen shouted. "Stop the plane! I want off right now! I can't-"

Owen is cut off by Chris hitting him over the head with the same frying pan from before.

Back in the dinning area Gwen and Duncan are still refusing to sing.

"Come fly with us! Come sing with us!" DJ, Cody, Sierra, and Heather sang.

"No!" Duncan and Gwen yelled.

Chris walks over to Duncan and Gwen with a stack of papers in hand.

"Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules Aaron left behind?" Chris asked. "Because, in order to escape instant elimination-"

Bridgette snatches the rules from Chris.

"All contestants must sing in each show!" Bridgette read off the paper and sung.

"That was a bit unnecessary" Chris remarked.

Courtney and Cody walk up to Gwen and Duncan.

"Duncan do it! Let's go!" Courtney sang in a stern tone.

"Gwen, sing it! Don't go" Cody sang politely.

"I don't want to go home..." Gwen said.

Gwen clears her throat.

"Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come, and fly, with us!" Gwen sang.

Courtney turns to Duncan.

"Duncan, come on! Please?" Courtney begged.

"Ugh, fine" Duncan said. "For the record I do not enjoy this"

Duncan turns to the camera and raises his hands in the air.

"This sucks!" Duncan sang.

"Yeah!" Everyone else sang followed by them doing jazz hands.

"Enough singing fruitcakes!" Chef announced over the speakers. "Strap yourselves in. We are now beginning our decent into Egypt... Musical numbers, worst idea ever"

Chris gasps.

"Uh oh, the red light means the speakers are still on" Chef said. "Uh oh..."

The speakers shut off.

"We'll be right back after I deal with something" Chris said.

Cut to much later where all the contestants are outside the plane near the the pyramids of Egypt. For some reason Harold is now wearing a tin foil hat. Chris walks up to the contestants

"Well, I gave Chef a piece of my mind" Chris said. "Now, you all ready for some fun? I call today's challenge: Pyramid Over Under"

"An eleven hour flight, terrible in flight meals, a forced musical number, and now we've got a challenge" Leshawna said angrily.

"Don't you love this game?" Chris asked.

"No" Noah said flatly.

"Too bad for you" Chris said.

Chris leads the contestants over the starting line.

"It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven..." Harold said weakly.

"Maybe it'd help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato" Leshawna pointed out.

"Aluminium foil means the aliens can't read your brains" Harold said. "It's a real problem in this area"

Noah rolls his eyes at Harold.

"Hey don't roll your eyes" Harold said. "You see-"

Chris cashes two cymbals together effectively interrupting Harold.

"Man, that was satisfying" Chris said. "Anyway, Pyramid Over Under means you choose how you get the finish line. Either by going over the pyramid or under... Well technical through the pyramid but it's not as catchy"

"I think we got it" Noah said.

"Okay" Chris said. "Ready. Set-"

"Wait up!" Someone shouted from off screen.

Ezekiel runs over to the other contestants.

"I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time, eh" Ezekiel said. "Or at least not come in last"

"Didn't we leave you in Halifax, or Whitehorse, or whatever" Chris said.

"I climbed on the landing gear and got back in" Ezekiel said.

"Impressive" Chris said. "But you're not back in"

"That's not fair" Ezekiel said. "I've got to be voted out in order to be officially eliminated"

"I don't care Zeke. Now where was I?" Chris asked. "Oh, right. Ready. Set. Go!"

Chris crashes the cymbals together and everyone starts running towards the pyramid.

The camera cuts to Owen, Noah, Cody. DJ, Leshawna. Izzy, Harold, Heather, Ezekiel and Sierra inside the pyramid. They are at a room with three doors each leading down a different passageway.

"Great. Our friendly neighbourhood host dude failed to mention there were different paths" Noah said.

"Hey Sierra, which way do you think we should go?" Heather asked, clearly having an alternate motive.

"Me!" Sierra said excitedly. "Um... Uh..."

"How do we know which way is right?" Owen asked.

"I know! I saw this in a spy movie" Izzy said. "You lick your finger and hold it up to find the airflow"

Izzy licks her finger.

"Mmm... I can taste sand. It's crunchy" Izzy said. "You know what, I think my fingers smell weird. I should use a better one. DJ, give me your finger"

DJ begins to extend his arm but Leshawna grabs it and holds him back.

"Don't do it DJ" Leshawna said. "You might catch a case of crazy"

Leshawna turns to Harold.

"Come on Harold" Leshawna said. "Let's go"

Leshawna and Harold go down the middle passage.

"Hey, I want to come with you" DJ said.

DJ follows them.

"Oh! I know what door to take" Izzy said.

"Which one?" Owen asked.

Izzy points to the door with a emblem of a mummy above it.

"That one!" Izzy said.

Meanwhile outside the pyramid, Tyler, Bridgette, and Lindsay are looking up at how high the pyramid is.

"Is it too late to go under instead?" Tyler asked.

"Alejandro's doing okay" Lindsay said.

Tyler looks up and sees Alejandro climbing up the pyramid with ease.

"He's like a mountain goat" Lindsay said.

Alejandro jumps down from the pyramid.

"I can be a goat if you want me to" Tyler said.

Alejandro walks up to Bridgette and Lindsay and takes them by the hand.

"Ladies, my I be of assistance?" Alejandro asked.

"I can handle myself" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, what Britta said" Lindsay said.

"Who?" Alejandro asked.

"Just roll with it. She does this sometimes" Bridgette said.

Lindsay, Alejandro, and Bridgette start climbing up the pyramid.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" Tyler yelled.

 **Confessional**

"Man, Alejandro is awesome" Tyler said. "He's got charm and looks. I wish I could be like him"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Courtney is trying a rope around Duncan's waist.

"Rock climbing was the team building challenge when I was a C.I.T." Courtney explained. "And if Tiffany Paderewski hadn't been such a lousy partner. I'd have won!"

"I always said Tiffy was overrated" Duncan joked.

"Mock all you want" Courtney said. "But my superior belay skills will assure our victory"

Duncan spots Gwen struggling to climb the pyramid.

"Hey Gwen! You going up too?" Duncan asked.

"Working on it!" Gwen shouted back.

"Courtney, I think Gwen could use a hand" Duncan said.

"Fine" Courtney said. "But only because a three person belay is stronger"

Meanwhile, Izzy, Owen, and Noah are inside the pyramid. Izzy spots a pile of bandages.

"Ooh! Look, we're in the nurses office" Izzy said.

"Oh yes, because the Egyptians were famous for using pyramids as hospitals" Noah said sarcastically.

Izzy ignores him and grabs a bundle of bandages.

"Costume party!" Izzy said. "Mummy me"

She throws the bundles of bandages to Noah and Owen.

"Do we have to?" Owen asked.

"Yes!" Izzy said.

Meanwhile, Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay reach the top of the pyramid.

"Made it!" Bridgette cheered.

"It has been very nice to get and know you" Alejandro said.

"Okay seriously, we're both already dating someone" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, Travis is so sweet" Lindsay said.

"I am merely being friendly" Alejandro said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm not liking this new guy" Bridgette said. "Sure he looks like a supermodel and talks like a character from a romance novel. But something is... Off, about him. I just don't know quite what it is yet"

 **End Confessional**

The camera pans down to Tyler climbing up the pyramid.

"Lindsay! Wait up!" Tyler shouted.

Tyler tries to grab on to a brick in the pyramid but a scorpion stings him.

"Gah! My good hand!" Tyler exclaimed.

He grabs his hand in pain but loses his balance and falls down the pyramid.

Meanwhile inside the pyramid, Heather and Sierra walking around.

"Keep an eye out for any booby traps" Heather said.

"Don't worry" Sierra said. "I know exactly what I'm doing"

Sierra steps on a panel in the ground that sinks in a little. This causes spears to be fired out of the wall. Sierra and Heather duck to avoid them.

"Be careful next time!" Heather said angrily.

"Oops, sorry Heather" Sierra said.

"It's fine... Honest mistake" Heather said, clearly holding back more anger.

Meanwhile, Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen are climbing the pyramid all tied together.

"... And your form is appalling" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Gee, thanks Courtney. I was just wondering about that" Gwen said sarcastically.

"You know you're only here because I'm feeling nice today" Courtney said.

"If this is you when you're nice I don't think I ever want to talk to you again" Gwen said.

"Are you hearing that Duncan?" Courtney asked Duncan. "You aren't going to let her away with that"

 **Confessional**

"Ugh... Why did I have to get stuck with them for this challenge" Duncan complained. "I like them both. But when they're together they're unbearable"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Leshawna, Harold, and DJ are walking through the pyramid. They pass by a bunch of mummified animals.

"Whoa, that looks like a real dog" DJ said.

"Don't touch it DJ" Leshawna said. "We don't have the time"

"But it's so cute" DJ said. "Even if it's dead"

DJ pets the dog and it crumbles to bits.

"What did I do!" DJ exclaimed.

"It was just old" Leshawna said. "It happens sometimes"

The room starts shaking and scarabs fall from the ceiling.

"Scarabs! Run!" Harold shouted.

"Did I cause this?" DJ asked.

"It's a coincidence" Leshawna said. "Just run!"

Meanwhile, Owen and Noah are looking for Izzy.

"Izzy! Where are you!" Owen shouted.

"She's lost" Noah said. "Forget about her and find the exit"

"Poor Izzy" Owen said.

"Really?" Noah said. "She kept insisting we go in circles because she smelled something lucky. And I'm pretty sure I saw her chewing on a parachute back on the plane"

Meanwhile, Ezekiel is by himself.

"Guys? Where are you?" Ezekiel asked.

He notices a weird button on the wall.

"Huh, what the heck?" Ezekiel said. "Wonder what it does"

Ezekiel presses the button and a bunch of mummy bandages fall on top of him.

"Ah! Help!" Ezekiel shouted. "How did I fall for that!?"

Meanwhile on top of the pyramid with Alejandro, Lindsay, and Bridgette.

"How do we get down from here?" Lindsay asked.

"Hmm... There has to be some way" Alejandro said.

Bridgette spots a sign with a picture of a pyramid on it.

"I'm a surfer! I can surf!" Bridgette said excitedly.

She tries to pull the sign off the ground. Tyler tiredly climbs up to the top of the pyramid.

"I finally made it..." Tyler said weakly.

Bridgette pulls the sign off the ground and it hits Tyler in the face causing him to fall down the pyramid.

Meanwhile, Harold, DJ, and Leshawna run out of the pyramid and over to Chris.

"Good work guys" Chris said.

"Hey looks like that dog getting destroyed wasn't all that bad" Leshawna said.

"But now it's dead" DJ said.

"It's been dead for hundreds of years" Leshawna said.

"Oh... Right" DJ said.

"Okay people, go stand behind the number one" Chris said.

"In Arabic it's wahid" Harold said.

"Do I look like I care?" Chris asked.

"No..." Harold said.

Meanwhile, Cody, Sierra, and Heather are running away from Izzy who is dressed up like a mummy.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Izzy asked. "Is it time for another song? I can sing: A pyramid is a triangle with lots of stuff inside! I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride!"

Meanwhile, back with Noah and Owen.

"Hey, I think I found Izzy" Noah said.

Noah points to someone who is wrapped up in bandages.

"Izz! I was getting worried about you" Owen said. "You know, you make a cute mummy"

Owen walks over to the bandaged figure.

"How about a kiss?" Owen asked.

He leans over and tries to kiss the bandaged person but they resist.

"Um... Owen, I don't think that's Izzy" Noah said. "Run for it!"

Meanwhile, outside the pyramid Bridgette, Lindsay, and Alejandro are surfing down the pyramid on the sign.

"Wee! This is fun!" Lindsay exclaimed.

They stop the sign at the bottom of the pyramid.

"Cool, I made it" Bridgette said.

"Ladies first" Alejandro said.

Bridgette and Lindsay walks across the finish line and stand next to Harold, DJ, and Leshawna. Alejandro walks over to them too but Chris stops him.

"Not so fast my handsome friend" Chris said. "This season there'll be three teams. Since Bridgette and Lindsay round out team one you're the first member of team number two"

"In Arabic it's athnan" Harold said.

"I'm ignoring you" Chris said. "Oh, and Alejandro, if it's any consolation you get..."

Alejandro looks up and sees Tyler falling down the side of the pyramid.

"I'm okay... Just a little possible brain damage..." Tyler said weakly.

"Uh... Tyler is it?" Alejandro asked.

"Yep" Chris said. "And you also get..."

Noah and Owen come running out of the pyramid.

"Wonderful" Alejandro said, clearly suppressing rage.

 **Confessional**

"Come on! Them!?" Alejandro shouted. "Seriously!?"

 **End Confessional**

Heather and Sierra come running out of the pyramid. Sierra is carrying Cody over her shoulder.

"Oh I'm so happy we found you Cody" Sierra said. "Heather, aren't you happy we found him"

"I can barely contain my happiness" Heather said somewhat angrily.

They run across the finish line.

"We did it!" Sierra cheered. "Group hug everyone!"

Sierra hugs Cody.

"This is... Nice..." Cody said awkwardly. "Just wondering can you hold me less tight?"

"You get in here too Heather" Sierra said, ignoring Cody.

"Sure" Heather said.

Heather hugs the two of them looking very uncomfortable.

"Hug's over!" Chris said. "Sierra, get behind the number two. Heather, Cody, you're on team three"

"In Arabic it's thlath" Harold said.

"Nobody cares Harold" Chris said.

Meanwhile, on top of the pyramid Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen are trying to figure out how to get down.

"I'm telling you: We need to untie!" Gwen shouted.

"And I'm telling you it's unsafe" Courtney said. "And I'm in charge. And-

"Oh kids!" Chris shouted from the ground.

The song bell rings.

"You know what that means" Chris said. "Time for all those who haven't finished to sing a reprise"

"I can't handle any more singing! You said there'd only be one song!" Duncan shouted.

"Yeah, this is a reprise. It's different" Chris said. "Let's hear it"

"No!" Duncan yelled. "I am done with this!"

Duncan starts running down the pyramid while dragging Courtney and Gwen behind him. He gets to the bottom of the pyramid and walks over to Chris.

"Three hours of these two shouting in this stupid heat and you want me to sing?! Forget it!" Duncan said angrily.

"You can't just storm out" Chris said. "You signed a contract"

"Well suck it McLean!" Duncan said angrily. "I quit!"

Duncan takes a pocket knife out of his pocket and cuts the rope.

"You can drop me back in Canada later" Duncan said.

He storms off furiously. Cody walks over to Gwen and holds out his hand.

"Hi, looks like we're teammates" Cody said.

 **Confessional**

"Girls on the rebound are the best" Cody said. "They're sad and you get to buy them a soda pop and some frozen yogurt and then- Well they still won't go out with you. But you get to buy them a pop and frozen yogurt"

 **End Confessional**

Izzy runs out of pyramid carrying the bandaged figure from earlier.

"Izzy no!" Owen shouted. "You're carrying a real undead mummy!"

"Cool" Izzy said. "I hope they bite me so I can become their undead friend"

The bandaged person jumps out of Izzy's arms and rips off their bandages to reveal that they were actually Ezekiel.

"Thanks a lot, eh" Ezekiel said to Izzy.

"I didn't even know I was helping you" Izzy said. "I thought you were a real mummy"

"Izzy, go join team three" Chris said.

"Come on Chris, let me back in the game" Ezekiel said. "You didn't even technically eliminate me"

"Fine" Chris said. "But only 'cause we're down a man thanks to Duncan. Go join team wahid. Damn it Harold now you have me doing it!"

"You're welcome" Harold said.

"Okay, now it's time to decide a team name" Chris said. "And unlike before I'm letting you decide"

"How about... Team Victory" DJ suggested.

"Ooh! I like that one" Lindsay said.

"Why not" Leshawna said.

"Yeah, eh" Ezekiel said.

The camera pans to the third team.

"What about Team Amazon?" Gwen suggested.

"I like it!" Izzy said.

"Meh, It'll do" Courtney said.

"Fine" Heather said.

"I'm not sure" Cody said.

"It's four to one" Courtney said. "You're outvoted"

"Is that a word?" Gwen asked.

"I'm pretty sure" Courtney said.

The camera pans over to the second team.

"I know! Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot" Sierra said.

"What?" Tyler said.

"I approve of that name" Chris said.

"I don't" Noah said.

"Too bad" Chris said. "I'm the host I overrule all decisions"

"I hate you" Noah said.

"I hate you too" Chris said. "And before I forget, here are your rewards: Team Amazon, you win a camel"

Chris points to a camel that is nearby. Team Amazon awkwardly stares at it except for Izzy who excitedly claps.

"This is great guys! I speak camelese" Izzy said.

"Hooray..." Heather said sarcastically.

"As for Team Chris is, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot" Chris said.

"There were only four reallys" Alejandro said.

"You win a goat" Chris said, ignoring Alejandro.

"Did he say goat or ghost?" Tyler asked.

A goat runs on screen and headbutts Tyler in the stomach.

"I think that answers your question" Noah said.

"And Team Victory gets this" Chris said as he held up a stick.

He throws the stick and Leshawna catches it.

"Uh, why does the first place team get the worst reward?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah, eh" Ezekiel said. "That's way unfair"

"Don't worry" Chris said. "All will be explained. If I feel like it. Next time, on Total. Drama. World Tour!"

Meanwhile, back at the airport Aaron is getting off the ground.

"Ugh, I did not hear anything about being thrown out of a plane" Aaron said. "Even in the fine print"

Aaron takes out his cell phone.

"I am calling the police on that man" Aaron said.

He looks up and sees another plane coming towards him.

"Oh crap... Not again" Aaron said.

The plane lands on top of him.

"Hello... Can someone call an ambulance?" Aaron asked. "Or maybe two... Hello?"

* * *

 **If you're wondering about what that last bit was it was supposed to be sort of like the canon Drop of Shame bits. I'm planning to have a bit like that in every chapter. Let me know what you think about this rewrite. I like what I've done so far and I feel that it is an improvement. One last small thing, I'm not going to on here next week. This is because I'll be on vacation. I don't want to get into it. So anyway, just be aware that I'm not gonna be here next week. Please be sure to review to tell me what you think about what I've done so far.**


	2. Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour. Last time, fifteen returnees and two newbies boarded our plane on a journey to one million dollars. Our plane was fully equipped with terrible food, uncomfortable accommodations, and only one exit that is perfect for shoving lawyers and homeshcoolers out of. Oh, and if you don't sing this season you'll end up like Duncan. Meaning, not on the show anymore. But even with out him we've got three teams. Team Victory, home to Harold and Ezekiel. Two of these shows biggest losers. Team Amazon, an all female team... Oh, and I guess Cody. And my personal favourite, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot. Which ones will win and which ones will lose? Find out, on, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

In the hot desert of Egypt each of the three teams is standing on a carpet that matches their team colours.

"Ooh, look at our personalized rugs" Izzy said.

"Why's our team colour yellow?" Harold asked. "Are they trying to say we're cowards"

"Relax sugar. The rug is gold 'cause Team Victory is in first place" Leshawna said.

"Yeah, eh! Team Victory!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Why aren't you on Team Amazon?" DJ asked. "You were the last one here"

"Chris told me to go here" Ezekiel said. "Also, I don't want to be on a team with mostly girls"

"Hey!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Not like that, eh" Ezekiel said. "It's because you guys still seem to be just a little mad at me after what I said on the island back in season one"

"What did he say?" Lindsay asked.

"Trust me" Leshawna said. "It's better that you forgot"

"Oh, okay" Lindsay said. "Thanks"

 **Confessional**

"LeSandra is nice" Lindsay said. "I actually like my whole team. Except for Elizabeth. He's a little weird"

 **Second Confessional**

"Aw man, I don't think I'm making a good impression on these guys, eh" Ezekiel said. "But at least things are gonna get better for me from here. Right?"

 **End Confessional**

"I can't believe Duncan quit over not wanting to sing" Gwen said.

"I think he just didn't want to be on this horrible show" Courtney said.

"Yeah, I heard him sing" Gwen said. "He's actually pretty good"

"And now he's stuck on that terrible plane. He must be miserable" Courtney said.

Back on the plane Duncan is sitting in first class while holding a glass of lemonade. He starts to hum the beginning of the musical number he was a part of earlier. Chris walks over to Duncan.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're more musical than you say after all" Chris said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Duncan said.

"I've got my eyes on you" Chris said.

"Whatever, you weirdo" Duncan said.

Back with the teams Sierra is talking to Izzy.

"Duncan and Courtney fans will be devastated but I think you and Owen have got a shot at becoming fave couple on my fan site" Sierra said.

"Owen is magical" Izzy said. "Sometimes, his nose whistles the national anthem. And most of the time it's with out trying"

The camera cuts to Owen. He can be heard whistling the Canadian national anthem through his nose.

The camera cuts back to Sierra and Izzy.

"Weird... But also cool" Sierra said. "But he's no Cody. Did you know Cody slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until he was... Well okay, he still does"

Noah walks up to Sierra.

"And you know this how?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I called his aunt while pretending to be a telemarketer" Sierra said.

"Yeah, that sounds illegal" Noah said flatly. "I can't wait to have to put up with you an entire season"

"I can't wait either" Sierra said. "This is gonna be so much fun"

They are all interrupted when Chris bangs his cymbals together to get their attention.

"I don't know about you all but I think flying around the world was an amazing idea" Chris said. "But now, it's time to start the challenge: The Amazing Camel Race"

"I only see one camel" Harold said.

"Exactly. It's a "Camel" race. Not a "Camels" race" Chris said.

"Yes!" Heather cheered.

"What!? But we've got a goat. How does that help?" Tyler asked.

"Relax amigo, we can find a way to make this reward pay off" Alejandro said.

"We won last time" Leshawna said. "How come we get the most useless reward"

"Yeah, how is a stick useful" Bridgette said.

"Each reward has its advantages" Chris said. "Trust me"

"I highly doubt that" Harold said.

"You'll be racing to the worlds most famous river" Chris explained.

"The Amazon?" Lindsay asked.

"No. But good guess. The Nile" Chris said. "Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have sixty seconds to strategize"

Heather climbs up on the camel.

"Come on, this is a race. Let's move it" Heather said.

"Hey, this is Team Amazon" Courtney said. "Not Dictatorship Amazon"

"Tell you what, I'll stop being bossy when you start doing things right" Heather said.

"The chances of you not being bossy are lower than the chances of aliens actually existing" Courtney said.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be bossy if you were competent" Heather said.

"How did I get stuck on this team!" Courtney said angrily.

The other Team Amazon members, minus Cody, climb up on to the camel. Izzy wraps around the camels neck.

"Whee! I get the throat" Izzy said.

She starts making some weird noises that seem to be directed at the camel. Izzy looks back at her team.

"I just said hi in camelese"

"I... I bet you did" Gwen said awkwardly.

Cody climbs on to the camel.

"Hey Gwen, you want some frozen yogurt?" Cody asked.

"Hi Cody" Gwen said. "Thanks for setting me up with Trent that one time"

"Nice huh? And now that's he's gone... I'm available" Cody said.

"Hear that?" Heather said to Cody. "That's the sound of nobody caring"

 **Confessional**

"I'll win her over eventually" Cody said. "It's just a matter of time, and persistence, and humiliation. And I was born to be humiliated... Wait, can I start over?"

 **End Confessional**

On Team Chris Alejandro is motivating his teammates.

"We need no camel" Alejandro said. "We have the will and the strength. And together, we will triumph"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

"Woohoo!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I can get behind this" Noah said.

Sierra doesn't say anything.

 **Confessional**

"I'm the number one Total Drama super-fan" Sierra said. "It says so on my blog. But Alejandro, I've never heard of him before. I've never seen him in Cute Teen Monthly. I do not know what these people see in him"

 **Second Confessional**

"Something is up with Alejandro" Bridgette said. "I just can't figure it out yet. There is no way anybody is as perfect as him"

 **End Confessional**

Harold is waving his stick around like a weapon.

"I can use this stick to defend us from deadly sand snakes" Harold said. "They could be anywhere"

"They could!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"No way!" Leshawna shouted.

She jumps into Harold's arms. Harold's knees start to buckle from the weight of Leshawna.

"Fear not... I will protect you..." Harold said weakly.

Harold waves around the stick and accidentally pokes Ezekiel in the eye.

"Ow! Watch it, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Whoa! Cool it before you really hurt somebody" DJ said as he took the stick from Harold.

He throws the stick in the air and hits a passing bird. The stick and the bird come crashing to the ground.

"Oh no!" DJ exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the bird is fine" Bridgette said.

"First it was that dog and now it's this" DJ said.

"I'm sure it's just bad luck" Harold said. "Something like this happened to me once"

"Really?" DJ asked.

Harold nods.

Meanwhile, Alejandro is trying to get his team on to the goat. Owen is balancing on Tyler's shoulders and Sierra is on Noah's.

"This is so cool Alehandout" Owen said. "Or... Alakazam. I'm just gonna call you Al. Okay? Go Al!"

"Yeah, this is gonna work" Noah said flatly.

"Have faith Noah, believe" Alejandro said. "Believe in us"

Alejandro jumps into the air and lands on Owen's back.

"Whoa, we're perfectly balanced" Tyler said. "If my spine doesn't collapse we should be golden"

"Okay, colour me impressed" Noah said.

 **Confessional**

Alejandro is in the plane cockpit with Chef.

"It's simple weight distribution" Alejandro said. "Anyone with a degree in engineering or a IQ of one sixty or higher could figure it out"

Alejandro looks over at Chef.

"By the way, you're doing a magnificent job at flying" Alejandro said.

"Thanks" Chef said. "To tell you the truth this is my first time doing this"

 **End Confessional**

"Alright, the Nile should be several miles thataway" Chris said as he pointed off camera. "Kinda big, blue, and watery. It's pretty hard to miss. If you miss it that means you're probably about to die. You'll probably get killed by the scarabs"

"The what!?" Cody exclaimed.

"It's mating season around here" Chris said. "And they get just a little... Murder-y"

"I'm glad there aren't any out here" Leshawna said. "They sound nasty"

"Really... I'm not so sure they'd be happy to hear that" Chris said. "Oh Chef?"

Chef pushes over a vase and scarabs crawl out of it. Chris and Chef jump up on the vase. The song bell rings.

"Seriously? Could this happen at a worse time?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's either sing or be eaten" Chris said. "Who knows, maybe the music will calm down the scarabs. Or you don't sing and get disqualified from the game... And possibly life"

"Yay!" Izzy cheered.

"Fine, we'll sing" Gwen said.

A jazzy sounding tune starts playing. The background turns black followed by Cody, Noah, DJ, Tyler, and Alejandro forming a line and snapping their fingers to the tune of the music. Scarabs are seen crawling across the ground and going towards them.

"No need to get crazy" Alejandro sang. "It's lovin' time at least!"

"You don't wanna eat us all" Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ and Alejandro sang calmly.

Owen walks into view.

"I'm mostly full of gas" Owen sang.

The scarabs start crawling on him.

"No! No!" Owen shouted.

The camera moves over to Gwen, Courtney, and Heather awkwardly dancing.

"It's mating time for scarabs" They sang.

The camera cuts to Leshawna pushing two of the scarabs together.

"So whatcha waiting on" Leshawna sang.

The camera moves over to Izzy holding a scarab in her hand.

"Ignore us humans!" Izzy sang.

The camera zooms out to reveal the contestants standing in the circle.

"And make out to the break of dawn" All the contestants but Ezekiel sang.

"But they don't have lips" Ezekiel said.

The camera moves over to two scarabs looking at each other.

"It's lovin' time" DJ sang.

"Lovin' time, lovin' time!" Sierra sang.

"Scarab mating season" Alejandro sang.

The camera moves out to reveal Cody.

"It's lovin' time" He sang.

The camera pans over to Courtney, Gwen, and Heather still dancing.

"Lovin' time, lovin' time" The three of them sang.

Alejandro walks over.

"Scarabs, get busy now" Alejandro said.

The camera focuses on a group of scarabs looking at each other.

"It's lovin' time!" Harold sang.

"Lovin' time, lovin time" Everyone else but Ezekiel sang.

Everyone starts to slowly sneak away from the scarabs.

"Scarab mating season!" Ezekiel sang incredibly off-key.

With that the background turns back to it's regular colours. The scarabs angrily glare at them.

"Oops..." Ezekiel said. "Sorry about that, eh"

"So much for the song" Chris said. "Challenge starts now!"

Chris blows his airhorn. Team Chris hops up on their goat and Team Amazon gets on their camel. All the teams start running.

The camera cuts to later where Team Amazon appears to be in the lead.

"Come on camel, faster" Courtney said.

"That is not how you do it" Heather said.

She clears her throat.

"Freaking move it!" Heather shouted at the camel.

"Much better" Gwen joked.

"Guys be quiet" Izzy said. "I'm telling them a fairy tale"

Izzy makes some weird noises into the camels ear.

"Yeah, that's weird" Gwen mumbled.

She looks back and notices Cody hanging on to the camels leg.

"How's it going back their Cody?" Gwen asked.

"Uh... It could be better" Cody said. "My leg itches but I can't let go"

Team Chris starts to approach Team Amazon on their goat.

"Eat sand losers!" Heather exclaimed.

"We're gonna win the race" Courtney said. "See you later"

"What witty remarks from such intelligent women" Alejandro said. "I am both humbled and intrigued"

"Shut up" Courtney said.

"Very well" Alejandro said. "As you wish"

 **Confessional**

"Oh he is good" Heather said. "Too good. Seriously, what is is deal? He is just so perfect"

 **End Confessional**

"Does anyone see the Nile?" Heather asked.

"Nope" Izzy said.

"It's got to be around here somewhere" Courtney said.

Alejandro notices the Nile in the distance.

"Amigos, I'm changing the course" Alejandro said.

Alejandro moves his hips and they start going towards the Nile. Cody looks behind him and sees that Team Chris is gone.

"Uh guys, I think me might be going the wrong way" Cody said.

"What makes you say that?" Heather asked.

"Alejandro's team is gone" Cody said.

 **Confessional**

"Perhaps it would've been kind to show the girls which way to go" Alejandro said. "But you've seen my team. We need all the help we can get"

 **End Confessional**

Team Amazon and their camel has stopped moving.

"Uh, guys, the other team is gone and we're all alone out here" Gwen said.

"Seriously, where are we?" Courtney asked.

Izzy laughs.

"Planet earth, silly" Izzy said.

"We're lost" The other girls said.

Meanwhile, Team Chris is on their way to the Nile.

"Man, we've got the best team" Tyler said. "And the best team captain"

"Thank you Tyler" Alejandro said. "But I don't think I'm the this teams leader"

"Well someone has to be" Tyler said. "Why not you?"

"Perhaps we should talk about this another time" Alejandro said.

 **Confessional**

"Wow, I've only known Al for a bit but he seems pretty cool" Tyler said. "He's got the looks, the skills, and the charm. I wish I was more like him"

 **Second Confessional**

"I don't have anything against Alejandro" Noah said. "But at the same time I don't have anything for him. It's weird. He just seems a bit too perfect. Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Team Victory is walking through the desert on foot.

"We're so far behind I can't even see the other teams" Ezekiel said. "That's not good...

"I feel like we're going in circles" Bridgette said. "Didn't we pass this rock like, ten minutes ago"

"Oh yeah" Lindsay said. "Hi there Rocky"

"Are you saying we've been running in circles" Leshawna said.

They all stop in their tracks.

"You have got to be kidding me" DJ said.

Meanwhile, Team Chris makes it to the Nile. Chris and Chef are on the opposite shore next to the finish line.

"All right! I see the finish line!" Tyler cheered as he pointed to the other side of the river.

"Are we just supposed to swim?" Noah asked.

Several crocodiles rise from the water.

"Uh... I think we can rule that out" Owen said.

"Welcome to the third challenge!" Chris shouted.

"What!" Owen shouted. "We can't hear you!"

"I said: Welcome to the third challenge!" Chris shouted.

"I think he said something about flamingos" Sierra said.

"I heard cheetah" Tyler said.

Chris grabs a megaphone from Chef.

"Welcome to the third and final challenge!" Chris yelled into the megaphone.

"Oh... There go my eardrums" Noah said flatly.

"Each team must weave a raft out of the reeds near the river!" Chris explained. "Your basket has to be big enough to hold your whole team and your reward from the previous challenge! AKA goat face over there"

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed.

"He was talking about the goat" Alejandro said.

"Oh, that makes way more sense" Tyler said.

"Then you must row your boat over the river and across the finish line!" Chris said. "First team across flies first class to our next destination"

"This is perfect" Sierra said.

"What? The fact that we all have hearing problems now?" Noah said sarcastically.

"I'm a fourth generation basket weaver" Sierra said.

"Wait, what?" Noah said confusedly.

"We're gonna need a lot of reeds" Sierra said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory has appeared to have given up and is just sitting in the sand with the exception of Harold who is standing up.

"Lost in Egypt... Ain't that a kick in the pants" Leshawna said.

"I never thought I'd die like this, eh" Ezekiel said. "I always thought I'd be trampled to death in a cow stampede"

"I always thought I'd get hit by a truck" Lindsay said.

"The worst part is we were in first place before" Harold said. "Gosh!"

He angrily snaps the stick in half before throwing it on the ground. The stick starts moving on its own.

"What the- What's going on with the stick?" Bridgette asked.

"It's a divining rod!" Harold exclaimed.

Harold picks the stick back up.

"I don't wanna be struck by lightning!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"A divining rod helps you find water" Leshawna explained.

"Chris did say each reward had it's advantages" DJ said. "We can go straight to the Nile if we follow that stick"

"Yes! We can still live up to our team name!" Bridgette cheered.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon is still wandering through the desert on their camel.

"Does anybody even know which way we're going?" Courtney asked.

"I thought you were in charge" Cody said.

"I was listening to Heather" Courtney said.

"Guys, why don't we ask Ruby?" Izzy suggested.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"The camel. Obviously" Izzy said.

Izzy makes more weird noises into the camels ear.

"There, shouldn't be long now" Izzy said.

The camel turns around.

"Oh please, it's probably just a coincidence that the camel changed directions" Courtney said.

"It's probably looking for a place to die" Heather said.

"Uh guys..." Gwen said. "I think I see something"

Gwen points to the Nile river up ahead.

"The finish line!" Heather and Courtney exclaimed.

"That's weird" Izzy said. "I just asked Ruby where we could get some lemonade. But this is okay too. Want me to tell her to hurry up?"

"No thank you" Heather said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory is running through the desert and following the divining rods directions.

"Harold, are you sure that this rod works?" Bridgette asked. "It sounds like one of those things con men sell"

"Of course it works" Harold said.

"My cousin Louie had a divining rod once" Ezekiel said.

"Did it work?" DJ asked.

"I think so, eh" Ezekiel said. "He fell into a well"

"Yep, sounds like it worked" Harold said.

"I don't get it" Lindsay said. "What's a dividing rod supposed to do"

"It's a divining rod" Leshawna said. "And it should lead us to the river"

"Oh good, I'm thirsty" Lindsay said.

"You can't drink saltwater, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Zeke, rivers aren't saltwater" Bridgette said.

"Oh... Never mind" Ezekiel said.

Meanwhile, Team Chris has already built half of their boat.

"This is looking excellent" Alejandro said. "Great work everyone"

Team Amazon arrives at the river.

"We have to basket weave a boat?! Why can't the challenge be something I'm good at?" Heather said.

"Ha!" Courtney laughed. "The only thing you're good at is being a total bit-"

"Don't you dare!" Heather interrupted. "I will fight you!"

"Ooh, catfight" Cody said.

"Shut up" Courtney said.

"Right" Cody said. "Sorry"

Sierra walks over to Team Amazon.

"Sorry you guys are so far behind" Sierra said. "My teams basket is almost done thanks to my speed weaving"

"Plus you've got Owen on your team" Izzy said. "You're so lucky"

"Yeah he's nice" Sierra said. "But he's no Cody"

Sierra walks over to Cody and hugs him.

"I wish we were on the same team" Sierra said.

"Gee, that sure is a nice thought" Cody said uncomfortably. "Uh, I have to do something"

Cody quickly runs away.

"Aw you guys are so cute together" Izzy said.

"Maybe we could swap teams" Sierra suggested.

"Trade a basket case for basket weaver. I like it" Heather said. "Sierra, you're with us. Izzy, go... Anywhere but here"

"What!?" Alejandro exclaimed.

Sierra grabs some reeds and starts weaving a boat for Team Amazon.

"Wow, she's amazing" Courtney said.

"Maybe you should think about listening to me some more" Heather said.

Gwen and Courtney laugh at Heather.

"I trust you about as much as I trust a arsonist not to start a fire" Gwen said.

"Where's Chris" Alejandro said. "This team switch has to be against the rules"

Chris and Chef go up to the teams on a motorboat.

"You call?" Chris asked.

Sierra runs up to Chris.

"Today is officially the best day of my life" Sierra said. "So I really hope you allow us to swap. But of course I'm sure you know what you're doing since you are the best host ever"

"That's why I'm gonna allow it" Chris said.

"Smiley face!" Sierra said before running off.

"As you wish" Alejandro said.

"Ha!" Heather jeered.

Alejandro blows a kiss at Heather and she just rolls her eyes at him.

The camera moves over to Sierra who had finished weaving a boat for Team Amazon.

"Ta da!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Nice work" Gwen said.

"Cool" Cody said.

The camera pans to Team Chris who still only has half a boat.

"Oh come on" Tyler said.

"Don't give up team. We still have a shot at winning" Alejandro said.

"Al's right" Owen said. "Thanks Al"

Alejandro flinches upon hearing that name.

 **Confessional**

"I have no problem being called Al" Alejandro said.

He flinches again.

"Uh, that was unrelated" Alejandro said. "It's just chilly in here... Yeah, that's it"

 **End Confessional**

Team Victory makes it to the Nile.

"Come on! We can still catch up" DJ said.

"Weave a basket out of reeds row to the finish yadda yadda yadda" Chris said over the megaphone.

"You heard him" Leshawna said. "Yadda yadda"

The camera moves over to Team Amazon minus Cody in their boat.

"Cody, let's go" Heather said

The camera pans to Cody pulling a rope attached the camels neck.

"Hold on... This thing is surprisingly heavy" Cody said. "Hang on, I should try pushing"

Cody moves over to the back of the camel and tries pushing it. He slips and lands face first in the sand.

"I'm okay... Barely" Cody said weakly.

"Izzy! Tell the stupid camel to move" Courtney said.

"Sure thing" Izzy said.

"Hold up" Noah said. "Izzy's on our team. Not yours"

Noah turns to Izzy.

"Not a word. Got it?" Noah said.

"Ooh! Fun!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll do it on our own" Courtney said.

The rest of Team Amazon goes over to the camel and starts pulling it.

Over on Team Victory they seem to be doing a good job.

"Ha! Who's happy to have just a stick now" DJ said.

"And who's happy Leshawna knows her around a weave" Leshawna said.

"This is so much fun" Lindsay said. "It's like knitting only way harder"

The camera moves over to Team Chris. The half of the boat they weaved looks much shoddier than the half Sierra made. Owen pushes it out into the water.

"It floats! Awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

Alejandro picks up the goat and puts it in their boat.

Over on Team Amazon they are still trying to move their camel.

"Ugh! This is totally unfair" Heather said. "If it wasn't for that swap we'd be halfway across the Nile by now"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to trace Izzy for Sierra" Gwen pointed out.

"Well clearly that was a terrible idea" Heather said.

"At least we know who's going home if we come in last" Courtney said.

Meanwhile, Team Chris is already out in the river. Alejandro is holding the goat while the rest of his team rows.

"We're going to win fair and square" Alejandro said. "But to make sure you believe that talk to the camel"

"Oh, okay" Izzy said.

Izzy makes the same noises from before. The camel walks on to Team Amazon's boat.

"Finally" Courtney said.

Over on Team Victory the team members have piled into their small boat. Harold pushes the boat into the water.

"Get in" Leshawna said.

"Got it" Harold said.

He takes an oar and uses it to pole vault himself into the boat. He lands on the boat and his legs end up breaking through the boat.

"Do not get up" Bridgette said.

Harold nods.

"Everyone paddle" Leshawna said.

"You got it, eh" Ezekiel said.

Over on the shore Chris and Chef are watching.

"This looks pretty easy" Chef said.

"Not to worry" Chris said. "I think I can make this more fun"

The song bell rings.

"Time for a musical reprise!" Chris announced.

The contestants collectively groan.

"We already did this" Noah complained.

"My throat is sore" Lindsay said.

"Hey, if Zeke didn't cut the first song short I wouldn't be doing this" Chris said. "Now start singing"

The same jazzy tune from before starts up as some crocodiles rise out of the water.

"Crocodile amigos whatcha swarming for?" Alejandro sang.

The camera moves over to Team Amazon paddling their boat.

"We don't mean to bug you" Courtney sang.

"Please let us reach the shore" Gwen sang

The camera switches to Team Victory rowing their boat. The most crocodiles seem to be swarming their boat.

"These crocs are getting kill-y" Lindsay sang.

"Just hit them on the nose" Harold sang.

Ezekiel goes to the back of the boat and hits a crocodile on the nose with his stick. The crocodile swims away.

"I learned that it Muskrat Boys. It vanquishes all foes" Harold sang.

The camera cuts to Team Chris and Team Amazon racing towards the other side of the river.

"It's rowin' time" Alejandro sang.

"Rowin' time, rowin' time" The rest of his team sang.

"Crocodile season" Team Amazon sang.

Behind them Team Victory seems to be going very slowly.

"It's rowin' time" DJ sang.

"Crocodiles, crocodiles" The rest of his team sang.

A crocodile bites a hole in the front of the boat and another croc bites a hole in the back.

"And now we're sinking" DJ sang.

The camera moves over to Team Amazon.

"Yeah it's rowin' time" Cody said.

"Rowin' time, rowin' time" The rest of the team sang.

"Crocodile season" Team Chris sang.

Team Amazon passes Team Chris.

"It's rowin' time" Alejandro sang.

"Yeah it's rowin' time!" Team Chris sang.

Team Amazon parks their boat on the shore and run across the finish line.

"Until Team Amazon wins!" Team Amazon sang.

The music cuts out and the other two teams stop their boats on the shore and across the finish line.

"Congratulations on not ending up dead" Chris said. "And as long as you brought your reward across the finish line there will be no elimination tonight"

"All right!" Tyler cheered.

"We're still in it to win it Al!" Owen cheered.

"That's great... Tyler" Alejandro said through gritted teeth.

"All right, we did it, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Yay! Go Team Victory!" Lindsay cheered.

"We still don't get to be in first class" Bridgette pointed out.

"Aw..." Lindsay said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh and before I forget be sure to meet me in the elimination room for a little demonstration" Chris said.

Much later that day all the teams have gathered in the elimination room.

"So what's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll be showing you how to survive the Drop of Shame" Chris said.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that" Bridgette said. "It looks a little deadly"

"Well first we're going to need our "Volunteer". Chef! Bring them in!" Chris said.

Chef drags Duncan into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Duncan asked.

"You get the honour of being the first contestant to take the Drop of Shame" Chris said. "Well, technically second. But Zeke at the airport didn't really count"

"Wait, what!?" Duncan exclaimed. "I thought you were dropping me off"

"In a sense, I am" Chris said. "Just not in Canada"

"Why not?" Duncan asked.

"We're kind of on our way to Asia right now" Chris said. "Anywho, you've got five seconds to strap in before we kick you out"

Chef throws Duncan a parachute.

"No way man" Duncan said. "You can not make me do this"

"Actually, I can" Chris said.

Chris pushes Duncan out of the plane.

"Happy landings!" Chris shouted down.

He turns back to the constants.

"So are we clear on how the Drop of Shame works?" Chris asked.

The contestants nervously nod.

"Great" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"Trading Sierra for Izzy is merely a minor setback" Alejandro said. "I still have the upper hand. The president of Cody's fanclub doesn't know a thing about me. No one does. And that's how it will stay. Because compared to me Heather's a saint"

 **End Confessional**

Chris and Chef are in the planes cockpit.

"Finally, a real competitor" Chris said. "Where will our next destination take us? And, will Owen get over his fear of flying? Find out on an all new episode of, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

Meanwhile, Duncan is still falling through the air while attempting to strap on his parachute.

"Lousy show. I am not going to miss being on it" Duncan said. "Hell, I don't even want to go back to it. How am I even supposed to get back home from here anyway? Whatever, it still beats having to spend time with those losers. Well, mainly Harold"

He activates his parachute.

"Woo! Looks like I'm in the clear" Duncan cheered.

He lands in the tree and his parachute gets tangled. Duncan ends up hanging upside down from the tree suspended by his parachute.

"Well crap" Duncan said. "At least it can't get any worse"

He looks down only to see that he's surrounded by angry scarabs.

"Uh... Any of you care for a musical number?" Duncan asked the scarabs.

* * *

 **And that was the second chapter. Sorry if this took too long. I'm going to try and keep a more consistent schedule with the rest of this. I hope it wasn't too similar to the canon. As for the elimination I didn't see much of a reason to change it. On whether on not Duncan will come back you'll just have to wait and see about that. Also, I kept Ezekiel around because he didn't really deserve to become a mutant/zombie/whatever he was. Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	3. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour! We visited Egypt. Land of pyramids, land of deadly scarabs, land of hot. Our contestants have loads of fun, on the run, in the sun. And, we still found time to goof around. I'm looking at you Izzy. Speaking of which Izzy was involved with a team switch that Team Amazon approved of. Team Me on the other hand did not. In the end it was Team Amazon that won. But I was feeling merciful today so nobody was eliminated. 'Cept Duncan. I threw him out the plane. Don't worry the scarabs gave him a warm welcome. This week, find out who's gonna sell out their friends for a chance to win a million bucks. Welcome to, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

Somewhere high in the sky the jet seems to be experiencing some turbulence. In the Economy Class section of the plane things seem to be falling apart quite literally which Team Victory and Team Chris look worried about.

"I'm too young to die!" Owen shouted.

"Stop sweating lunchbox" Noah said. "Flying is like the fifteenth safest mode of transportation. Unless you're in a deathtrap"

Some boards covering a hole in the wall are sucked out the plane creating a vacuum.

"This one for example!" Noah exclaimed.

Most of the contestants grab on to the wall to avoid being sucked out but Leshawna doesn't. She quickly grabs on to the bench.

"Oh Hell no! This is not how I leave this world!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"I'll save you, eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

He lets one of his hands go and grabs Leshawna's arm. Ezekiel's other arm slips and he himself starts going towards the hole in the plane. Harold grab's one of Ezekiel's legs.

"Don't worry! I've got you" Harold said.

"Oh, thanks a lot" Ezekiel said.

"I was talking to Leshawna" Harold said.

Owen's grip slips and he flies towards the hole in the plane. He almost gets sucked out but gets stuck halfway through.

"That was close" DJ said. "I was sure I was about to die"

"Well now everything's all better" Lindsay said.

"Help! I'm still stuck!" Owen shouted.

"Oh, except for Otis" Lindsay said.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon is lounging in First Class.

"I happen to like winning and being in the First Class section which is why I'm an ideal leader" Courtney said.

"Your logic is so flawed" Heather said.

"We don't even need a leader" Gwen said. "Because we're winning"

"And if you want it to stay that way consider me as leader" Courtney said.

"You're not the only qualified person on the team, Courtney" Heather said. "There's my friend Sierra to consider"

Heather looks over and sees Sierra rummaging through Cody's backpack. She takes a shoe out of it and sniffs the shoe.

"Real qualified..." Gwen said sarcastically.

"I think a shoelace just went up her nose" Courtney said.

"This is your captain speaking!" Chris announced over the speakers. "It's time for everyone to meet me in the common area. And I mean everyone"

The camera cuts to later where everyone is in the main area of the plane.

"Welcome to today's challenge" Chris said.

"Is it a reward or elimination challenge?" Harold asked.

"I'll leave that a surprise that you have to figure out" Chris said.

"I like surprises, eh" Ezekiel said.

"I hope you all brought your giant radioactive monster repellent" Chris said. "Because we are about to land in... Japan!"

Chef breaks down the door. He is wearing an orange robe and carrying a sword between his teeth.

"Gosh you guys. That's obviously a Chinese outfit" Harold said.

"Thank you Harold" Chris said. "Now remember, anyone who doesn't sing-"

"Sorry I just thought you'd care more about getting it right" Harold interrupted.

"Anyone who doesn't sing is disqualified" Chris said.

"Your cultural insensitivity is just- Gosh!" Harold said.

"Chef, you know what to do" Chris said to Chef.

"You know it" Chef said.

He slices the door up with his sword and the breaks to pieces. All the contestants are sucked out the door.

"Not this again!" DJ exclaimed.

Chris and Chef grab on to the door.

"I meant land the plane" Chris said.

"Meh, too boring" Chef said.

The camera moves over to the contestants falling through the air.

"I'm too young and pretty to die!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Especially the latter!"

The song bell rings.

"Seriously? I mean, seriously?!" Noah said angrily. "You have terrible timing"

The camera cuts to Chris shouting at the contestants through a megaphone on the plane.

"Sing and I might think about saving you" Chris said.

The camera cuts back to the contestants falling. A upbeat sounding tune starts up.

"We're singing as we're falling" Courtney sang in an annoyed way.

"While some are cannonballing" Heather sang in the same annoyed way.

Izzy falls past them while curled up in a cannonball like form.

"Yeah!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Our lives begin to flash before our eyes" Alejandro sang.

"We might just go kablooie" Owen and Noah sang.

"Get smushed and become chewy" Tyler and Harold sang nervously as they clung on to each other.

"But there's tons of stuff we want to do before we die!" Everyone sang.

"Wait I'm confused" Ezekiel said. "Are we gonna list some stuff now or-"

"Billionairess!" Leshawna sang causing Ezekiel to be cut off.

"Billiards champion!" Cody sang.

"Make it home to see my mama" DJ sang nervously.

"Marry Cody!" Sierra sang dreamily.

She hugs Cody and he awkwardly struggles to break free.

"Catch a barrel!" Bridgette sang.

"Be an actress in a drama!" Lindsay sang.

"Corporate lawyer" Courtney sang in a serious tone.

"Prom destroyer!" Gwen sang.

"Be a ninja with throwing stars!" Harold sang.

"Lion tamer!" Alejandro sang.

"New food namer" Owen sang quickly.

"Repairman for the parallel bars" Tyler sang.

"Uh guys, this is nice but we're still falling, eh" Ezekiel pointed out.

"But first we must cease dropping" Noah sang. "Our goal here would be stopping"

"Before we smash into the ground from the sky!" Izzy sang.

"Right into little pieces..." DJ sang still sounding nervous.

"Heads merged with our feetses" Harold sang.

"That would really suck and here's why" Leshawna snag.

"We'd like to keep on living!" Bridgette sang.

The contestants form a circle to hopefully slow their fall.

"So Chris, we hope you're giving" Alejandro sang.

"Some wings!" Sierra said quickly.

"A jetpack!" Courtney said.

"What's going on?!" Ezekiel asked.

"A parachute" Heather said.

"A waterbed" Noah said.

"A trampoline" Tyler said.

"Some marshmallows!" Izzy said.

"Rocket boots!" Alejandro said.

"A flying squirrel" Lindsay said.

"Bubble bath..." Leshawna said nervously.

"Ooh! I changed mine to bubbles too" Lindsay said.

"Mama!" DJ shouted.

"Pizza! No, some chips and some dip will do!" Owen sang.

"Because there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it!" The contestants sang. "There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!"

The music cuts out.

"That was fun" Tyler said.

"Yeah" Owen said.

"We're still falling" Noah said flatly.

The contestants keep falling until that land in a giant bowl of rice inside of a game show studio. Harold sticks his head out of the rice bowl first.

"Japan! Yes!" Harold cheered. "I know everything about this place"

Leshawna crawls out of the rice next.

"What you know just sent us free falling out of a plane!" Leshawna said angrily.

Ezekiel reaches out of the rice and grabs Harold's face. He pulls himself out of the rice.

"Hey, careful" Harold said.

"Oh, sorry, eh" Ezekiel said. "I almost choked on rice down there"

The camera cuts to later where the teams have climbed out of the rice bowl and Chris is explaining the challenge.

"Okay, your first challenge is inside a Japanese game show studio" Chris said. "Bow down before Super Mega Pinball Human Smash!"

The camera zooms out to reveal that they are standing in front of a giant pinball machine. Harold and Tyler get exited looks on their faces.

"I love Japanese game shows!" Tyler exclaimed.

He and Harold high five.

"My favourite is Human Shrimp My Car Go-Go" Harold said. "Where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a-"

"Giant shrimp fork!" Tyler finished. "It's so awesome!"

Chris hits a gong to get the contestants attention.

"I love this thing" Chris said. "Okay, I'm gonna need one volunteer from each team to climb into a giant hamster ball with their team colour on it. Then the team members not in the ball will bounce the volunteer around the board to score points by bouncing you off bumpers and posts. The most points wins and gets an advantage in the second challenge"

"That doesn't sound too hard" Courtney said.

"I forgot" Chris said. "I have special local surprise you have to share the ball with. But we'll get to that in a minute. The teams first have to decide who will be in the ball. Team Victory, you're up first"

"We choose DJ" Leshawna said.

"We do!" DJ exclaimed.

"Here's your pinball buddy" Chris said as he held up a panda.

"A panda!" DJ exclaimed. "No!"

"I know" Harold said. "Pandas are Chinese"

"It's not that. Remember when I crumpled that mummy puppy in Egypt?" DJ said.

The footage switches to DJ's version of events. Him, Harold, and Leshawna are in the room with the mummified dog and for some reason DJ is wearing Harold's tin foil hat.

"It's so cute" DJ said.

He pets the mummy dog and it explodes. Then the entire pyramid explodes.

The footage switches to the present.

"That never happened" Leshawna said. "The mummy dog didn't explode it just disintegrated. Remember?"

"And I remember when you knocked that poor little birdie out of the sky" Lindsay said.

"I think that dog thing might have cursed me" DJ said.

"DJ, curses aren't real" Bridgette said. "You just had some bad luck"

The panda jumps out of Chris' arms and pounces on DJ's face. Ezekiel quickly pulls it off DJ.

"I can take over for DJ if you want me to, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Thank you" DJ said.

"Fine" Leshawna said. "Just don't mess it up"

"Don't worry, eh" Ezekiel said. "I know what I'm doing"

"Glad you got that figured out" Chris said. "And what about Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, hot?"

"I'm uh... Allergic to panda dander" Noah said. "I get hives"

"What he said" Tyler said.

"I'll do it" Alejandro said. "For my team"

"Cool" Chris said. "And catch"

He throws another panda at Alejandro. He catches it with no problem,

"Why hello handsome creature" Alejandro said to the panda. "May I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie?"

"Aw... That's so adorable" Izzy said.

"Alec Baldwin is great with animals" Lindsay said.

"That doesn't even sound close to Alejandro" Harold commented.

"And who does Team Amazon choose?" Chris asked.

"Gwen's face could use some panda remodelling" Heather said.

"We're on the same team" Gwen pointed out. "You some might want to flip the witch switch back to off"

"Would you girls like some leadership?" Courtney asked.

"Stop bickering! I'll do it" Cody said.

"You might wanna bring a toothbrush Cody" Chris said. "Because the beat you'll be sharing the ball with is Sierra"

"Wait, what?!" Cody exclaimed.

"We only had enough money in the budget for two pandas" Chris explained.

"Yes!" Sierra cheered.

She tackles Cody to the ground.

The camera cuts to later where the volunteers are inside their giant hamster balls with their pandas. Or in Cody's case Sierra.

"It's human pinball time!" Chris announced.

Chef launches the three balls into the giant pinball course. Inside Team Victory's ball Ezekiel is holding the panda above his head.

"Are you doing okay, eh?" Ezekiel asked the panda.

The panda growls at him.

"I'm taking this as a no" Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel's ball hits a bumper and scores his team a thousand points. Alejandro's hamster ball hits a bumper also scoring him a thousand points. He seems to be doing better with his panda.

"And how are you doing?" Alejandro asked the panda. "You look happy"

The panda nods.

Back with Ezekiel he trips over inside the ball and speeds out of control.

"My face, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Inside Team Amazon's ball they fall inside one area that launches them several feet into the air.

"Whoa" Cody said.

"This is so cool" Sierra said. "Hold me!"

"Uh, I'd rather not" Cody said.

Sierra wraps her arms around Cody.

Back over with Alejandro his panda now seems to be pointing in which direction to go.

"Thanks Ting-Ting" Alejandro said. "Great idea"

Alejandro passes by three bumpers and hits them all.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Amazon is adjusting the paddle as to be able to deflect Ezekiel. Except for Harold who is explaining what to do.

"The paddle must connect with the ball at a perfect thirty three point seven degree angle to maximize the impact." Harold explained.

"Either help or get out of the way" Leshawna said.

Ezekiel's ball hits the paddle and knocks over to the rest of his team.

"We're okay..." DJ said weakly.

Meanwhile, Alejandro's ball hits several more bumpers causing his score to increase.

 **Confessional**

"I must admit" Alejandro began. "Out of all the things I thought I would be doing on this show this was not one of them"

 **End Confessional**

Ezekiel's ball keeps getting bounced between two bumpers. He still hasn't managed to get back on his feet.

"I think I broke something important, eh!" Ezekiel yelled.

Team Victory's ball reaches the exit. Once it stops and the door opens Ezekiel craws out looking very beat up with the panda clinging to his head.

"That could've gone better..." Ezekiel said.

The camera moves to Team Amazon's ball. The ball reaches the exit of the pinball course and comes to a stop. The ball opens up and Cody falls out. His face is covered in lipstick marks.

"Ugh..." Cody mumbled. "If we got a point for every time she kissed me in there-"

"We'd be millionaires!" Sierra finished.

 **Confessional**

Cody has one finger in his ear like he's trying to get something out. He pulls out a piece of chewed up gum.

"Is this her gum..." Cody said in a disturbed way. "Ew! How'd it even get in there!"

 **End Confessional**

Team Chris' ball makes it to the exit last. Alejandro steps out of the ball holding the panda above his head. His team cheers.

"With a score of a four hundred and sixty two thousand Team I Am Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot takes the Super Human Mega Pinball Smashed" Chris explained. "And they win a leg up in the next Japanese challenge. Team Victory will also get a smaller leg up for coming in second place"

"Medic..." Ezekiel said weakly.

"How did they do that?" Gwen asked. "Team Victory was the first one out of the course"

"Maybe if Sierra wasn't so busy with Cody we'd have won" Courtney said.

"Don't try to pin this on me" Cody said.

"Or me" Sierra said.

"You all have a ten minute break to rest up before the next challenge" Chris said.

The camera cuts to later where Ezekiel is nervously pacing around the cargo hold nervously.

"Okay, I can do this, eh" Ezekiel said to himself.

Alejandro walks over to him.

"What's the matter Ezekiel?" Alejandro asked. "You look very nervous"

"I really messed up in that last challenge" Ezekiel said. "And I don't wanna be the first to go home again, eh"

"Zeke, what you need to do is prove yourself to them" Alejandro said.

"Yeah! Wait, how do I do that?" Ezekiel asked.

"Take charge in the next challenge" Alejandro said. "You are capable of so much. All you need to do is show your team"

"Okay" Ezekiel said. "Thanks, eh. I'm not just the weird homeschooled guy who goes home first"

"It is no problem at all" Alejandro said. "And I wish you the best of luck"

The camera switches to footage of a commercial for Total Drama Action. Chris is standing between the two trailers at the abandoned film lot.

"Welcome to Total. Drama. Action!" Chris announced.

Japanese text appears at the top of the screen.

The footage changes to Gwen, Trent, and Duncan being chased by a bear through one of the movie sets.

"Where there will be crazy action" Chris narrated.

Trent bringing a stage light over to Chef is shown next.

"And kooky filming" Chris continued.

Owen eating an entire chicken is shown after that.

"And sombre eating" Chris said.

The footage switches to Owen in the confessional.

"Very nice food" Owen said in a voice that was not his own. "I like it"

After that the footage switches to Izzy being put down by the giant monster.

"Hey there oh so cute monster" Izzy said.

Like Owen she sounded like she was being dubbed.

Various clips of the contestants competing are show next.

"Total Drama Action: Coming soon" Chris said. "Pears and apples of fun"

The camera zooms out to reveal that the contestants were watching it.

"Um... What?" Noah said flatly.

"That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanese promo for Total Drama Action. Total Drama is huge here in Japan" Chris explained.

"Wait, why were we dubbed if it's in English?" Courtney asked.

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of y'all" Chris explained. "Sorry"

"No you're not" Courtney said.

"True" Chris said. "Ready for the next challenge? I hope you payed attention because you'll be writing directing and producing a commercial"

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Chris said. "There's a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market"

Chris holds up a pink bag with a picture of a a fish tail on it.

"Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails!" Chris announced. "I call this challenge: The Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails Challenge... Of Celebration Fun"

He winks at the camera.

"You said we were gonna get a real Tokyo ad firm to do this" Chef said.

"Oops, I did. Didn't I?" Chris said. "Anyway, since Team Me won the first challenge they get to choose their props first"

Noah, Owen, Izzy, and Alejandro high five. Tyler tries to join in on the high five but falls flat on his face.

"Team Victory gets to choose second" Chris said. "And Team Amazon gets stuck with whatever's left"

"Seriously?" Courtney said. "This'd never happen if I was the leader"

"Do us all a favour and shut up" Heather said.

The camera cuts to later where Team Chris is is in the cargo hold looking at props. Alejandro pulls a spider costume and a miniature house out of a box.

"Hmm... I'm seeing a tiny town and a giant monster" Alejandro said.

"I'm liking this already" Izzy said. "Big O can be the monster"

"Al, you're a genius" Owen said.

"Super Japanese idea Al" Tyler said.

"Noah, what say you?" Alejandro asked.

"Meh" Noah said. "I guess"

Tyler takes an army hat and puts it on Noah's head.

"Okay that was unnecessary" Noah commented.

Team Chris walks away and Team Victory enters the cargo hold.

"Good luck" Alejandro said.

"Aw, thanks" Lindsay said.

"I don't need your luck" Harold said.

"Of course you don't" Alejandro said. "You have superior leadership skills and a vision. Your team is lucky to have you"

"I know right" Harold.

"Enough goofing around, eh! Let's do this thing" Ezekiel said in a serious tone.

The rest of his team gives him a weird look.

"Where did that come from" Bridgette asked.

"Sorry" Ezekiel said. "I just want to win"

Alejandro leaves Team Victory by themselves.

"I have an idea" Lindsay said. "Last time I went out for Japanese I had this _huge_ bowl of Pad Thai and it was-"

"Pad Thai is Thai!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked. "That doesn't sound right"

"Hey guys" Ezekiel said quietly. "I have-"

"Fear not everyone" Harold said. "I have a dramatic vision. It combines Kurosawa's pathos with Miyazaki's sense of wonder"

"I think I ordered that at the Japanese place too" Lindsay said.

The camera cuts to later where Team Amazon has finally gotten excess to the cargo hold. Not much is left.

"Great, all we've got is a pathetic pile of stuff nobody wants" Courtney said. "Goodbye first class"

"Don't worry" Cody said. "There's still hope"

"No, no there isn't" Heather said.

"There has to be hope" Sierra said. "We've got Cody on our team"

"Yep, all is lost" Courtney said.

Meanwhile, Team Chris is filming their commercial. Tyler and Noah are setting up prop tiny houses and Owen is already dressed as a monster and is practising.

"Owen stomp! Owen stomp good!" Owen exclaimed.

Noah gets up and goes over to him.

"Hold up there chubby buddy, let's finish the tiny city first" Noah said.

The camera moves over to Alejandro in the directors chair eating a bag of candy fish tails. He puts one in his mouth and starts to chew it before promptly spitting it out.

 **Confessional**

"It tasted like rotted fish intestine with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment" Alejandro said. "Excuse me for one moment"

Alejandro takes a piece of toilet paper and places it over the camera. The sound of Alejandro vomiting can be heard.

 **End Confessional**

Team Amazon is still trying to figure out what to do with their props.

"Okay, we have the candy fish swimming in the fish tank and then it breaks out and plays basketball" Heather suggested. "Obviously that's what's supposed to happen"

"Too Dr. Seuss" Gwen said.

Gwen picks up a hockey mask.

"What we need is spinning masks" Gwen said. "We toss candy into their mouths and-"

"What about flashing lights and fireworks" Courtney suggested as she held up the two objects she just mentioned. "Chef wants to be dazzled"

"Guys they're all good ideas" Cody said.

"Overruled! We're doing my fish tank idea" Heather said.

"Hello? The only way we're winning is with the spinning heads" Gwen said. "And lots of them"

"You people are impossible to work with!" Courtney exclaimed. "I'd rather be on Team Victory! And I hate most of them too! I'm out of here!"

Courtney angrily storms off.

"So am I!" Heather said as she followed Courtney.

"Me too!" Gwen exclaimed as she followed suit.

"Uh, we can't storm off together" Courtney said from off camera. "It kinda defeats the purpose"

"You go back that way" Heather said.

"I was here first" Courtney said. "You go!"

Cody and Sierra look away from the others and at each other.

"We're in trouble" Cody said.

"OMG IKR" Sierra said.

"What?" Cody said.

"Want me to get them?" Sierra asked.

"Uh... Not so much" Cody said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory is filming their commercial. Harold is dressed like a samurai and riding a horse and Bridgette is standing next to him holding a bucket.

"We need more rain" Harold said. "Much more. This whole thing needs to be sombrererer"

"Yes Harold" Bridgette said in an annoyed sounding way.

Ezekiel walks over to them.

"Hey, I just realized I don't have any lines in this thing, eh" Ezekiel said. "If it's because I messed up in the last challenge I promise to do better"

"We don't have time to rewrite the script" Harold said.

"Come on" Ezekiel said. "Can't we-"

"You all have five minutes left to film!" Chris shouted from off screen. "Then it's Happy Fish... Uh, yum-go... Whatever. We'll be watching the commercials in five minutes"

Meanwhile, Cody is filming Sierra who is holding a large armful of props including a doughnut, a firework, a bunch of Christmas lights, and a dead seagull.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Cody asked.

"I have no idea! And it's thrilling!" Sierra exclaimed.

"It's just you and me huh?" Cody asked.

"It's just you and me..." Sierra repeated.

She sighs happily.

"Uh, okay" Cody said nervously. "Stand by and we're rolling"

The camera cuts to later where all the contestants are in the same place where they watched the commercial from before. Owen is still dressed like the monster from his commercial.

"You know you don't have to wear that any more" Tyler said to Owen. "We finished filming"

"Uh... The zipper broke off and now it won't come off" Owen said.

Chris enters the room.

"All right, now that you're done shooting we get to see if your hard work payed off" Chris said. "Chef, start the commercials"

"No budget no ad agency rip off cheapskate" Chef mumbled as he took out the remote for the screen.

"First up is Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot" Chris said.

"Are you absolutely sure we can't negotiate a name change?" Alejandro asked. "Sierra's the one who suggested it and she isn't even on the team anymore"

"Just shut up and let us watch the commercial" Chris said. "Which I'm told is titled: "Monster Rampage". Sound exciting"

Team Chris' commercial start up on the screen with a close up of the miniature houses. The camera zooms out to reveal Owen dressed as a monster standing in front of a sky background. He smashes several houses with his feet.

"Roar! Monster noises!" Owens shouted.

He destroys several more cardboard buildings and picks up a toy truck.

The camera cuts to Tyler, Noah, Izzy, and Alejandro who are dressed as soldier watching Owen.

"Oh no, it's the giant out of shape monster" Alejandro said.

"We must run!" Tyler said way too loudly.

"Think of the children" Noah said in complete deadpan.

"He's so hot!" Izzy exclaimed.

Alejandro pulls out a bag of fish tails.

"Wait! We will stop him with this" Alejandro said.

He takes a candy fish tail out of the bag and tosses it into Owen's mouth.

"Oh, delicious" Owen said.

The camera changes to an obvious green screen background of a yellow spiral with Owen standing in the middle and the heads of his teammates surrounding him.

"Total Drama Yum-Yum- Happy Go Time! Candy Fish Tails!" Tyler, Izzy, Noah, and Alejandro sang. "Tastes so good! Wash your face!"

The footage cuts out.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Lindsay asked.

"I really wish I knew" Noah said.

"Didn't you make it?" Leshawna asked.

"That's what makes it even more frustrating" Noah said.

"Next up is Team Victory with: "A Samurai's Lament". It sure sounds... Interesting" Chris said.

The footage on the screen they're watching changes to to Harold in his samurai costume riding a horse through a hills set. It's raining and all the film is in black and white. Harold stops when he comes across DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Ezekiel, and Lindsay dressed as villagers.

"Great samurai!" Lindsay said.

"Please do you have any food" Leshawna said as she tried and failed to sound dramatic.

DJ is nervously looking around trying to remember his line. Bridgette nudges him with her elbow.

"Psst! It's your line" Bridgette whispered.

"I can't remember it" DJ whispered back.

"Ugh, I'll take it from here" Bridgette said.

Bridgette walks toward Harold

"The hunger! The hunger! The hunger!" Bridgette cried melodramatically as she fell to her knees.

A beach ball bounces on to the set.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ezekiel asked.

"Stick to the script" Leshawna whispered.

"I don't have any lines, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Guys, be quiet" DJ said.

The camera moves over to Harold who is now lying on the ground and holding a fake sword in the air. The beach ball bounces over to the sword and pops.

"Honour..." Harold said dramatically.

He holds up one of the candy fish tails.

"Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails... Eat them fast" Harold said as the camera zoomed in on him. "Time is fleeting... Gosh"

He eats the fish tail before the footage cuts to static.

"Yeah, that was interesting" Chris said.

"Maybe your Pad Thai idea wasn't so bad" Leshawna said to Lindsay.

"I thought I did pretty good in it" Ezekiel said.

"Your only line wasn't even in the script" Leshawna pointed out.

"It was art, a metaphor" Harold said. "A commentary on the earth's sorrow and it's crying out for more-"

Harold is cut off when Chris puts his hand over his mouth.

"Next up we got Team Amazon" Chris said.

A look of shock comes over Gwen, Heather, and Courtney.

"This is humiliating..." Gwen muttered.

"What do we tell him?" Heather whispered to Gwen.

Gwen looks at Courtney.

"Uh, Chris as the leader of this team..." Courtney began. "I... Uh, I regret to inform you that we didn't-"

"Come up with a title for our awesome commercial!" Cody interrupted.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Gwen asked.

"Just play along" Heather whispered to Gwen. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Let's just call this commercial... "Huh?". Yeah, that works" Cody said.

The footage on the screen changes to an orange background with a candy fish tail going towards the camera with some happy sounding music playing. The camera cuts to some spinning masks in front of a multicoloured background the masks turn into doughnuts. The doughnuts turn into one big doughnut and it explodes.

"Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tail!" Cody and Sierra sang via voice over.

The camera cuts to Sierra shouting into a megaphone in front of a yellow background.

"Eat them now!" Sierra shouted.

The camera cuts to he facing in the opposite directions.

"Eat them now!" Sierra shouted.

The footage them switches to a candy fish tail floating in a fish tank.

"Eat them any time!" Sierra shouted via voice over. "Just eat them!"

The camera cuts to a dead seagull in front of a purple background eating a candy fish tail.

"You eat it!" The seagull said in Cody's voice.

The commercial then cuts to static.

All the contestants other than those involved in making it are just blankly staring at the screen. Chris' entire body does a quick twitch.

"Uh... Okay then" Chris said. "So Chef, which one is our winner?"

"Chris, I think I gotta go with Team Amazon" Chef said.

Team Amazon cheers.

"I don't know why. I guess there's something about exploding doughnuts that I like" Chef said.

"Cody, that was amazing" Gwen said.

"Totally amazing" Courtney said.

"Oh isn't he..." Sierra said dreamily. "Group hug!"

Sierra hugs Cody tightly. Gwen, Courtney, and Heather approach Sierra and Cody only to have Sierra hold her hand out.

"Back off" Sierra said.

"Congratulations to our winners" Chris said.

Chris turns to Chef.

"But Chef, I also have to ask" Chris said. "In your opinion which was the absolute worst"

"Uh, those guys with the sad donkey thing" Chef said as he pointed at Team Victory."It looks like they did it in one take. You lose!"

"It was in one take" Bridgette said.

"Well it looks like someone on Team Victory will be going home tonight" Chris said.

The camera cuts to later where Ezekiel is sitting in Economy Class by himself. Alejandro walks over to him and sits down with him.

"Hey Al" Ezekiel said. "I followed your advice and I still blew it, eh. Nobody on my team likes me"

"I am very sorry" Alejandro said. "But there's still hope that you won't get eliminated. Or at the very least someone will like you"

"Thanks, eh" Ezekiel said. "I guess that helps me a little"

The camera cuts to later where Team Victory is in the elimination room.

"Here's how it works" Chris began. "You'll find six passports up in the loser class bathroom. Each passport represents a member of your team. Stamp the passport of the person you want to send home to vote. Got it?"

"Crystal clear" Lindsay said.

 **Confessional**

Lindsay is holding up her own passport and looking at it.

"This is a really good picture of me" Lindsay said.

She hugs the passport and exits the confessional.

 **Second Confessional**

"Sorry Zeke, you just really creep me out" Bridgette said as she stamped Ezekiel's passport.

 **Third Confessional**

Leshawna is seen looking at both Ezekiel and Harold's passports and trying to decide who to vote for.

 **Fourth Confessional**

DJ is looking at two passports with the picture obscured to the camera. He closes his eyes and randomly stamps one of them.

 **Fifth Confessional**

"You know Harold's the main reason we didn't win, eh" Ezekiel said. "There's a chance he can go home in stead of me"

Ezekiel stamps Harold's passport.

 **Sixth** **Confessional**

Harold stamps Ezekiel's passport.

 **End Confessional**

All the teams are back in the elimination room.

"Those staying in the game will get in flight snacks" Chris said. "And if you don't you'll be taking the Drop of Shame"

"This has to be against the law somewhere" Bridgette said.

"It is" Chris said. "But we aren't travelling to those places"

"Oh, that's good to know" Lindsay said. "I don't want to break the law"

"The following players are safe" Chris said. "Lindsay, Bridgette, Leshawna, and DJ"

Chef throws them all bags of peanuts. Ezekiel and Harold exchange nervous looks.

"And now we only have one bag of peanuts left" Chris said. "It was a close-ish call but the final bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Harold" Chris finished.

Chef throws the last peanut bag to Harold

"Yes!" Harold cheered.

"Come on guys" Ezekiel said. "I can do better if you just let me stay"

"It's not just that" Bridgette said. "It's just that as a person we don't like you"

"If it's 'cause of that sexist stuff I said I've gotten over it" Ezekiel said.

"Zeke your time on the show is up" Chris said.

"Bye Elijah" Lindsay said.

Ezekiel walks over to the Drop of Shame and looks down.

"Come on I can't be the first voted off my team again" Ezekiel said. "That's just not-"

Chris throws Ezekiel a parachute and pushes him out of the plane.

"Fair!" He finished as he fell.

Chef closes the plane door and Chris looks at the camera.

"Sayonara from Japan" Chris said. "Where will our travels take us next? Will Team Amazon be able to maintain their fragile peace"

The camera cuts to Gwen, Courtney, and Heather glaring at each other with Sierra hugging Cody in the background.

"What kind of weird food will Chef cook up next?" Chris asked with a voice over.

The camera switches to Chef holding a doughnut with a stick of dynamite in the hole. The doughnut explodes and gets all over Chef.

The footage switches to Chris lounging in the cockpit with Chef driving.

"All these questions and more probably won't be answered" Chris said. "But they might. So you should stick around and find out in the next episode of, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

The camera cuts to the wing of the plane where Ezekiel is clinging to the plane.

"I'm not going down this easy, eh!" Ezekiel shouted. "This ain't gonna be the least you hear of Zeke! This game is mine!

Ezekiel loses his grip and falls off the wing of the plane.

"Never mind!" Ezekiel screamed. "I should've thought this through a bit better!"

* * *

 **So** **far I've had the most fun writing this series. Hopefully Ezekiel's involvement in this chapter made it different from canon. Speaking of Ezekiel I know it seems kind of pointless to spare him only to eliminate him. But I wanted to give him just a bit more screen time than in canon. But I really didn't know what else to do with him and also I want to write Harold some more. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	4. Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour. Steeped in tradition, Japan's modern allure is as fascinating at its rich history. Here, our competitors experienced Japan's innovative entertainment. Harold took charge of his team and made the worst commercial I've ever seen. But luckily for him Zeke's inability to stand up straight in a ball and want for more screen time that kept Harold around but got Ezekiel eliminated. So long weirdo. We're two warriors down and we've still got fifteen to go. Which will it be? Find out on, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

In First Class Team Amazon is asleep. With the exception of Sierra who is wide awake and is giving Cody a foot massage. This startles Cody and wakes him.

"S-Sierra! What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Everyone loves a foot message" Sierra said.

"Yeah, normally" Cody said. "I just prefer to be awake for it"

"Did you know there's a pressure point between the tarsal bones that can paralyze temporarily you?" Sierra asked.

"Uh, no" Cody said. "Why do you bring it-"

Sierra presses said pressure point and paralyzes Cody.

 **Confessional**

"I feel like Chris specifically let her on the show to torture me" Cody said.

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Team Chris and Team Victory are in Economy Class.

"Okay, this time we're winning" Leshawna said. "Are y'all with me"

"Oh course we are" DJ said.

"Yeah!" Lindsay cheered. "Wait, what am I happy about?"

"By the way" Harold said. "Sorry about letting Alejandro's praise go to my head last challenge"

"There's something up about that guy" Bridgette said. "How is he so perfect"

"I think that was just a coincidence" DJ said. "He's such a nice guy"

"He's too nice" Bridgette said.

"I don't think that's a thing" Lindsay said.

Chris walks into the Economy Class area.

"And how is everyone back here... Is what I'd say if I cared" Chris said.

He starts to walk past the teams.

"Where are you takin' us next?" Leshawna asked. "Can it please be a place where there's no pinball of any kind?"

"Or pandas" DJ added.

"Or candied fish tails" Noah said.

"Fish tails! Where can I get them!" Owen exclaimed.

"Our destination is everything you just asked for" Chris said.

Sierra who was standing in the doorway overhears this and winces.

 **Confessional**

"Thanks to my extensive viewings, and re-viewings, and re-re-viewings of seasons one and two I can safely say that if Chris says one thing he means another" Sierra said. "Ah, classic Chris"

 **End Confessional**

Cody walks out of the First Class area of the plane and over to where Team Victory is sitting.

"Hey, can I sit down here?" Cody asked.

"Sure" Harold said.

"Thanks a lot" Cody said. "I do not want to spend much more time around Sierra"

He sat down on the bench with Team Victory.

"Do you think it's possible for me to switch over to you guys?" Cody asked. "As much as I like being on the same team as Gwen I'm afraid that Sierra's going to start doing things to me in my sleep"

"Maybe you can join us" Lindsay said. "Aw, but then one of us would have to leave"

"Cody, if you want my advice you should try talking it out with Sierra" Harold said.

"Uh, I think I've made it pretty clear I'm not interested in her" Cody said. "It's like talking to a brick wall"

The plane starts to go through some turbulence an d the competitors in Economy Class start to buckle themselves in. Leshawna, flies into the air and hits her head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

The camera cuts to Chris and Chef in the cockpit

"We got some nasty air bumps" Chef said into the speakers. "Lock your butts to a seat and try not to die. Over!"

"You don't need to say over" Chris said.

"I like saying it" Chef said. "Over!"

The camera cuts back to Economy Class.

"Coming back here was a mistake..." Cody said nervously.

"We're all gonna die!" Owen shouted.

Alejandro squeezes a pressure point on Owen's shoulder which makes him fall asleep.

"That takes care of things" Alejandro said.

Noah tires to buckle his seat belt but the strap breaks.

"Perfect..." Noah said sarcastically.

Back in the cockpit Chris and Chef are talking.

"Should we stop messin' with them and level out?" Chef asked.

"Um... Nah" Chris said.

The plane lands on a very icy runway and slides for a couple feet before coming to a stop when it crashes into some ice. DJ makes it to the door only to realize how far down it is to the ground.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

Leshawna walks towards the door and accidentally bumps DJ off the plane. Lindsay doesn't stop walking either and causes Leshawna to fall off the plane. Eventually after a chain reaction of people walking into each other everyone but Owen has fallen out of the plane. He jumps out of the plane.

"I'm alive!" Owen exclaimed.

Chris walks over to the door.

"Enjoying the Yukon?" Chris asked.

"No..." Gwen said weakly.

"Great" Chris said. "That's what I hoped for"

The camera cuts to later where Chris is wearing his winter coat and talking to the contestants who aren't wearing winter clothes. They're all standing next to a partially frozen lake.

"Um, hello? Where are our jackets?" Heather asked.

"Relax, I ordered coats for everyone" Chris said. "They won't be ready for weeks but they're on the way"

"Maybe we should huddle for warmth" Courtney suggested.

Cody winks at Gwen before Sierra grabs him in a bear hug from behind. Noah grabs on to Bridgette.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"It's either you or Owen" Noah said. "And he's really sweaty"

Bridgette pushes him off.

"You can cuddle with me buddy" Owen said as he walked over to Noah.

Owen pulls Noah into a tight hug.

"It sure is chilly" Chris said.

Chef walks over to Chris and hands him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Coco?" Chef asked.

"Don't mind if I do" Chris said.

He drinks half of the hot chocolate.

"Ah, much better" Chris said.

"You gonna finish that?" Owen asked.

"Of course he is" Sierra said. "Hot chocolate is his favourite drink"

"Wrong" Chris said. "It's actually-"

"Second only to tomato juice" Sierra said.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked. "That's not on any of the fan sites?"

"I went to your high school and interviewed the teachers" Sierra said. "It's for the unauthorized biography I'm writing"

Chris gasps.

"They said-" Sierra began before Chris put his hand over her mouth.

"Okay, okay, that's enough" Chris said.

Sierra walks back over to her team.

"Now, let's get into today's challenge" Chris said. "Crossing the icy river and Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy. But thanks to global warming earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting"

"By interesting do you mean deadly?" Bridgette asked.

"Bingo" Chris said.

"Aha! Yay!" Izzy cheered.

"Today's Challenge is called Total Drama... The Icicle" Chris said.

"I don't get it" Owen said.

"Yeah, I think you need to understand how puns work before you try and make them" Noah said.

"Just roll with it" Chris said. "Teams must make their way across this watery chasm by jumping from ice float to ice float. First team across gets to choose which dog sled on the far side to use in the next part of the challenge. They also have to decide who gets to be the dog. Then you must bring the sled to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team along the way at the check points"

"What if we fall into the water?" Tyler asked. "I don't wanna freeze to death"

"Don't worry, we're legally required to save you" Chris said. "See, we've got some divers down stream"

Chris gestures to two interns in scuba gear who are frozen in an ice block.

"That's reassuring" Noah said sarcastically.

"You guys ready for some mad ice float jumping?" Tyler asked his team. "Because I'm kickin' it into high gear! Woo!"

The camera moves over to Leshawna talking to her team.

"Whoever doesn't land near the sled head straight for the finish line" Leshawna said. "That way we won't lose time stopping at each meeting point"

"Yeah, that works out" Bridgette said said.

"Okay" DJ said.

Harold nods

"Excuse me" Heather asked Chris. "What's the reward in this challenge?"

"Did I say this was a reward?" Chris asked.

"We've already lost two players. There has to be a reward" Cody said.

"There aren't enough of us for Chris to cut each episode" Noah said.

"Yeah, but we find teams try harder during elimination challenges" Chris said. "So we won't tell you until the challenge is over. Anywho, the challenge starts in three, two, one... Now!"

Chef blows a horn signalling the start of the race. The Teams start running towards the ice floats. Tyler is the first to jump on to an ice float but but he slips on the ice and falls into the water.

"Hi Tyler!" Lindsay said as she jumped by.

"L-Lindsay! C-can I get some h-h-help!" Tyler said through chattering teeth.

"Sorry, we're on different teams" Lindsay said. "Love you"

Lindsay blows him a kiss and continues.

 **Confessional**

"Why do I have such lousy luck?" Tyler asked. "For example, on the fan blogs I'm talked about the least. Even Zeke is mentioned more... And he's Zeke!"

 **Second Confessional**

"Wait, I could switch over to Tyler's team. Yeah that could work" Lindsay said. "No, wait, Colby isn't on that team"

 **End Confessional**

Izzy does several flips across the ice floats while Owen and Noah watch.

"If Nutsy can do it, so can we" Noah said to Owen. "Come one"

Noah jumps on to the first ice float and fell on his face.

"Noah!" Owen exclaimed.

Owen jumped on to the ice and accidentally flung Noah backwards into the air.

"Uh... I'll just go ahead without you okay?" Owen asked.

Noah muttered something inaudible.

"Okay, cool" Owen said.

Gwen jumps on to an ice block and lands on her knees and hands.

"Hey, this is easy" Gwen said.

The ice below her begins to crack.

"Uh oh, this isn't good" Gwen said.

Due to her hands and feet being on different parts of the ice she starts to struggle balancing. Cody notices this.

"Hang on Gwen!" Cody exclaimed.

Cody starts running towards her but accidentally crashes into Owen.

"Sorry about that" Owen said.

A polar bear sticks its head out of the water and tips the piece of ice they're standing on. Owen and Cody slide towards the polar bear.

"I don't want to die in the Yukon!" Cody shouted. "Why can't it be somewhere warm like Hawaii!?"

A chunk of ice is dropped on to the polar bears head by Sierra.

"Bad bear!" Sierra shouted. "I may have a pre-written obituary for Cody but that doesn't mean I want to post it!"

The polar bear lets go of the ice float causing Owen and Cody to fall into the water.

"I'm coming Cody!" Sierra exclaimed.

She took a fish out of the water and starts using it as a paddle.

Meanwhile, Bridgette is making her way across the ice. She runs past Alejandro but slipped before she could jump. Alejandro grabs her arm and stops her before she fell into the water.

"Oh... Thank you" Bridgette said. "You know we're on different teams... Right?"

"My mother raised a gentleman" Alejandro said. "Teams are irrelevant"

"Uh huh... Right" Bridgette said.

 **Confessional**

"What is going on with him?" Bridgette asked. "He's so nice. That's not a bad thing... But still, how is he still perfect?"

 **End Confessional**

Alejandro had jumped over to the next ice float and Bridgette is preparing to jump.

"Amigo, I'll catch you if you fall" Alejandro said.

"I'm not going to fall" Bridgette said.

Bridgette jumps to the other side and ends up accidentally landing on Alejandro.

"Sorry" Bridgette said.

"Oh, it is no problem at all" Alejandro said.

"Yeah, that was a bit creepy" Bridgette muttered under her breath.

Both of them get up off the ground.

 **Confessional**

"I am not falling for him" Bridgette said. "He may have incredible looks but there has to be something behind it"

 **End Confessional**

Cody and Owen are still in the water.

"I think I'm about to die..." Cody said. "Why does it have to be so slow"

"I know" Owen said. "I can't feel anything below my waist"

Sierra paddles over to them on her ice float and pulls Cody out of the water.

"Oh my dear Cody, if one of us drowns I want it to be me" Sierra said.

"Me too..." Cody said.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Owen shouted.

Owen grabs on to the back of the ice float Sierra is on and pulled himself on to it.

"Hi guys" He said.

"Hey is the room spinning for anyone else?" Cody asked.

"Oh! You need to get to shore fast!" Sierra exclaimed.

Sierra picks up Cody and raises him above her head.

"Uh what's going on?" Cody asked.

Sierra throws Cody and he crashes into a rock on the other side of the water.

"I'm okay..." He said weakly.

A pile of snow falls on top of him.

"Less okay now..."

Meanwhile, Leshawna reaches the shore where Chris is to welcome her.

"Nice work" Chris said. "And lucky for you Harold and DJ already made it over here"

Leshawna looks over and sees DJ and Harold on a sled. DJ is on the front of the sled pulling it.

"Cool" Leshawna said.

Leshawna goes over to the sled.

"Y'all ready?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah!" Harold cheered.

"Uh... Can someone else pull the sled?" DJ asked. "My legs are feeling a bit numb"

"You're the strongest one here" Leshawna said. "It just makes more sense"

"Okay..." DJ said.

The camera moves over to Courtney and Heather getting off the ice and running over to a sled where Chris is.

"Courtney, you're the first one to arrive which means you've got to pull the sled" Chris said.

"What?! But Heather got here at the exact same time as me" Courtney said.

"In the event of a tie we go alphabetically" Chris said.

Courtney looks over and sees that Heather is already lounging in the sled.

"Heather, help me out here" Courtney said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Well because- Uh... Well played" Courtney said.

"I do my best" Heather said.

Tyler runs over to the last sled which has a crate with some radioactive symbols in it.

"Oh no!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Afraid so" Chris said.

Izzy runs up to the sled and jumps on to one of the crates and balances on her hand.

"Ooh! Look, a speaker" Izzy said as she pointed to the radioactive symbol. "It must play music"

"Is that box radioactive?" Tyler asked.

"Meh, what isn't radioactive these days?" Chris said.

Izzy crawls into the crate.

"Uh, you might not want to do that" Tyler said.

She sticks her head out of the box to reveal that she is now glowing green.

"Weird, I can't find the radio anywhere" Izzy said. "I think someone stole it"

The camera moves over to DJ strapping into the harness that pulls the sled.

"Finally" DJ said.

"Now let's get moving" Leshawna said.

"Do you think we should wait for the rest of our team?" Harold asked.

"Lindsay and Bridgette know what to do" Leshawna said. "Now come on. Let's get moving"

DJ starts running and pulling the sled behind him.

The camera moves over to Courtney struggling to put her harness on.

"Come on! Why is this so difficult!" Courtney exclaimed.

She sees Team Victory's sled go by her.

"Hey! DJ! How do I put this on?!" She asked.

DJ opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Leshawna.

"Not a word DJ" Leshawna said.

"Try not to maim any animals out there!" Heather shouted at DJ.

This causes DJ to tear up a bit.

"Gosh! There is not an animal curse!" Harold said. "Focus"

Courtney continues to try and strap into her harness. Tyler passes her while pulling Izzy in the sled.

"Hey! Can you help me!?" Courtney shouted.

"Uh, I don't really like or trust you" Tyler said. "You threatened to drop me off a hot air balloon. Remember?"

Heather took a whip from out of the sled and used it on Courtney.

"Ow! Okay, that was unnecessary" Courtney said.

"It's kinda fun" Heather said.

"I refuse to move until you put that whip away" Courtney said.

She flicked the whip at Courtney again.

"Now move it!" She demanded.

"Ugh... Fine" Courtney said.

Courtney finally straps into the harness and starts running.

Meanwhile, Cody is walking through the snow by himself. He looks cold and has a few icicles hanging off of his face.

"S-so cold..." Cody said.

Sierra ran over to him.

"Hey Cody!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Gah!" He yelled. "How did you find me?!"

"Followed your footprints" Sierra said. "It's pretty easy since I know your shoe size"

"You know wh-what! I am g-going out on my own" Cody said as he looked Sierra in the eyes. "I am b-being assertive and making eye contact. And I am terrified"

"Oh, that's okay. I'll go with you" Sierra said.

"I don't think you understand what "On my own" means" Cody said.

Meanwhile, Courtney is still pulling Heather on her sled. Heather spots Gwen up ahead.

"Courtney! Stop here!" Heather exclaimed.

She stops running when she reaches the checkpoint Gwen is at.

"Thanks" Gwen said.

Gwen hopped on to the sled.

"Now move it!" Heather demanded Courtney as she cracked the whip.

"Okay! This is just getting weird" Courtney said. "Stop it!"

"I'd love it. But it makes you go faster" Heather said.

 **Confessional**

"Whipping?! With a whip? When the time comes she is going to get it" Courtney said. "This has got to be illegal"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Tyler is pulling Izzy on his teams sled.

"If you see anybody call out" Tyler said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I see Tyler!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I mean not me" Tyler said.

Noah runs up behind the sled and hops on to it next to Izzy.

"There's Noah!" Izzy cheered. "Hey Noah! Someone stole our radio"

"Wh-what?" Noah asked.

"Don't touch her" Tyler said. "You might become some sort of freaky mutant"

"Ooh! You should definitely touch me" Izzy said.

"Um... No thank you" Noah said.

Meanwhile, DJ is pulling Harold and Leshawna through the snow.

"DJ, why did you slow down?" Leshawna asked.

"I-I'm really cold" DJ said, sounding out of breath. "Can someone else pull?"

"There's not enough time to switch" Harold said. "Plus you're our strongest teammate"

"Okay" DJ said.

Leshawna spots Lindsay up ahead.

"Lindsay! Hop right on!" Leshawna exclaimed.

Lindsay jumps on to the sled as it passed her.

"Whee! Let's go!" Lindsay cheered.

"Can we please slow down some more?" DJ asked. "I don't want to hit any animals"

"DJ! You are not cursed!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Now move it!"

 **Confessional**

"I don't wanna be the mean one" Leshawna said. "But somebody has to keep this mess of a team together"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Bridgette make it to a checkpoint.

"We should wait here" Alejandro said.

"My team has a plan" Bridgette said. "I have to make it to the finish line"

"Please, you should rest up" Alejandro said. "You look cold. Take my shirt"

Alejandro takes off his shirt and offers it to Bridgette.

"I can't freeze. My Latin blood won't allow it" Alejandro said.

"N-no! I am not getting distracted by your incredible handsomeness!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I am going to the finish line to meet the rest of my team and we are going to win!"

Bridgette runs off.

 **Confessional**

"I'm on to him. He may think he's smooth but I can see through him" Bridgette said.

 **Second Confessional**

"Bridgette is becoming a problem" Alejandro said. "But she ran off so fast she's bound to get lost. I win either way"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Harold, Lindsay, and Leshawna are still being pulled by DJ.

"Guys, can we take like, a five minute break?" DJ asked.

"Maybe we should" Lindsay said to Leshawna.

"Yeah, we still have a lot of time" Harold said.

"Okay fine" Leshawna said. "DJ, you get a break"

"Phew, finally" DJ said.

DJ stops the sled right in front of a baby seal.

"Aw... Hey there little guy" DJ said to the seal as he picked it up. "I would never hurt you"

"Okay, break over" Leshawna said.

"I don't know" Lindsay said. "I think if we stopped for bit more it wouldn't hurt"

Harold nods in agreement.

"Look, we lost Zeke in the last challenge. I don't want us to lose again" Leshawna said. "And I 'specially don't want Heather to win"

"That's fair" Lindsay said.

The seal jumped up and bit DJ's hand.

"Oh come on! I didn't even do anything this time!" DJ exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just one of those naturally aggressive baby seals?" Lindsay suggested.

"Is that even a thing?" DJ asked.

Lindsay shrugged.

"Can somebody please get it off me?" DJ asked. "It doesn't really hurt but it's kinda annoying"

Meanwhile, Tyler, Noah, and Izzy arrive at the checkpoint Alejandro is at.

"Ah, amigos, I'm glad you could make it" Alejandro said.

"Uh... Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Noah asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that" Alejandro said as he put his shirt back on.

"Can we go now?" Tyler asked.

"Of course" Alejandro said.

Tyler starts running again.

Meanwhile, Bridgette is running through the snow and trying to find the finish line.

"Stupid Alejandro and his shirtlessness" Bridgette said as she ran. "Come on, where's the finish line?"

 **Confessional**

"Looking back, blindly running away from Alejandro was probably just as bad an idea as staying with Alejandro" Bridgette said.

 **End Confessional**

Bridgette kept running as snow started to fall.

"Oh come on" Bridgette said. "Now it's snowing?"

She started to run faster only to trip and go sliding down a hill. She stops at the bottom of the hill only to have a bunch of snow fall down upon her and bury the lower half of her body. She tries to break free but can't seem to.

"Huh, snow is surprisingly heavy... Crap" Bridgette said.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Heather, and Courtney stop their sled when they see Cody and Sierra.

"Need a lift?" Gwen asked them.

"Of course" Sierra said.

Sierra picks up the still frozen Cody and brings him over to the sled.

"A-and a r-restraining order" Cody said through chattering teeth.

Meanwhile, the members of Team Chris currently on their sled stop at the next checkpoint to pick up Owen.

"Get on" Alejandro said.

Owen gets on the sled looking very tired out.

"What's the matter Big O" Izzy said.

"I haven't eaten in hours" Owen said. "I wish this challenge was in Russia. I hear they're making the worlds largest cake"

"Ooh! What flavour?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know" Owen said. "But who cares. It's still cake"

"Okay Tyler, time to get moving" Noah said.

"I am moving" Tyler said from out of view.

The camera zooms out to reveal Tyler trying to run forward on the sled but only running in place.

"No. You're miming" Noah said flatly.

"Ugh! It must be these shoes" Tyler said. "They don't work well on ice. If we were pulling this across a volleyball court we'd have already won"

"Well it isn't a volleyball court" Noah said. "So you'd better find a way out of this"

Meanwhile, on Team Victory's sled.

"Hang on, where's the path?" Harold asked.

"DJ, do you have any idea where we are?" Leshawna asked.

"No... I've just been running... I wasn't paying much attention..." DJ said weakly.

Leshawna facepalms.

"We should've given him a break" Harold said.

"I know!" Leshawna snapped. "Uh... Sorry... I just needed to get that out"

"G-guys... Can I please stop running?" DJ asked.

"Yes" Leshawna said.

"Thank you" DJ said.

DJ stops running.

"Okay, while you rest we'll find a way out of this" Leshawna said. "Do either of you know how to get out of here

"I highly doubt Lindsay does" Harold said.

"Rude. I'm right next to you" Lindsay said.

"Do you know?" Harold asked.

"Uh... No" Lindsay said.

Meanwhile, Bridgette is still stuck in the snow. Chris drives up to her on his snowmobile.

"Oh dear, how did this happen" Chris said sarcastically.

"I was in a hurry to get away from Alejandro and then I fell down this hill and got covered in snow" Bridgette explained. "Can I get some help? It is really heavy"

"I'd love to. But I'm just a fly on the wall" Chris said. "I'm not allowed to interfere... Well that's a lie. I can do this!"

The song bell rings.

"What?!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Now start singing" Chris said.

Before Bridgette could start Team Amazon's sled drives up.

"Oh, hello there backup singers" Chris said.

"Crap! I thought you'd forgotten the music challenge this time" Heather said.

"As if" Chris said. "It's my favourite part. It'll never get old"

"Aren't we all supposed to sing?" Heather pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh no, I gave up on that" Chris said. "Turns out it's a lot harder to have everyone in the same spot at the same time than I thought it was. Now sing!"

The music started up as Bridgette awkwardly started to look around.

"Everything is just a mess!" Bridgette sang.

Heather, Gwen, and Courtney stuck their heads on screen from the left.

"Oooh, mess!" They sang.

"I think I feel a sharp pain in my chest!" Bridgette continued.

The three Amazon's stuck their head on screen from the other side.

"Oooh, chest!" The three backup girls sang.

"I suppose it could be worse though" She sang.

"Oooh, though!" Gwen, Heather, and Courtney sang.

"But I am still, stuck in the snow!" Bridgette sang.

The camera moved to Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather dancing by their sled with Cody shivering in the background.

"She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck! Stuck in the snow!" They sang.

The camera panned back to Bridgette who was still awkwardly buried in the snow.

"I never trusted a thing that he said!" Bridgette sang.

"Ooh, said!" Courtney, Gwen, and Heather sang as they stuck their heads on screen.

"I really wish I was on my team's sled!" Bridgette continued singing.

"Oooh, sled!" The three other girls sang.

"I'm still stuck in this stupid place!" She sang.

"Oooh, place!" Gwen, Courtney, and Heather sang.

"Oh crap, now I can't feel my face!" Bridgette sang.

Courtney, Gwen, and Heather start to dance around Bridgette.

"She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck! Stuck in the snow!" They sang.

Sierra and Cody slide up to her. Cody was still frozen.

"Stuck, stuck, stuck in the snow!" They sang before the music cut out.

The camera zooms out to reveal Chris clapping.

"Amazons, be gone" Chris said.

Team Amazon goes back to their sled and goes away.

"Chris! Help me out!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Sorry Bridge. Fly on the wall. Remember?" Chris said. "Good luck!"

Chris hops on to his snowmobile and drives off.

Meanwhile, Tyler is pulling the rest of his team over an icy bridge. Owen is jumping up and down.

"Guys, we need to find an outhouse" Owen said. "Or a tree! Anything!"

All of Owen's jumping caused the ice to break and the sled to fall down towards the water. Tyler is dragged down with them. But he manages to grab on to the edge of the ice and holds his team up.

"How are you able to do this?" Noah asked Tyler.

 **Confessional**

"I've got wickedly strong fingers" Tyler said. "Doctors can't explain it. During my first piano lesson I broke the piano. After that I got into sports"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Team Victory has started moving again.

"Okay, I still don't know where we are" Leshawna said. "But we've gotta be getting closer"

"I can't feel my toes right now" DJ said.

"Come on, please keep it up" Leshawna said.

"Maybe we should give him a break" Lindsay said.

"Lindsay! We've done that!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Jeez, you don't have to get so hostile" Lindsay said.

"I'm sorry... I just don't want to get in last place again" Leshawna said.

Meanwhile, Tyler is still holding his team up on the cliff.

"Okay guys, start climbing up" Tyler said to his team.

Owen climbs up the other and grabs on to Tyler's head. He pulls himself up followed by Noah, Izzy, and Alejandro.

"Great work guys" Tyler said.

Tyler pulls himself up from the cliff and then pulls up the sled.

"All right Tyler!" Izzy cheered.

His team got back on the sled and Tyler started running.

"Oh yeah! I'm so pumped!" Tyler cheered.

He starts running down a hill and trips over. He gets dragged behind his own sled. Noah looks ahead and sees the finish line that Team Amazon is already close.

"Owen! Lean forwards!" Noah exclaimed.

"You got it little buddy" Owen said.

Owen leans forwards and the sled goes faster. Tyler hit his head on a rock on the way down.

"Seriously!" Tyler yelled.

Team Chris' sled goes over the finish line before the other two.

"All right!" Noah cheered.

"Nice work Owen" Izzy said.

"Cnn smmmnn hlp?" Tyler asked in a muffled voice from beneath a pile of snow. "Snnn imm vrry hmmy"

Team Amazon made it over to the finish line next.

"Team Amazon gets second!" Chris announced.

"Come on! I got whipped and I don't even get first class!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Hey, at least we aren't in last" Gwen said.

"You weren't the one being whipped, Gwen!" Courtney yelled.

"What's this about being whipped?" Noah asked.

"Sounds hot" Izzy said.

Before anyone could respond to Izzy's comment Team Victory crossed the finish line.

"Are we in last?" Leshawna asked.

"Yes" Chris said flatly.

DJ collapsed to the ground.

"Also, even if you weren't Bridgette isn't here so you'd go to last by default" Chris said. "See you in the elimination room"

 **Confessional**

"Well... At least things can't get worse from here" DJ said. "Right?"

 **End Confessional**

Later, Team Victory had gathered in the elimination room.

"I have barf bags full of peanuts for all of you who are staying" Chris said. "Lindsay, Bridgette, and Harold. Here you go"

Chris throws them all peanut bags.

"DJ, you couldn't run fast enough to win your team the challenge and you also got lost" Chris said. "Leshawna, you bossed your team around the entire challenge and hardly ever let DJ take a break"

Chef walks up to Chris.

"Uh... Chef... Who's driving the plane?" Chris asked.

"Autopilot" Chef said.

The camera cut to a life size inflatable version of Chef in the copilots chair.

"I repeat, uncharted aircraft this is a no-fly zone. Over" A voice on the radio said. "Hello?"

The scene shifted back to the elimination room.

"I've got one last barf bag" Chris said. "And it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Leshawna!" Chris finished.

He threw the final bag to her.

"Yes!" Leshawna cheered. "Oh... Sorry"

"It's fine" DJ said. "I don't blame you for voting me out with my animal curse and all"

"DJ, there is no curse" Leshawna said.

"By TJ" Lindsay said. "We'll miss you"

DJ walked over to the door and took a parachute.

"Uh, do I have to jump?" DJ asked. "It looks like a long way-"

Chris pushed him out of the plane.

"I don't miss him" Chris said.

 **Confessional**

"DJ was not the one I wanted to eliminate. But I suppose he's expendable" Alejandro said. "They all are. Some will prove to be more challenging than others. But one by one they'll all go down"

 **Second Confessional**

"After what happened today I think I trust Alejandro even less" Brdigette said. "But I suppose it could be a freak coincidence. I guess I'll have to see"

 **Third Confessional**

"Well, I totally rocked it today" Tyler bragged. "I saved my team from certain death and we got first place. Woo!"

Tyler pumps his fist in the air and accidentally punches the ceiling. An air vent grate falls on top of his head and knocks him out. Chris sticks his head in the door.

"Will Tyler continue to be surprisingly useful. Or will he just be a clumsy guy who's afraid of chickens?" Chris said. "Probably the latter. Find out next time, on Total. Drama. World Tour!"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, DJ is falling through the air. He pulls the cord on his parachute.

"Well, I guess it could be worse" DJ said. "To be honest I'm kinda glad to be going home"

DJ lands on the ground next to the baby seal from before.

"Ah! Don't hurt me!" DJ exclaimed.

The baby seal gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw..." He said.

DJ picked up the seal.

"What a cute little guy" DJ said. "You promise not to hurt me"

The seal nods.

"Wait a minute... I still don't know how to get home" DJ said.

The camera zooms out to reveal that DJ is in the middle of nowhere.

"Aw nuts"

* * *

 **I'd say that so far this chapter is the most different from canon. It's the first one to have a song with mostly different lyrics. Which is a good thing. Speaking of different, the reason I eliminated DJ is because I didn't really know what to do with him and I've decided to give Bridgette some more focus. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Broadway, Baby!

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour! We went to the Yukon. Canada's frozen gem. Here our competitors discovered the thrill of ice float jumping. The chill of dog sledding. And Bridgette continued to not trust Alejandro. But this ended up leaving her stuck under a pile of snow. In the end for it was DJ who said goodbye to his team. Where will we dump our teams next? Find out now on Total. Drama. Wolrd Tour!"

In the first class section of the plane Tyler and Alejandro were eating a bowl of rice while talking. Izzy was getting a back massage next to them.

"Man, first class rocks." Tyler said.

"Today we eat the breakfast of champions." Alejandro said.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Izzy said. "Thanks intern guy."

A loud snoring was heard nearby. They all looked over and saw that Owen had tied himself up with rope in order to sleep.

"Should we be worried about this?" Tyler asked.

"As long he isn't screaming I'm fine." Alejandro said.

Owen rolled off the couch to reveal that he was sleeping on top of Noah the entire night.

"Finally!" Noah exclaimed. "Thanks for not noticing the fact that I was missing! What am I? Tyler!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Tyler exclaimed, accidental spitting rice into Alejandro's face. "Oh... Sorry Al..."

"I'm fine." Alejandro said flatly.

Meanwhile Team Amazon was talking in Economy Class.

"Ugh... Stupid economy class." Heather complained. "What is that horrible smell?"

"Defeat." Gwen said.

"If you weren't whipping me I could've pulled the sled faster." Courtney said to Heather. "Seriously? What the Hell was wrong with you!"

"Oh please, you're so slow if anything, the whipping made you go faster." Heather said.

"Next chance we get we're voting her off." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thank you." Courtney said.

"Hey, have any of you seen Cody?" Gwen asked. "I can't find him anywhere?"

"He slept in the confessional all night." Courtney said. "He said something about not wanting a foot rub."

 **Confessional**

"I'm laying low for now." Cody said quietly. "I really don't want Sierra to find me right now."

A loud knocking was heard at the door.

"Oh Cody. Are you in there?" Sierra said from outside.

Cody curled up into a ball out of fear. Sierra opened the door.

"Cody, why are you in here?" Sierra asked.

"Uh... Reasons." Cody said nervously.

"Well come on. It's foot rub time." Sierra said.

She dragged him out of the confessional

 **End Confessional**

Later Sierra was seen rubbing Cody's legs.

"I bet you're _sooo_ cold after the Yukon." Sierra said.

"N-not really." Cody said.

Heather walked over to them.

"Hey buddies." Heather said. "Have I said enough how much I value your friendship?"

"You've only talked to me three times... Including just now." Cody pointed out.

"Well I value you too Heather." Sierra said. "Hug?"

"I think just saying it is good enough." Heather said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory was talking strategy.

"We've lost the last two challenges." Harold said. "We need to do better than this."

"Yeah! We're not quitters." Lindsay motivated. "We're... The opposite of quitters... Oh, right. Winners!"

"Now that's the kind of talk I like." Leshawna said.

 **Confessional**

"I've packed an entire seasons worth of lip gloss." Lindsay said. "I've barely gotten through the first tube. The others may think of me as dumb but this time Lindsay's winnering."

 **End Confessional**

Alejandro walked over to Team Victory holding some snacks in his arms.

"Ladies, I brought some food from first class." Alejandro said.

"I'd better not." Lindsay said. "I might break out in-"

Alejandro held up a chocolate bar in Lindsay's face.

"Is that a Snuffers Bar!" Lindsay exclaimed.

She grabbed the candy bar and took a bite out of it.

"What about you Bridgette care for something?" Alejandro said.

"No thanks. I'm good." Bridgette said in a way that sounded suspicious of Alejandro.

"If you insist." Alejandro said.

 **Confessional**

"After what happened in the Yukon I'm lucky to still be on this team." Bridgette said. "I've been keeping an eye on Alejandro. Anybody that flirty is bad news."

 **End Confessional**

Alejandro walked over to Sierra, who was still massaging Cody, and Heather while holding a packet of candies.

"Sierra, my former team mate. I saved this one for you." Alejandro said.

"Well she doesn't want any." Heather said as she pushed back Sierra causing her to push up Cody's legs way too far. "We never trust the enemy. Especially you."

"No thanks... _Enemy_ " Sierra said with an evil grin on the last part of the sentence.

"Can you please let go of my legs..." Cody weakly said.

 **Confessional**

"Of course Heather's bonding with Sierra." Alejandro said. "She's Chris' favourite. If that manipulative minx gets Sierra she'll have Chris too! Oh, she's good."

 **End Confessional**

Later all the contestants were in the cargo hold inside of the big rubber raft. Chris was in the raft and was the only one with a life jacket.

"Take a seat, grab a handle, and I'll tell you where you're going." Chris said. "And why you're in a boat."

"Uh... How come we don't get life jackets?" Noah asked.

"I'm the host. I get special privileges." Chris said before turning his head off screen. "Hit it Chef!"

The floor beneath them dropped and the contestants in the boat fell down towards water.

"Do we have to sing again?" Lindsay asked.

"Not yet." Chris said.

The raft landed safely in the water.

"Whee! Again!" Izzy cheered.

The boat drove towards the Statue of Liberty.

"Welcome to New York City." Chris introduced.

"Eeee! This is amazing!" Lindsay exclaimed.

 **Confessional**

"New York, New York! Do you know how much shopping I can get done here?" Lindsay asked. "I'm going to buy all the things!"

 **End Confessional**

The teams were now standing at the base of the Statue of Liberty.

"Your first challenge is a carriage race to central park." Chris explained. "Which I like to call: Liberty or Death!"

"Yay! Death!" Izzy cheered.

"Ooh, being in a horse drawn carriage sounds fun." Sierra said.

"I never said anything about horse drawn carriages." Chris said. "It's a baby carriage race."

"Uh... Where exactly are the carriages?" Bridgette asked.

"Let's just say I hope you're good at climbing." Chris said as he pointed up to three baby carriages balancing precariously on the crown of the Statue of Liberty.

"It's official. Someone is going to die this season." Noah said.

"LOL Chris. Your mischievous spirit makes the game so much more fun." Sierra said.

"Why thank you." Chris said. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Appreciated? I love you!" Sierra said as she walked closer to Chris.

"Uh, personal space please." Chris said.

"You're one of the greatest though." Sierra said. "I've always thought that. Even back when you were making those horrible movies about talking cats."

The other contestants giggled upon hearing about this fact.

"I was even going to call my Chris McLean fan club the Christians." Sierra said. "But that name was already taken. Who knew?"

"Almost two point one billion people at least." Harold said.

"Okay Sierra, let's get back on track." Chris said as he pushed her away. "Less chatter more splatter... Climbing, that's what I meant to say. Anywho, once you reach Lady Liberty's crown pull the rope to bring up your team faster. Once you're team's up you grab the correct carriage off the spike. Then you race back down to your boat and follow the buoys to your next exiting destination: Central Park!"

"So when do we go shopping?" Lindsay asked.

"Never." Chris said flatly.

"No!" Lindsay over dramatically shouted as she fell to her knees.

Later all the teams were standing by the bottom end of their ropes.

"Challenge starts... Now!" Chris announced.

He blew a whistle to signal the start.

"I'll go first." Alejandro said.

Alejandro began climbing followed by Izzy.

"Look! I'm a rabid monkey!" Izzy exclaimed.

"This is gonna be fun." Noah said flatly.

The camera moved over to Team Victory beginning to climb. Leshawna grabbed on to the rope only to quickly jerk her hand away.

"Ow! What are these ropes made of?" Leshawna asked.

"Steel wool." Chris explained. "Strong and rough. Just like the Big Apple."

"Uh... You can do the honours and go first, Harold." Leshawna said.

"Um... I'm not so sure about this." Harold said.

"I can do it." Bridgette said.

Bridgette began to climb up the rope.

"Does it hurt?" Lindsay asked.

"A lot..." Bridgette said, trying to suppress the pain.

The camera moved over to Team Amazon's rope.

"I'll go first." Cody said. "You know, to make sure you ladies are safe."

"I know exactly what to do." Courtney said.

"Please don't say anything about a belay." Gwen said. "That worked _soooo_ well n Egypt."

"Uh... No..." Courtney said awkwardly. "But now I won't tell you my amazing idea."

"I think we should listen to Sierra." Heather said.

"OMG! I thought I knew everything about everyone on this show." Sierra said. "I didn't know you were so nice."

 **Confessional**

"Of course I know Heather's trying to play me." Sierra said. "I've seen every episode like fifteen times. I'm playing heather."

 **End Confessional**

All the members of Team Amazon but Sierra and Cody had started to climb.

"You go first." Sierra said.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Cody said.

Cody began climbing followed by Sierra. Cody came to the realization that Sierra was staring at his butt.

"Best view in New York..." Sierra said dreamily.

He just sighed.

 **Confessional**

"There's gotta be some sort of sexual harassment lawsuit I can file against her." Cody said. "Note to self. Ask Courtney who her lawyers are."

 **End Confessional**

Much later the teams still had not gotten to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Chris already stood at the top of the statue.

"It's been twenty five minutes and nothing interesting has happened!" Chris shouted at the teams. "People don't watch reality TV because everything goes smoothly! They watch it because it doesn't go according to plan!"

The camera moved down to Alejandro and Sierra climbing next to each other.

"I'm worried about Chris." Alejandro said. "Do you ever worry he misses his glory days? Back when he was a huge star. That he feels like nobody remembers. Or cares."

Alejandro quickly climbs ahead of her.

"Poor Chris." Sierra said. "I remember. I care!"

The camera moved down to Owen who had gotten himself tangled in the rope. Tyler and Noah were beneath him.

"How exactly did you manage this?" Noah asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Owen said. "A little help please?"

"I'm just gonna climb over you." Tyler said. "Cool?"

"Uh... Not really." Owen said.

"I'm doing it anyway." Tyler said.

The camera cut to later where most of the teams made it to the top of the Statue of Liberty. All of Team Amazon but Sierra, all of Team Chris but Owen, and all of Team Victory but Leshawna had already made it to the top.

"Ugh, come on people let's get on with it." Chris complained. "I'm tired and hungry. And keep in mind. I'm not the one doing the challenges!"

Team Victory was able to pull Sierra up.

"Sweet." Cody said. "We've got the lead!"

"I'll get the baby carriage!" Heather exclaimed. "Which is something only a really valuable teammate you wouldn't vote off would do!"

 **Confessional**

"She's trying way too hard." Gwen said.

 **End Confessional**

Sierra ran over to Chris.

"Hey Chris!" Sierra said excitedly. "Did you know I own every one of your TV appearances on DVD. Even your very, very, shortly lived cooking show: Keep It Plain With Chris McLean. I use your plain white rice recipe all the time. It should've lasted longer than one episode."

All the other contestants laughed at Chris once again.

"I-it was a really weird phase... Okay!" Chris defended.

"Oh, you mean just like you mullet phase in 2003?" Sierra asked.

More laughter came from the contestants.

"Please stop." Chris said.

Heather ran over to her team with the baby carriage.

"Ta da!" Heather exclaimed. "Like I said: Valuable."

"Team Amazon takes the lead!" Chris announced.

"Uh... How exactly do we get down?" Courtney asked.

"Fireman's pole anyone?" Chris asked as he gestured to a fire pole next to him. "It's only a thirty story drop down."

Team Amazon went over to the fire pole and looked at how far down it was.

"L-ladies first." Cody said nervously.

Sierra muttered some incoherent nonsense in response.

"Well someone has to go." Gwen said.

"I volunteer Heather." Courtney said.

"Uh, do you even know how volunteering works?" Heather asked.

"Just slide down the stupid pole." Courtney said.

"Ugh, fine." Heather said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm not one to take orders." Heather said. "But I do have a bit of a bad reputation. So this could score me a few points with my team."

 **End Confessional**

Heather slid down the pole and screamed the entire time until she crashed at the bottom.

"I am _not_ okay!" Heather yelled from the bottom.

"Well... If it's the only way down we might as well go..." Cody said nervously.

The rest of Team Amazon slid down the pole on at a time.

Meanwhile, Team Victory managed to pull Leshawna up on the Statue of Liberty.

"Finally..." Leshawna said, sounding out of breath.

"Who wants to get the carriage?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll grab it." Bridgette said.

Bridgette carefully started to walk up towards the carriage.

The camera panned to Team Chris pulling up the still tangled Owen.

"Why isn't he budging?" Tyler asked.

"I'll check." Izzy said.

Izzy looked down to see that Owen's face was almost pressed against the Statue of Liberty's nose.

"Oh... Now I see what the problem is." Izzy said. "We need to pull harder."

"You heard her gentlemen." Alejandro said to Tyler and Noah. "Now!"

They pulled the rope and Owen banged his head against the statue's nose.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

The rope was pulled a second time and he hit his head again.

"Take it easy!" He yelled.

"One more time." Alejandro said.

They pulled again and this time Owen accidentally went up the statues nose.

"Uh... I think we're worse off than before." Noah said.

Meanwhile, Team Amazon exits the statue with their baby carriage.

"Come on! I can see the boat!" Courtney exclaimed.

The team hopped on the boat.

"Woo! We're in the lead!" Cody cheered.

Courtney started up the boat and drove off. Unfortunately Cody fell off the boat and into the water.

"Cody!" Sierra shouted.

"Turn around!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What?! You'll have to speak up!" Courtney yelled. "This is a loud boat!"

Meanwhile, Team Chris finally managed to pull Owen up from the statue.

"Finally..." Noah said weakly.

"Who wants to get the carriage?" Tyler asked.

"Ooh! Pick me!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Izzy, you go." Alejandro said.

Woohoo!" Izzy cheered.

She did a back flip up to the crown of the statue and pushed the baby carriage down.

"Look out below!" Izzy yelled.

The carriage hit Tyler and he fell into the sitting part. The carriage went over to the fire pole and fell down the drop with Tyler still inside of it. The rest of team Chris went over to the pole and looked down.

"You okay down there pal?" Owen asked.

"No..." Tyler said weakly.

"Well, let's go down." Alejandro said.

Noah slid down the pole followed by Izzy.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" Owen cheered.

He jumped down towards the pole only to get stuck.

"Hey Al, could you help me out?" Owen asked.

"I'd be delighted to." Alejandro said.

Alejandro violently stomped on Owen's head causing him to go down the pole.

"Not what I meant!" Owen shouted as he fell.

"It still works." Alejandro said.

Meanwhile, Cody climbed on to Team Victory's empty boat.

"Okay... Now what?" Cody asked.

Team Victory jumped into their boat.

"Oh hey Colby." Lindsay said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, my team kind of left me behind." Cody said. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Yes." Leshawna said.

"Maybe we should let him on." Harold said. "We can't exactly leave him out here."

"You've got a good point." Leshawna said before turning to Cody. "Okay, you can come with us. But no funny business."

"You got it." Cody said.

Team Chris made it out of the statue and went over to his boat.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Tyler cheered. "We can still catch up."

Alejandro started up the boat and they drove off. They passed Team Amazon who was going in the opposite direction.

"Ugh, nice going Courtney." Heather complained. "Because of you we have to go back for Cody."

"What?!" Courtney shouted. "It is still loud!"

They went back to the dock only to see that Cody was gone.

"Oh come on, now where is he?" Gwen asked.

"He must have hitched a ride with another team." Heather said.

"Come on we need to find my Cody-Kins." Sierra said.

"We also need to regain our lead." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah, that too." Sierra said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory's boat is in the lead.

"We're totally in first place." Lindsay said excitedly.

"Sweet!" Bridgette cheered.

"Wait a second, how does taking a boat to a park make sense?" Cody asked.

"Uh... I think I see an explanation..." Leshawna said as she pointed to the next buoy which was located next to the entrance to the sewer.

"Gosh! You have got to be kidding me!" Harold exclaimed.

Team Victory entered the sewer followed by Team Chris and Team Amazon trailing behind them.

"Seriously!? The sewer!?" Heather exclaimed.

"At least we have a boat." Gwen said.

The camera panned ahead to Team Victory, plus Cody, in their boat.

"Thanks for letting me stay on this boat." Cody said. "To tell you the truth I do not want to be on my teams boat right now."

"Aw, why's that?" Lindsay asked.

"Sierra." Cody said before shuddering a bit. "She won't leave me alone. Ever!"

"Maybe you should just talk to her." Harold suggested.

"I get the feeling that she would take the news that I don't like her... Poorly, to say the least." Cody said.

"That makes sense." Bridgette said. "She's crazy enough to give Izzy a run for her money."

A loud roar came from behind them in the sewer.

"Um... What was that?" Leshawna asked.

"Maybe it was an alligator." Lindsay suggested.

"Alligators aren't actually in the New York sewers." Harold said. "It's an urban legend."

"Let's hope so." Cody said.

Meanwhile, Team Chris was trying to catch up to them. They heard the same roaring noise.

"Do you hear that?" Tyler asked. "It sounded like an alligator."

"Alligators aren't in the sewers, genius." Noah said. "There's no way they'd be able to survive."

"Tell that to the alligator!" Owen shouted as he pointed ahead to an albino alligator in their path.

All the contestants in the boat screamed as the alligator jumped at them. It overshot them and landed in the water behind the boat. It turned around and took a look at the boat it had just missed. Before the alligator could go after its prey again Team Amazon's boat used the back of it's head as a ramp and they went several feet into the air. They safely land.

"What is wrong with this city!" Courtney shouted.

Meanwhile, ahead of them, Team Victory is the first to make it out of the sewer.

"Oh yeah! Team Victory is finally living up to it's name!" Leshawna cheered.

"High five Colby!" Lindsay exclaimed as she held her hand up to Cody.

"Uh... I'm on Team Amazon." Cody reminded her.

"So why are you on our boat?" Lindsay asked.

"Guys, I think we've got bigger problems." Bridgette said as she pointed behind her.

The others looked where Bridgette had pointed and saw Team Chris gaining on them.

"Woo! Come on Al! Let's get first class!" Tyler cheered.

"Hey, aren't we missing a boat?" Noah pointed out.

The members of Team Chris looked behind them and see the head of the alligator had stuck out of sewer pipe and gotten stuck. The alligator coughed up Team Amazon.

"Never... Again..." Gwen said.

All three boat dock at their next location where Chris, who was wearing a gas mas,, and Chef were already waiting.

"Wow, sewer smell is very strong." Chris observed. "And I'm the one with protection!"

Chris pointed over at Chef.

"Make the gator sign a waver so we can air this." Chris ordered.

"They don't have thumbs." Chef pointed out.

"Well find a way to do it any way." Chris said. "Now, get on your swim cap and find that gator!"

"Stupid show..." Chef muttered.

Chef took of his regular cooks hat and put a purple swim cap on. He jumped into the water and swam over towards the alligator.

"Chris, you are one of the greatest minds of our time." Sierra said. "That's why you totally should've been the front man in your boy band."

"Wait, what?" Owen asked.

"You were in a boy band?" Noah asked with a look of amusement on his face.

"In the eighties." Sierra said. "They all had crazy hair and sung great songs. It was called Fametown."

"That is the worst boy band name I have every heard." Gwen said flatly.

 **Confessional**

Leshawna had burst out into laughter in the confessional.

 **Second Confessional**

Owen was laughing loudly in the confessional.

 **Third Confessional**

Courtney was laughing like the rest but she somehow managed to fall off her seat from the laughter.

 **Fourth Confessional**

In the very last confessional Chef was the one laughing.

 **End Confessionals**

Chris glared at the contestants laughing at him.

"I really admire you." Sierra said. "What with the constant mockery you have to put up with. You never let it get to you. Which is good because all of your most recent movies have flopped. But I still like them. Especially the one where you play-"

"That is it!" Chris snapped, interrupting Sierra.

"But I was at the best part." Sierra said.

"I don't care!" Chris shouted.

Sierra looked at Chris confusedly and Alejandro smiled with satisfaction.

 **Confessional**

"Ugh! So much for Sierra. I needed her to suck up to Chris to get me an advantage." Heather said. "But she just threw any use she had for me away. How could she let this happen? Wait a minute... Alejandro! He smiled when Chris yelled at her. Ugh, we'll see who the handsome devil is this season. Spoiler alert, it's me!"

 **End Confessional**

Later, the teams have gathered away from the docks. Chris stood next to a map with three paths visible on it.

"Okay everyone, if you're done laughing at my expense we have a challenge." Chris said. "Welcome to the second half of the challenge: Bobbing for Big Apples NYC Style."

Chris took out a a rod and pointed it at the map.

"Teams will take one of these three paths to Central Park's fabled turtle pond." Chris explained as he moved the rod along the path marked in yellow. "One member of each team will bob for some very special apples. Using only their mouth. Once they get the apple out of there they must put the apple in their carriage and race to the heart of central park."

"Mmm... Apples." Owen said.

"One more thing." Chris said. "One member of each team must ride in their carriage and stay there all the way to the end."

"I'll do it." Cody said.

"Oh no, you sat out the last challenge with your pals over on Team Victory." Heather said. "You do not get to sit back and relax this time. Instead, I say we nominate Courtney. She's whiny enough to be a baby."

"Oh come on. That's not fair." Courtney said.

"All in favour of having Courtney in the carriage." Heather said.

"I" All the other Team Amazon members said.

"Fine." Courtney said.

The camera moved to the other two teams.

"I'll do it." Tyler said. "My legs kinda hurt after I fell down that fire pole."

"I want to do it for my team!" Lindsay cheered. "I love being called baby."

"Make mental note of that, bro." Noah said, nudging Tyler's ribs.

Tyler felt around his outfit.

"I don't have a pen." Tyler said.

"Since Team Victory was here first they get to take the shortest route." Chris said. "Team Me takes the middle path and Team Amazon has to take the longest path."

"Nice going Cody." Heather said.

"What did I do?" Cody asked. "Courtney was the one driving when I fell off."

"Ahem, I wasn't finished." Chris interrupted. "While you're travelling I'd like to hear a bit of music.

"Yes! I've always wanted to dance in New York." Courtney said.

"Why can't you have normal dreams?" Gwen asked.

"It's probably more normal than whatever your dream is." Courtney said.

"Uh, do we really have to sing every time?" Leshawna asked.

"Only if you're in the general area when the song starts." Chris said. "Which means yes, currently everyone has to sing."

The song bell rang.

"Now move it!" Chris ordered. "We're only allowed in this section of the park of another hour."

The three teams start running through the park as the music started up.

The camera cut to the Brooklyn Bridge as the background changed to simplistic bright colours.

"What's not to love about New York City!" Courtney, coloured in green, enthusiastically exclaimed as she popped up on the right side of the screen. "The taxis honk out a New York ditty."

The background changed to red with a black fingerprint in the middle of it.

"The crime is high!" Courtney sang before the background disappeared and some pigeons flew by the background. "The pigeons fly! What's not to love about New York!"

The scene transitioned to a light blue coloured Owen dancing around near an alley.

"The lights are brighter! The fun is funner!" He sang as he passed by a bagel shop and a homeless man on the street. "The bagels are bagel-er and the bums are bum-er."

Noah, who was coloured red, popped up on screen and pointed at Owen.

"That barely rhymed, try harder next time." Noah sang.

"But hey, at least we're in New York!" Owen sang.

Noah rolled his eyes at him.

The camera cut to a stage where Lindsay who had dressed up in an elaborate outfit was standing.

"The stores and the fashion. Big shows where stars cash in." Lindsay sang. "It's crazy 'cause the city never sleeps!"

Harold, who was coloured in yellow, stuck his head on screen.

"Dance break!" He exclaimed.

The camera cut to Harold quietly tap dancing under a spotlight. A purple Leshawna walked over the spotlight and began to badly dance as Harold uncomfortably looked at her. Lindsay stuck her head on screen with an angry look on her face.

"In the name of all that is good stop dancing!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Harold and Leshawna looked at Lindsay with shock on their face.

"Sorry..." Lindsay said.

The camera cut to Sierra, Gwen, Cody, and Heather running through the park while Courtney was pushed in the baby carriage. They were all coloured pink.

"Subway trains and the hustle bustle." Team Amazon sang.

The camera panned back to Leshawna, Harold, and Bridgette all coloured gold running with Lindsay in the carriage also coloured cold.

"Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle." Team Victory sang.

Team Victory passed Owen at a pretzel stand with Tyler in the baby carriage next to him.

"And pretzel stand for all us pretzel fans." Owen sang as he took a hot pretzel and gave it to Tyler who quickly dropped it.

"Ah! Hot!" Tyler exclaimed

"What's not to love!" Owen sang.

The camera cut to Lindsay in her teams' carriage.

"What's not to love!" She sang.

The camera zoomed out to reveal all three teams.

"What's not to love! About New York!" Everyone sang as images of New York flashed by on the screen.

The music ended and the time changed to later where all the teams have arrived at the pond with three giant apples floating in them. Chris and Chef stood on some rocks near the pond.

"Gosh! How did we all get here at the same time!" Harold exclaimed.

"Yeah, we had the shortest path." Bridgette said.

"I feel like we spent too much time on the dance break." Lindsay said.

"Wow... I know this place is the Big Apple but this is kinda ridiculous." Bridgette said, observing the apples.

"Remember, no hands allowed in this part of the challenge." Chris said.

"Oh yeah! I've got this!" Tyler cheered.

"Not so fast." Chris said. "Those in the baby carriages are sitting out the challenge. Which mean Tyler, Courtney, Lindsay, you have to sit this one out."

"I'm okay with that." Lindsay said.

"Don't worry team, I'll handle this." Alejandro said.

"Woo! Go Al!" Owen cheered.

Alejandro's right eye twitched and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Thank you for the kind words of motivation." Alejandro said before jumping into the water.

 **Confessional**

"I would never throw a challenge just to get rid of someone I didn't like." Alejandro said. "However, if a version of me who did do that existed, I guarantee my first target would be Owen."

 **End Confessional**

"There's no way you're getting me to swim." Leshawna said. "It'd ruin my hair."

"I can do it." Bridgette said. "I'm great in the water."

She ran over to the water and jumped in.

The camera panned to Team Amazon.

"Well that's just great, the best swimmer on this team can't even compete." Courtney said.

"Uh, who said you were the best swimmer?" Gwen asked.

"Do you want to swim?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe I do." Gwen said.

"If anyone should do this it's Cody." Heather said.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Cody asked.

"You still haven't made up for hanging out with Team Victory half the challenge." Heather said. "So get out there!"

"Uh... Okay." Cody said.

Sierra ran up to Cody and hugged him.

"Do you want a kiss for good luck?" Sierra asked.

"Uh... No thank you." Cody said.

"Your right, that should be saved for after we win." Sierra said.

She let go of Cody who quickly ran over to the pond and jumped in. Heather looked around the area and saw that Tyler had fallen asleep in his baby carriage.

"Hmm... I'm getting a plan." Heather said.

 **Confessional**

"Alejandro messed with Sierra." Heather said. "I say it's only fair that I get to mess with his team."

 **End Confessional**

She grabbed Tyler's baby carriage and pulled him over to a bench where a mother was on the phone next to her baby in a carriage.

"I won the big game..." Tyler muttered in his sleep.

Heather took the mother's baby carriage and brought it over to Team Chris.

"All done." Heather said sinisterly.

Meanwhile, in the pond, Alejandro made it over to one of the apples.

"Way to go Al! Now bring it over here!" Tyler cheered.

Alejandro began using his head to push the apple back towards the shore.

"It's all smooth sailing from here." Alejandro confidently said.

Several turtles rose up from the water and surrounded Alejandro.

"Oh crap... What are these?" Alejandro asked.

"This place is called _turtle pond_ for a reason, Al." Chris said.

Bridgette swam past Alejandro and smirked at him.

 **Confessional**

"What?" Bridgette asked. "I still don't trust that guy."

 **End Confessional**

Cody went over to the apple floating in the water.

"Uh, how exactly am I supposed to pick this up?" Cody asked.

"Ooh! Try balancing it on your nose like a seal!" Sierra called out. "I had to take a class in it, long story, anyway, it's easier than it sounds."

"Okay..." Cody said nervously.

 **Confessional**

"I don't really want to take advice from someone who will probably end up in jail by the time they're twenty five." Cody said. "But I really had no other ideas."

 **End Confessional**

Bridgette made it out of the water and over to her team holding the apple's stem in her teeth.

"Nice work Britta!" Lindsay cheered.

She got out of the water, dragging the apple behind her. Harold and Leshawna picked up the apple and placed it into the baby carriage on top of Lindsay.

"You got enough room in there?" Leshawna asked.

"Uh... I think so." Lindsay said.

Leshawna started pushing the carriage and the rest of her team followed.

"Woo! Team Victory!" Bridgette cheered.

The camera moved over to Alejandro climbing out of the water with some visible bite marks on him.

"Whoa, you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Just a few bites." Alejandro said, trying to suppress his pain. "As long as it's not infected I can handle it."

"Wow, even when you're injured you're still hot." Owen said.

"Thank you." Alejandro said.

Noah and Alejandro grab the apple and place inside the carriage.

"Everyone ready?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Good." Alejandro said.

Alejandro began pushing the cart and his team followed him.

Meanwhile, Cody was still in the water trying to balance the apple on his head.

"Go Cody!" Sierra cheered. "I know you can do it."

"If you don't it's your butt that's getting kicked out of the plane!" Courtney shouted.

"Got it." Cody said.

Cody was able to make it out of the water with the apple precariously balanced on his head. As soon as he got out of the water it fell to the ground.

"Okay, I'm just gonna use my hands now." Cody said.

He picked up the apple and put it inside his teams carriage on top of Courtney.

"Gah!" She exclaimed.

"Uh... Sorry Courtney." Cody said.

"I... Hate... You all..." Courtney weakly muttered.

"Let's get going." Heather said.

Heather began pushing the carriage and her team followed her.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef were over at the fountain talking to each other.

"Y'know she has a sister." Chris said.

"Really. Can I have her number?" Chef asked.

Before Chris could respond he saw one of the teams approaching.

"Hold on." Chris said as Team Victory ran up to him. "Here they come."

"We made it!" Leshawna cheered.

She high fived Harold.

"Ow... That kinda hurt." Harold said.

"Congratulations on finally living up to your name." Chris said.

"Can someone please get this apple off of me?" Lindsay asked. "I can't feel those things my legs connect to."

"Feet?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah... Those." Lindsay said.

Team Chris ran up to Chris with their baby carriage next.

"Second place! Come one!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Dude, it could be worse." Noah said. "At least we're not last."

Owen picked up the apple and saw that there was an unknown baby inside of it.

"Oh no! Tyler regressed into a baby!" Izzy shouted.

"And he ate all our pretzels!" Owen exclaimed.

"Uh... What the heck happened to our carriage?" Noah asked.

"If you don't have Tyler it means you still haven't finished the challenge." Chris said.

"Come on! We have to go back." Alejandro said.

Meanwhile, the mother on the park bench from before had finished her phone call. She turned around to where she thought her baby was.

"Okay now, who's ready for a big kiss for being so patient." The mother said.

She saw Tyler sleeping in his baby carriage causing her to scream.

"What?! How did I get here!" Tyler exclaimed.

Alejandro ran over to Tyler and put his apple in the carriage on top of him.

"No time to explain! We need to move now." Alejandro said.

He looked over about the mother.

"I'm very sorry about this ma'am." Alejandro apologized.

He pushed the woman's baby carriage over to her before grabbing Tyler and wheeling him away.

Later, team Chris arrived at the fountain only to see that Team Amazon had already arrived.

"What?! We lost!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Ha! In your face!" Heather exclaimed while pointing at Alejandro.

"Uh, aren't you in second place?" Noah pointed out.

"Don't ruin this moment." Heather said.

"Team Victory, congrats on getting first." Chris said. "And as for Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really, Hot... You're facing elimination tonight. But... You don't have to go through with it... Because this is a reward challenge!"

Some disappointed groaning came from Team Amazon and Team Victory while cheering was heard coming from Team Chris. Alejandro blew a kiss over to Heather.

"You played a good game my friend." Alejandro said.

She scowled at him.

The camera switched to much later with Team Victory in the elimination room.

"I think we should consider an alliance with Cody." Harold said. "He's definitely having some problems with Sierra."

"I don't think cross-team alliances are a good idea." Leshawna said.

"Okay Team Victory, as the winners of the reward challenge Team Amazon gets to either keep or dump the prizes contained in the apples." Chris explained. "So have it at."

Chris tossed them a mallet that was caught by Bridgette.

"Thanks." Bridgette said.

Bridgette walked over to the first apple and hit it with the mallet. The apple broke open and some candy fell out. Lindsay ran over to the candy and took a small handful.

"Mmm..." Lindsay said. "Best reward ever."

Leshawna went over to another apple and hit it with her fist. It opened up and a bunch of apples fell out.

"Apples?" Leshawna asked. "I feel like I shoulda seen this coming."

Harold went over to the last apple and tried to hit in in an attempt to open it but nothing happened.

"Gosh! Why won't this thing open!" He exclaimed.

"I'll get it." Bridgette said.

Bridgette hit the apple with her mallet and it cracked open to reveal a meat grinder inside of it.

"A meat grinder?" Bridgette asked. "That's a bit of a weird prize."

"Should we keep it?" Lindsay asked.

Leshawna shrugged.

"I think we should. Usually all the prizes have some kind of value in a show like this." Harold said.

Chris turned to the camera.

"Will Team Victory continue to live up to its name?" Chris asked. "Or are they gonna go back to being this shows biggest losers? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

The camera faded to the albino alligator still stuck in the sewer exit. A man in a row boat sailed over to the alligator and gave them a weird look.

"There's probably a interesting story here." The man said.

The gator nodded.

"Only in New York." The man said.

* * *

 **So Team Victory is finally living up to its name. Will them keeping the meet grinder impact the next challenge? Well, obviously it will in some way but I won't tell you how. Hopefully, this chapter was different enough from canon to keep it interesting. I really enjoyed writing the interactions between Cody and Team Victory. Let me know what you think of this chapter because feedback is always appreciated.**


	6. Aftermath I

Instead of the usual opening the camera panned around a blue map of the world. The words "Total Drama World Tour Aftermath" appeared on screen.

The camera cut to footage of Ezekiel being eliminated in Japan.

"Come on guys." Ezekiel said. "I can do better if you let me stay."

"It's not just that." Bridgette said. "We just don't like you as a person."

"If it's 'cause of that sexist stuff I said I'm over it, eh." Ezekiel said.

The footage then switched to DJ asking to take a break in the arctic.

"Uh... Can someone else pull the sled?" DJ asked. "My legs feel a little numb."

"You're the strongest one here." Leshawna said. "It just makes more sense."

"Okay..." DJ said.

The intro faded out and the camera cut to the Aftermath studio with Geoff and Blaineley on the couch while Justin, Eva, Trent, Katie, Sadie, and Beth sat near them in the peanut gallery.

"Who's ready for some totally dramatic aftermath?" Geoff asked the audience. "Hey there, I'm Geoff."

"And I'm Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran." Blaineley said. "I'm sure you remember me from such entertaining programs as Celebrity Manhunt."

"But today we're here to talk about Total Drama World Tour!" Geoff enthusiastically said.

"We've got the juiciest dirt and the dirtiest juice." Blaineley said. "Seriously, don't eat the apple juice at the buffet. It's disgusting."

"We've also got special guests and wicked surprises." Geoff said. "But first, let's meet my friends."

"You mean the other sad bystanders who can't even play this season?" Blaineley asked.

"C'mon, take it easy." Geoff said before turning to the peanut gallery. "Please welcome the Total Drama Peanut Gallery. Eva,"

The camera cut to non-competing contestants in the peanut gallery.

"I'm not smiling just because I'm on TV." Eva said.

"Sadie and Katie,"

"Hi everyone!" Sadie cheered.

"We're on TV!" Katie exclaimed.

"Trent,"

"What's up?" Trent said.

"Justin,"

Justin smiled at the camera and his teeth sparkled a bit.

"And Beth."

"Hello." Beth said as she waved at the camera.

"So how does everyone feel that it's _Geoff's_ fault you're all out of the game?" Blaineley asked the non-competitors as she gestured to Geoff.

"Hey! I was just tryin' to help bro." Geoff said. "I put together a rescue party."

"And now your rescue party has to sit around and watch everyone else play for a million." Blaineley said.

"I threw a great party afterwards." Geoff said. "We had an ice cream cake _and_ a pinata."

"I kept telling you man. That was my guitar." Trent said. "Do you know how much that costs?"

"Being on that show is way too tough on my looks." Justin said. "If I spent any amount of time in the Yukon my face would be pretty much ruined forever from the cold."

"And I don't need a million dollars." Eva said. "Got it!"

"But what about the free flight around the world? Surely at least one of you wants that." Blaineley said.

"With Chris and Chef torturing us? No thank you." Beth said.

"But what about watching all your old friends hang out without you?" Blaineley asked.

"I've got Sadie." Katie said.

"Aw thanks." Sadie said. "I've got you too."

"Guess they're just being honest." Blaineley said as he turned to Geoff. "But what about you? Have any regrets?"

"Pfft, no. Of course not." Geoff said. "I'd way rather be on this show than suffer for more teenage drama."

"Care to prove with a game of... _Truth or Hammer_!" Blaineley asked.

"Uh... Sure." Geoff said. "I've got nothing to hide."

A giant mallet swung down from above Geoff and narrowly missed him.

"Nice moves Geoff." Blaineley said. "Almost as nice as the moves Alejandro put on Bridgette in the Yukon."

"Yeah, well, I'm not jealous. She didn't fall for him so I don't care." Geoff said.

A safe, a piano, and an anvil fall towards Geoff but they all missed him.

"Okay, those were not hammers!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Hey, blame the props department not me." Blaineley said. "Now come on back over here. I've been informed we're out of stuff to drop on you."

Geoff walked back over to Blaineley and sat next to her on the couch.

"We're gonna be interviewing all the eliminated contestants that have been kicked off since the season began." Geoff said to the camera.

"Everyone we could find at least." Blaineley said. "Because one of our ex-contestants has gone AWOL. Which segues us into our new segment. As designed by moi."

The camera cuts to a black background with the silhouette of Duncan running in a spotlight in the centre.

"It's time for Total. Drama. Fugitive!" Geoff said via voice over.

A cage dropped over Duncan's silhouette.

The scene shifted to footage of Duncan quitting the show.

"After refusing to sing Duncan became the first contestant in Total Drama history to quit the show." Geoff said as the camera zoomed out from the screen to show him and Blaineley watching it.

"Only Duncan would throw away a chance at a million." Trent said. "Idiot."

"But the strange thing is... He hasn't been heard from." Blaineley said.

"He was last seen hanging from a large fruited bush willow in Africa." Geoff said. "But since then... Nothing. Duncan's totally disappeared."

"So we asked for answers and our viewers responded like never before." Blaineley said. "Here are some incredible sightings and photos."

"Let's take a look at a video captured by..." Geoff said as he looked at the cue card he was holding. "Hamish McTavish of Loch Ness."

The screen behind them changed to show what appeared to be Duncan's mohawk sticking out of a lake.

"What do you think?" Blaineley asked. "Real or fake?"

"Totally f-" Geoff began before being cut off by Blaineley grabbing his lips.

"We sent on of our professional field reporters, and by that I mean Eva, to interview the witness." Blaineley said. "Here's the clip."

After a brief flash of static the footage changed to Eva interviewing a Scottish man near Loch Ness.

"So you gotta tell me what you saw." Eva said impatiently. "And make it snappy. I've got places to be."

The Scottish man tries to talk to Eva but due to his thick accent all that was heard was inaudible gibberish.

"What are you saying!" Eva shouted angrily. "Ah forget this!"

She threw her microphone on the ground and it bounced back up causing it to hit the Scottish man in the groin.

Some more static flashed by and the footage changed back to the present.

"In hindsight we probably should've sent someone with less of an anger problem there." Blaineley remarked. "But what do you think of the photo?'

"Duh, it was so clearly a massive fake." Geoff said.

"Fine, don't believe." Blaineley said. "But just days later we had another sighting. This time from Sweden."

More static flashed by on screen and the footage switched to that of a handheld camera focusing on what appeared to be Duncan's shadowy figure running through the woods. The figure ran off of a cliff and hit their head on several rocks cursing along the way. Although each time the figure talked they were censored.

The scene shifted back to the present.

"What about that one?" Blaineley asked. "Real or fake?"

"Tough to tell man." Geoff said. "There wasn't a single non-swear in there we could play. I guess we'll have to ask the editing dude."

"But it really bleeped like Duncan." Blaineley said. "Who can fake that level of profanity?"

"The question remains. Where is Duncan now?" Geoff asked the camera.

"Nobody can find him." Blaineley said. "Not even everyone's fave host: Chris McLean."

"Chris is looking for Duncan?" Beth said confusedly.

"Yeah, his parents are really mad about us kind of just letting their son disappear." Blaineley said. "We've got the whole Total Drama Machine looking for him."

The camera cut to a robot walking down a street in a suburban neighbourhood.

"Duncan... Duncan..." The robot said.

It looked through a window and saw a woman sleeping in bed with her cat.

"Duncan... Duncan..." The machine once again said.

It reached through the window and tried to grab her.

"Ah! Michael Bay was right!" The woman screamed.

The scene changed back to the Aftermath Studio.

"Uh... It might still have a few bugs." Blaineley said.

"But enough with that." Geoff said. "Let's meet today's first aftermath guest. Homeschooled outcast: Ezekiel!"

"Um... I think the fact that Duncan is missing might be a bit concerning." Justin pointed out. "Maybe we should focus on that."

"Yeah, I knew this show was dangerous. But never this dangerous." Trent said.

"Oh relax, what's the worst that could've happened to him?" Blaineley asked.

"He could've died." Eva said flatly.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Blaineley said. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Blaineley, let's keep focus please." Geoff said.

"Right." Blaineley said. "Please welcome: Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked on stage.

"Where am I supposed to sit, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Geoff grabbed him by the wrist and brought him over to the catch.

"Wow, eh. I've never been interviewed on this show." Ezekiel said.

"That's because you didn't compete last season." Geoff said.

"Zeke, let's take a look your Total Drama Journey." Blaineley said. "We've edited together some never before seen clips of you that we think accurately portray your journey here."

The screen above their head has some static on it before changing to a clip of Ezekiel on the plane runway in the first episode.

"What's with the plane, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

The footage switched to him holding on to the plane's landing gear.

"They're not gonna kick me off first again, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

It then changed to him tiredly walking through the desert with his team.

"Aw man, I'm so tired, eh." Ezekiel complained.

The scene shifted to him in Economy Class as turbulence shook the plane.

"I don't wanna die, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

The camera cut to him falling off the plane while trying to strap on his parachute.

"Aw man, it's totally unfair I got kicked off, eh." Ezekiel said.

The camera zoomed out to the present with Ezekiel looking confused at the footage.

"That was it?" Ezekiel asked. "That was like ten seconds. Maybe even less."

"Sorry bro." Geoff said. "Tough break being the first kicked off twice in a row."

"Duncan quit before me." Ezekiel said. "So I was only the second person voted off. Like Eva."

"Don't compare yourself to me you little freak!" Eva shouted from the side.

"Sorry, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Yeah! You'd better be sorry!" Eva shouted.

"So Zeke, anything you regret doing on the show?" Geoff asked.

"Not really." Ezekiel said. "Y'know I thought I did pretty well."

"Again, you were the first to be booted off your team." Blaineley reminded him.

"At least I'm actually good at challenges, eh." Ezekiel said. "Tyler sucks and his team keeps him around."

"There we go." Blaineley said. " _That_ is the dirt we wanted to hear."

"Meh, we all kind of agree he's not that good at sports." Trent remarked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy but sports really aren't his thing." Sadie said.

Katie nodded.

"I still don't get why nobody liked me." Ezekiel said.

"You're sexist." Blaineley said.

"I am not! I've changed." Ezekiel said.

"No you haven't!" Eva shouted. "You kept asking me if I'm on my period after we were eliminated in the first season."

"It's just you're always angry. I didn't mean to offend you, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Well it was offensive!" Eva shouted.

"But where you on your period?" Ezekiel asked.

"One of the times, yes. But the rest of the times you were just being an idiot!" Eva exclaimed.

"Was it the time you punched me in the face?" Ezekiel asked.

"Zeke, can we get back on track?" Geoff asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, eh." Ezekiel said.

"You know some people have said that you are the worst singer on this show." Blaineley said.

"I'm not that bad." Ezekiel defended. "I thought I did pretty well. I haven't heard any of these guys sing."

Ezekiel pointed over at the peanut gallery.

"Ooh! Are we singing?" Katie asked.

"Can we sing an Ace of Base song?" Sadie asked. "I love them."

"I'd like to sing too." Beth said.

"Nobody is singing!" Blaineley exclaimed. "Especially you Beth!"

"Hey!" Beth exclaimed. "I've got a great singing voice."

"Don't lie to yourself." Blaineley said.

"Y'know I wouldn't mind singing, eh." Ezekiel said.

"No! That gimmick is already stupid on the main show. I don't want it crossing over to here." Blaineley said.

"Why did you even accept a job here?" Geoff asked. "You seem to hate it."

"Money." Blaineley said.

"That makes sense, eh." Ezekiel said. "I'd totally do anything for money."

"Zeke, get off this set. Your fifteen minutes of fame are up." Blaineley said.

"It hasn't even been fifteen minutes." Ezekiel said.

"It's a figure of speech you dolt!" Blaineley yelled.

"Oh... Sorry, eh." Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel got up and left.

"So Geoff, before we introduce our next guest I've got some questions for you." Blaineley said. "How do you really feel about Alejandro trying to seduce your girlfriend?"

"I told you man. I doesn't bug me at all. She's not interested in him." Geoff said. "So I've got no reason to be jealous."

"Really now." Blaineley said, unconvinced. "But what about-"

"Hey! You know what time it is?" Geoff asked as he put his hand over Blaineley's mouth. "That's right. It's my favourite segment: That's Gonna Leave a Mark!"

"No it's not." Blaineley said after she removed Geoff's hand.

"Yes it is." Geoff denied.

"No it's not!" Blaineley said, sounding angrier than before.

"Roll the clips!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Do not start the montage yet!" Blaineley yelled off screen.

"Don't listen to her!" Geoff shouted in the same direction.

"I will strangle you with a telephone cord!" Blaineley threatened Geoff.

"Unseen footage! Injury! You know the drill!" Geoff shouted at the camera while putting his hand on Blaineley's head to hold her back. "Play the clips now!"

The camera cut to a clip of Team Chris going through the New York sewer. Alejandro saw that he was about to smash his head into a pipe and he ducked to avoid it. He confidently looked back at the pipe he just missed only to hit his head on another pipe he didn't see.

It then cut to Ezekiel reading Harold's script while leaning on a stage light inside the plan. Ezekiel accidentally pushed the stage light over and he fell on top of it.

The final clip was of Tyler balancing on an ice float in the Yukon. He tried to walk across it only to fall flat on his face. The camera panned to a polar bear cub and their mother watching this as the sound of Tyler falling over some more was heard. After a little bit the mother bear put their paw in front of the cubs eyes.

The footage switched to the present with Geoff laughing at the footage and Blaineley glaring at him.

"Remember when you asked us if you wished we were back in the game?" Geoff asked. "Well that's why I don't want to be. I'd totally rather be here any day."

"Geoff! We were having a conversations here!" Blaineley snapped. "Admit you're jealous of Alejandro!"

"I'm not." Geoff denied.

"Oh come on!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Hey, would you look at that? We've got one clip left." Geoff said.

"There are only so many clips we're allowed to show in each segment." Blaineley pointed out.

"Exactly." Geoff siad. "That's why it's got its own segment. Because it's my favourite and it's also super awesome."

"Really? And what's the name of this segment you totally didn't make up on the spot?" Blaineley asked sarcastically.

"Uh... It's called... Geoff's Favourite Random Act of Violence of the Week in Random Violence." Geoff answered. "You interested?"

"Hmm... I do like a good random act of violence." Blaineley said. "Fine. I'll let your fake segment you just made up slide. Roll the clip."

"Only I get to say that." Geoff said.

"Shut up." Blaineley said before looking at someone off camera. "Roll the clip! Now!"

The screen above them changed to footage of Chef approaching a camel in Egypt. The camera zoomed in on the screen. Chef raised up a laded while the camel wasn't looking.

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed as the camera panned to her. "My camera is _not_ falafel."

Chef raised up his pot and ladle. Izzy jumped into the air and tried to kick Chef. She hit his pot and just bounced off.

"Nice try crazy girl." Chef said.

Izzy got up from the ground.

"Egyptian style!" Izzy exclaimed.

She struck a pose and bobbed her head back and forth. She walked over to Chef and tried to punch him only to be blocked by the pot.

"C'mon girl! That all you got!" Chef taunted.

Izzy managed to land a punch on Chef's face and knock him to the ground. He flew back a few feet and his boots fell off. He looked up and saw the camel above him.

"Let me guess..." Chef trailed off.

The camel sat on his face. Izzy went over to to Chef and started ticking his feet.

"Who's Izzy's best friend now?" Izzy said.

"Stop! I was just tryin' to feed them some oats! I swear!" Chef exclaimed.

The footage cut to static and zoomed out.

"Huh... I coulda sworn there was more of it." Geoff said.

"There was. I just told them to cut it off early." Blaineley said. "It's time to stop dodging my questions and time to start-"

"Introducing our next guest! DJ!" Geoff interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Blaineley said.

DJ walked on to stage and sat with the hosts.

"Ugh! Fine. We'll do the stupid interview first." Blaineley said.

"It's actually kinda nice to be here." DJ said. "From the three challenges I was in I can definitely say that this was the toughest season yet."

"So DJ, let's get right to the meat." Blaineley said. "What was with your animal curse?"

"Uh, I'd prefer not to talk about it." DJ said.

"Um... You kind of have to." Blaineley said. "It's literally one of _the_ _biggest_ reasons you're here right now."

"There's no such thing as curses." DJ said.

"So what do you call what happened to you?" Blaineley asked.

"Just a string of bad luck I guess." DJ said.

"Sure it was." Blaineley said flatly.

"So DJ, bro, what was your favourite part of this journey." Geoff said.

"Hard to say." DJ said.

"To many good times?" Geoff asked.

"Uh... Kind of the opposite." DJ said. "This has probably been the most miserable season yet."

"Ah, just what I like to hear." Blaineley said.

"Bro, what is wrong with you?" Geoff asked.

"What, it's my job to enjoy drama." Blaineley said. "I relish in your misery."

"You're scaring me..." DJ uncomfortably said.

"Good." Blaineley said.

"What's with her?" DJ asked Geoff.

Geoff shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Blaineley said. "You people just aren't as professional as me. God! I need a new agent. Who's idea was it to pair me up with a bunch of stupid teens?"

"Hey!" Geoff exclaimed.

"You're not very nice." DJ said.

"Hey, that's showbiz for you." Blaineley said.

"I wish Bridgette was here." Geoff said.

"Why? That way Alejandro can't get his hands on her?" Blaineley asked. "Jeez, talk about overprotective."

"Hey! Don't put words into my mouth." Geoff said.

"Do you want me to leave?" DJ asked.

"Stick around DJ." Blaineley said. "We're not done yet."

"Oh... Okay." DJ said.

"So we've got some more questions." Blaineley said to DJ. "The folks at home would like to know more about your animal curse."

"I keep telling you. There was no curse." DJ said. "I just had a small amount of bad luck. And that little baby seal was nice to me at the end."

" _Boooring_. C'mon, there has to be something dramatic in there." Blaineley said. "Isn't there someone on the show you really _despise_?"

"No, I love everyone." DJ said. "Even Heather... Kind of. Deep down we're all real nice people."

A collective "Aw" came from the Peanut Gallery.

"Ugh! This isn't good TV. You are too nice! You know that?" Blaineley said to DJ. "Why did they even accept you onto this show?"

"Whoa, Blaineley, take it easy." Geoff said.

"I am taking it easy!" Blaineley exclaimed.

"Doesn't sound like it." Geoff said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" DJ asked her.

"DJ, there is no way someone as nice as you is real." Blaineley said.

"But I am that nice." DJ said.

"You have to be faking it in some kind of weird scheme." Blaineley said.

"Uh, I know DJ and he is definitely not." Geoff said.

"I can leave now if you want me to." DJ said.

"Do not leave." Blaineley said. "I need drama! I know you were only there for a bit but come on. You had to raise some Hell. Even Zeke was kind of a jerk to his team."

"I don't think he was." Beth interjected.

"Stay out of this, Beth!" Blaineley yelled.

"What do you have against Beth?" DJ asked.

"Nothing." Blaineley said. "She just doesn't have a very camera-friendly face."

"Hey!" Beth exclaimed. "I got my braces removed. So that's something."

"Shut it." Blaineley said.

"Hey Blaine, I know this might be a bad time but we're out of time for DJ's segment." Geoff said. "And you spent like ninety percent of it having a mental breakdown."

"It's cool." DJ said.

"DJ, get out of here right now." Blaineley said.

"Okay." DJ respectfully said.

He got up and walked away while waving to the audience.

"Well, that's all the time we've got for today." Geoff said.

"Not so fast!" Blaineley interrupted. "You still need to answer the question on everyone's lips. Are you jealous of Alejandro?"

"Pretty sure you're the only one who wants to know." Trent pointed out.

"Shut up Guitar Boy!" Blaineley snapped.

"Jeez, why do you want to know?"Geoff asked.

"It doesn't matter why! Just tell me!" Blaineley demanded.

"I mean, I guess a little." Geoff said. "He's hot and charming but I'm not that worried. Bridge is totally loyal to me."

"Th-that's it! All that build up for that!" Blaineley snapped.

"There really wasn't that much build up." Sadie pointed out.

"Shut up. Your outfit has never been fashionable in any decade." Blaineley said.

"Why does this make you so mad?" Geoff asked.

"You answer me this? Why were you so secretive about this if you didn't care that much?" Blaineley asked.

"I dunno. I don't really like talking about my personal biz with people I don't know that well." Geoff said.

"Ugh! This is the worse show I have ever been a part of!" Blaineley said. "Ah! I hate this! I'm going home early today! I don't care if I get paid less!"

Blaineley got up from the couch and stormed off set.

"Uh... So I guess this is the end of the show folks?" Geoff uncomfortably said. "Hey, can someone help me with the outro?"

Everyone in the peanut gallery looked over at Eva.

"Ugh, seriously?" Eva complained. "Fine."

Eva walked over to Geoff and sat next to her.

"The next Aftermath won't be for a little bit but stick around." Geoff said. "'Cause on the main show there's gonna be lots of drama, love, and music. So tune in next time for..."

"Am I supposed to say it?" Eva asked.

Geoff nodded.

"Total... Drama... WORLD TOUR!" Eva loudly said.

After a long pause Geoff spoke up. "Shoulda just done it myself."

"Ya think?" Eva flatly said.

* * *

 **I hope this was as good as the rest. I find it a little hard to write the Aftermaths but hopefully I did well. Without Bridgette there most of the focus was shifted to Blaineley who is a surprisingly fun character to write. I know this chapter was shorter than the others but hopefully I can make it up to you soon with the next actual game chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour! We visited the Big Apple where some of our teams got in big trouble. Cody hung out with Team Victory for a bit. His team wasn't impressed. And thanks to some foul play on Heather's part Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot got last place. But it was a reward challenge so nobody went home. And as a bonus, Team Victory got a meat grinder. We've got fourteen competitors left in the runnings. Which one will go home next? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. World Tour!"

The episode opened up with Team Amazon and Team Chris silently sitting in economy class. The camera focused on Team Amazon's side of the plane..

"I can't believe that those dorks on Team Victory actually beat us." Heather complained.

"At least nobody went home." Cody said.

"Yeah, but if we came in last and it was in elimination _you'd_ be going home." Courtney said to Cody.

"Hey!" Cody exclaimed.

"You need to start pulling your weigh on this team." Courtney said.

"Don't talk about my Cody like that!" Sierra snapped.

"Sorry..." Courtney said nervously.

 **Confessional**

"Sierra isn't all there in the head." Gwen said. "I don't exactly hate her. But if you asked me who I wanted off my team I'd choose her. Keep in mind _Heather_ is on my team."

 **End Confessional**

The camera moved over to Team Chris' side of the plane.

"Man, we're like on what? Episode six? And we still have all our members." Owen said. "Isn't this great."

"Uh, we lost the last challenge. Like, last place lost." Noah said. "Not exactly winning."

"If I Heather didn't mess with our carriage we totally woulda won." Tyler said.

"Hey guys, did you know I can dislocate all my joints at once?" Izzy butted in.

"Uh... I don't see how this is relevant." Noah said.

"It's really cool. Wanna see it?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, I think we'd all rather not, Izz." Owen said.

"Aw, that's okay." Izzy said. "I've got all sorts of other cool tricks."

"We'd rather not." Tyler said.

"Ooh! Speaking of cool tricks, I've gotten over my fear of flying." Owen said. "Check this out!"

"This sounds fun." Izzy said, nudging Noah in the ribs.

Owen stood up from his bench and began to dance around.

"Isn't this so cool?" Owen asked his team.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Noah said.

"Oh relax Little Buddy. I'll be A-OK." Owen said, still dancing.

The plane began to shake.

"Uh oh, do you think we're going through turbulence?" Gwen asked.

"Oh no, the plane is just shaking for no reason at all." Heather sarcastically said.

The plane shook so violently it threw Izzy against the wall and caused Cody to fall from his seat.

"Woo! Do it again!" Izzy cheered.

A few boards barely covering a hole in the wall were sucked out of the plane. The contestants clung to the walls in order to avoid flying out of the plane.

"No! Not like this!" Owen shouted.

Owen's hand slipped off the part of the wall he was holding on to and he went towards the hole in the plane. He managed to grab hold of the edge of the hole.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!" Owen cried.

He looked over at Alejandro.

"Al! Give me a Ale-Hand bro!" Owen shouted.

Alejandro simply gave Owen a silent glare.

 **Confessional**

"Owen is beginning to become a real thorn in my side." Alejandro said. "If our team loses another challenge I will make sure he goes home."

 **End Confessional**

Courtney and Cody went over to Owen and were able to pull him out of the hole. Once he was all the way out Heather pushed a crate across the room and covered up the hole.

"Very impressive." Alejandro said, attempting to flatter Heather.

"Oh shut up, _Al_." Heather said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory was happily relaxing in first class. The four members of the team all sat across from each other in their seats with Harold and Bridgette facing Lindsay and Leshawna. A flight attendant went around and offered a tray of chocolates to each of the members.

"Ooh! Those look so good." Lindsay said as she took a small handful of the chocolates and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Wow, I can't believe we finally won a challenge." Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah, and we're totally gonna keep it up." Leshawna said.

"Or at the very least not be in last." Harold said.

"Try and keep it optimistic." Bridgette said.

"It's easier to keep thing realistic." Harold said.

"Well, I just hope I get to keep the hot tub if we lose again." Lindsay said.

"The hot tub is only in first class." Bridgette said. "You have to win to keep it."

"Ooh! Now there's some motivation!" Lindsay cheered. "Now I really want to keep winnering."

"Ya mean winning?" Leshawna asked.

"I know what I said, Latasha." Lindsay said in an attempt to brush off her mitsake.

"Eh... I'll take it. That's closer than what you usually think our names are." Leshawna said.

"We have the least amount of players. You don't think that puts us at a disadvantage, do you?" Bridgette asked.

"With all the infighting on Team Amazon we're most likely going to place at least second." Harold said. "If you're dysfunctional numbers don't matter."

"Y'see Harold, that's the kind of optimistic winnin' attitude we need." Leshawna said. "I mean come on, we're Team Victory. This is the start of our actual winning streak."

"Do you think we should consider the possibility of forming an alliance with Cody?" Harold asked.

"Why do you say that?" Bridgette asked.

"Colton seemed pretty nice when we were in New York." Lindsay said. "I like the idea."

"No inter-team alliances." Leshawna said. "This team's already dysfunctional as is. I don't wanna drag that skinny boy into this."

"Okay. But keep it in the back of your mind." Harold said.

"I mean, I don't really know Cody that well." Leshawna said. "He's seems a little bit... I dunno, just not the type of person I like to hang around. If we were gonna make an alliance with someone on that it'd Gwen. She's a good girl."

"Colby seemed like a nice guy too." Lindsay said.

"Tell ya what? Let's talk to the two of them about it next time we get a chance." Leshawna said. "Okay?"

 **Confessional**

"Leshawna's kind of like the mom of the team." Harold said. "Whenever we have an idea we have to run it by her. I don't mind it. Lindsay obviously isn't leader material and after Bridgette's performance last season I think she can be counted out too. I like being Leshawna's second in command."

 **End Confessional**

Back in Economy Class, Sierra and Heather were talking in an area away from their team.

"... And that's how I became the president of my fifteenth Total Drama fan club." Sierra told a bored out of her mind Heather.

"Fascinating." Heather flatly said. "So, since you're a super fan you must analyze shows like this all the time. Do you have any idea about who's going home next? Is it another Team Victory member?"

"I've got a good idea of who's going home. I've got stats and everything." Sierra said as she took out a chart. "No team escapes elimination six times in a row without suffering OCTBI Syndrome."

"OC what now?" Heather asked.

"Over Confidence Then Blowing Syndrome, obviously." Sierra said.

"So what you're saying is either us or Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is on the chopping block?" Heather asked.

"Duh. I'm a super fan. I know these things." Sierra said. "You're a mega noob."

"Uh... Thanks." Heather said, not sure what to make of Sierra.

 **Confessional**

"I'm already prepping souvenirs for my post-season online charity auction." Sierra said. "Like every time Heather thinks she's using me I make a little notch in my belt. Wanna see?"

Sierra undid her belt and stood up to show it to the camera. When she held it up it was revealed there were several marks on the belt. Her pants suddenly fell down due to her lack of a belt.

"Whoops. You can edit this out later, right?" Sierra said to the camera.

 **End Confessional**

Noah looked out the window and saw that the plane was going over some mountains.

"What the- Where are we? The Alps?" Noah asked.

"Guten tag meine wiener schnitzels." Chris said over the speakers in a fake German accent. "In preparation for landing please unbuckle your seatbelts and head to the cargo hold."

Chris was heard evilly chuckling over the speakers.

"That can't be good..." Tyler said.

The scene changed to the contestants standing by the cargo hold doors.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Leshawna asked.

The trap door below them opened and they fell through the air towards the snowy ground.

"Please don't make us sing while doing this again!" Owen shouted.

The three teams crash landed in the snow below them. Lindsay was the first one to get her head out of the snow.

"That was kinda fun. Can we do it again?" Lindsay asked.

Tyler's hand stuck out of the snow and felt around for something to pull himself up with.

"Oh! I'll help!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Lindsay went over to Tyler and pulled him out of the snow.

"Thanks... Why can't I feel my toes?" Tyler asked.

"Amigo! Come over here." Alejandro said from out of camera view.

"But Tyler's on Team Victory." Lindsay said.

"No I'm not." Tyler said.

"Really? Whoopsie." Lindsay said.

The camera panned over to Sierra climbing out of the snow.

"Where'd Cody go?" Sierra asked. "Cody? Cody!?"

Cody dug himself out of the snow on his own.

"I'm okay." Cody said.

Sierra rushed over to Cody and picked him up.

"I was so worried! I'm happy you're safe." Sierra said.

Sierra hugged Cody tightly. He was very visibly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Can you please let go..." Cody said.

"Whoopsie, am I suffocating you?" Sierra asked.

"A little..." Cody replied.

The camera cut up to shot of Chris descending from the sky on a parachute with a fan strapped to his back guiding him.

"Hallo und welcome to Deutschland." Chris quietly said in the same phony German accent. "AKA Germany."

Some snow falling in an avalanche was heard behind the contestants.

"This is avalanche territory so you may wanna keep it down." Chris whispered.

"What did he say?" Lindsay asked.

"He said there's a sale at the Khaki Barn." Noah sarcastically joked.

"There is? Eee! Hooray!" Lindsay loudly celebrated.

Harold quickly put his hand over her mouth before anything bad could happen.

"Sorry." Lindsay as after she moved Harold's hand.

"Welcome to today's musical challenge." Chris whispered down to the teams as he floated. "Avoid the Avalanche."

The sound of the music bell chiming was heard.

"To avoid a potentially fatal tumble down the mountain and a sucktacular climb back up you'd better keep this nice and not loud." Chris quietly explained. "Now start singing!"

Some polka music began playing to signal the start of the challenge. Owen opened his mouth and looked like he was about to sing loudly only to be cut off by Noah putting his hand over Owen's mouth.

"Keep it down, so I can win the loot." Noah quietly sang.

Owen pushed Noah's hand away and began to sing. "Try, I will, but I still gotta fart- No toot!"

Heather and Noah shushed Owen's sudden outburst.

"Toot on, but you're outta luck." Heather sang. "You suck the lemon chunk."

Heather walked over to the rest of her team.

"Wait 'til, you're voted out. For being such a lout." Gwen sang to Heather.

"I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane." Courtney sang as she happily skipped over to Heather and tapped her on the nose.

The camera cut to Alejandro attempting to woo Bridgette once again.

"When you don't hold back, and lead the pack, there is nothing stopping you, you, you." Alejandro sang.

"Don't try, Mr. Nice Guy. I have a boyfriend, so don't try that ever again." Bridgette sang.

The camera cut to Izzy climbing on to Owen's shoulders.

"Woohoo! I'm having so much fun." Izzy sang louder than the others. "But I wish I had a gun!"

"Izzy, you crazy clown, keep the noise down." Noah sang.

"What! You need to speak up!" Izzy exclaimed.

A loud rumbling sound came from above the contestants.

"Oh crap... We're doomed." Leshawna said.

A large sheet of snow swept over the contestants and pushed them down the mountain as the music cut out. Some of the contestants rose to the top of the surface of the snow as they slid down. Owen clung on to a deer as he slid down and Izzy was seen pumping her fists in the air as she flew by in the snow.

The camera cut to Chris watching the action from up in the air.

"Man, this was so worth the potential law suits." Chris commented. "What great TV."

The camera moved down to where all the contestant were lying in a pile of snow.

 **Confessional**

"Izzy has been a liability since she was switched over here." Alejandro said. "However, as long as our winning streak holds up I believe I can tolerate her. I suppose her antics can be seen as... "Endearing"."

 **Second Confessional**

"Ugh, Alejandro's still flirting with Bridgette? I'd throw up but he's not worth it." Heather said. "I hate how blatant that guy is."

 **End Confessionals**

Later the contestants were seen walking up the mountain they just slid down.

"Latasha, my toes feel all weird." Lindsay said to Leshawna as they climbed.

"Mine do too. It's 'cause we're in the Alps." Leshawna said.

"We are?" Lindsay asked. "I thought we were in the Himalayas."

"Why did you think that?" Leshawna asked.

Lindsay shrugged.

The camera panned to the front of the large group with Owen in the very front.

"So... Tired..." Owen said.

Owen sniffed the air and caught the scent of something he enjoyed.

"I smell meat!" Owen perked up.

Owen began running up the mountain and saw Chris at the top dressed in winter clothes standing next to a large pile of raw meat.

"It's beautiful!" Owen said as he walked over to the meat and began to shovel some of it into his mouth.

"Hey! We need that for the challenge." Chris said.

"Oh... Sorry." Owen said.

The other contestants made it to the top of the hill and saw that in addition to the piles of meat were three giant meant grinders with giant sausage casings attached to them.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask but... Why is there raw meat everywhere?" Gwen asked.

"Don't think of this as raw meat. Think of it as raw building materials." Chris said. "Over fifteen hundred species of sausage call Germany home. Hence the theme of our most efficient challenge yet..."

Chef popped out from behind the pile of meat.

"Shut up und stuff it!" Chef shouted in a fake German accent similar to Chris'.

"Thank you Chef." Chris said.

Chris walked over to one of the meat grinders.

"Each team must create a giant German sausage by shovelling meat into the grinder." Chris explained. "Then you must push it out and grind it into an oversized sausage casing. Oh, and don't injure yourself in the process. That is very important. Oh, and one last thing. Team Victory, do you still have the reward from last challenge?"

"Booya!" Harold cheered as he took out the electric meat grinder from the previous challenge.

"Hand it over." Chris said.

Harold gave Chris the small meat grinder.

"Your team gets to use the full sized electric meat grinder." Chris said as he gestured to the shiniest looking of the three grinders.

"Aw yeah!" Leshawna cheered.

"Ugh, I have to touch raw meat?" Heather complained. "This is the most disgusting thing you've ever made us do."

"Hey, at least it isn't hot dogs." Chris said. "Nobody wants to know what's in those things."

"I'm confused. Why exactly are we making sausage?" Tyler asked.

"You'll have to ride it down the hill." Chris explained.

The camera cut to a nice easy to climb down slope with a rainbow in the background.

"Uh... Not that one." Chris said from off screen.

The camera then quickly cut to a dangerous looking hill full of jagged rocks.

"That's better."

The camera cut back to the teams who all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Is there at least a reward of the end of this salmonella challenge?" Leshawna asked.

"Mmm... Salmonella." Owen said.

"That means food poisoning." Alejandro said.

"Oh... That's a lot less delicious." Owen said.

"Don't worry Leshawna. There are prizes for those who make it down the hill alive." Chris said. "And punishment for one sorry loser on the last place team."

Chris gestured to Che who was holding up a tiny outfit with some lederhosen.

"Behold, the Penalty-Hosen." Chris announced.

"That does not look fun..." Noah said.

"It won't be." Chris said. "Now go!"

The three teams took positions at their meat grinders. The camera focused on Team Victory.

"Okay, me and Harold will shovel." Leshawna said. "Bridgette, Lindsay, you hold the sausage skin in place."

"See, I told you that reward in the last challenge would help." Harold said.

"Yeah, this electric-y thing will make it all easy. Right?" Lindsay asked.

"Something like that." Bridgette said. "Now come on Lindsay. Let's get to work."

Lindsay and Bridgette walked over to where the sausage casing was as Harold and Leshawan began to shovel the raw meat into the machine. The electric grinder made quick work of the meat and some of it was shoved out into the casing.

"Ew..." Lindsay said.

Meanwhile, on Team Amazon, Heather was standing on top of the grinder with a pile of meat she was supposed to push into it laying next to her.

"Forget it. Shoving meat into the grinder is dangerous." Heather said. " _I'm_ valuable."

The camera moved down to Courtney shovelling the meat up to Heather.

"Yeah, but you also have the likeability of a cactus." Courtney said.

"But what about our winning streak at the beginning?" Heather asked. "Aren't I-"

"Shove it!" The rest of her team shouted.

The scene changed to Team Chris. Alejandro and Izzy were both up on top of the meat grinder. Izzy was dangerously leaning in towards the processing area of the machine.

"Hello! Anyone is there in there!" Izzy shouted down.

Alejandro swiftly grabbed Izzy by the waist and pulled her to safety.

"Aw, but I was having fun." Izzy said.

Alejandro disapprovingly shook his head before looking down to the rest of his team.

"Tyler, we need your strength on the grinder." Alejandro instructed.

"Aw yeah! You won't regret this man!" Tyler cheered.

"Owen, stuff that casing like your life depends on it." Alejandro said.

"Anything for you, AL." Owen said.

"Noah, I need you to make sure Izzy doesn't accidentally kill herself or anyone else." Alejandro said before he threw Izzy down towards him.

Izzy landed on top of Noah knocking him to the ground and a loud crunching noise was heard.

"Well... I just shattered my pelvis..." Noah said, sounding weak.

Meanwhile, on Team Amazon, Heather had begun to shove the meat into the grinder.

"God... This is so gross." Heather said.

"Quit stalling!" Courtney shouted from below.

"Hey! At least I'm actually being useful." Heather said.

She pointed over at Sierra who was currently sculpting a statue of Cody out of some of the raw meat.

"Sierra! What are you doing?!" Gwen shouted over to her.

"Can't talk now Gwen." Sierra said. "I'm busy."

"I am scared for my life right now." Cody said.

Meanwhile, Team Victory's sausage casing was almost completely filled.

"Hey, can someone switch out with me?" Harold asked. "My arms hurt from all this shovelling."

"Keep moving Harold, we're almost done." Leshawna said.

"Yeah, but researchers say that it is always better to pace yourself than to push yourself." Harold said.

"Uh, I can switch if you want me to." Bridgette said.

"Thanks." Harold said.

Harold walked over to Bridgette and handed over the shovel.

"Come on people, let's keep it movin'." Leshawna said.

 **Confessional**

"I don't like how Letorah bosses us around." Lindsay said. "I mean, I get that we lost almost every challenge. But can't we like, take a break every once and a while?"

 **End Confessional**

Meanwhile, on Team Amazon, their casing was barely filled.

"This is a disaster!" Courtney said. "Thanks to Sierra's freaky obsession there's no meat left!"

"Sierra, hand over Meat-Cody." Heather said.

"No! He's mine." Sierra said as she hugged the meat sculpture tightly.

Sierra tripped over and accidentally pushed her statue down the hill.

"No! Meat-Cody!" Sierra cried.

"Well, so much for that." Courtney said.

"I am terrified right now." Cody said.

The camera moved to Izzy carrying Noah around.

"Sorry about y'know, breaking your hip bone." Izzy said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Other than the horrible pain I'm fine." Noah sarcastically said.

"Phew, that's good to know." Izzy said. "I was worried I goofed up there for a second."

Noah looked over at Team Amazon and saw Cody holding up the barely stuffed casing.

"Ha! Cody's got a tiny sausage." Noah joked.

"Heh, sausage is a funny word." Izzy said.

"At least I have a sausage." Cody said.

Noah, Izzy, and Alejandro looked over at the area of their grinder where the meat came out and saw that Owen had removed the casing and had begun eating the meat that came out.

"Mmm... Spicy..." Owen commented.

"Dude, that was raw meat." Chris said as he walked over to Owen. "AKA, not exactly the safest thing to eat. You signed that liability waiver before we started filming, right?"

"Uh... I think so." Owen said.

"Um... So what are we supposed to do now?" Noah asked.

"I have an idea." Alejandro said. "We can ride Owen down the hill."

"Woo! Sounds fun!" Izzy cheered.

"Shh! Keep it down." Noah shushed. "Remember what happened last time you were that loud?"

"Whoops, sorry." Izzy said.

"Can I butt in here?" Courtney asked as she walked over to where Owen, Chris, and Alejandro stood. "How is letting them ride Owen down the hill fair? Like, in any way!"

"Technically, Owen is stuffed with meat. So, I'll allow it." Chris said.

"Awesome." Owen said.

 **Confessional**

"How that blubbery buffoon was a finalist once is beyond me. He's far too popular with the rest of my team to get rid of though. I suppose I'll have to tolerate him." Alejandro said. "For now."

 **End Confessional**

Noah, Alejandro, Tyler, and Izzy were later seen directing Owen over to the slope of the mountain.

"All aboard the wiener express." Noah said as he climbed on to Owen.

"Ha! Wiener." Izzy laughed.

Alejandro pushed Owen down the hill before hopping on himself.

"Aw yeah! Way to go Al!" Tyler cheered.

The camera moved over to Team Victory moving their sausage towards the hill.

"How did Team Chris beat us to it?" Leshawna asked. "We're the ones with the electric grinder."

"Well, Owen's already pretty big." Bridgette pointed out.

The four team members placed down their sausage and climbed on.

"Ready?" Leshawna asked.

"This is gonna be so cool." Harold said.

"Glad you're excited." Leshawna said.

Leshawna used her left leg to push off down the mountain.

"Whee! Faster!" Lindsay cheered.

Chris quickly rushed over to the edge mountain.

"Hey teams, I forgot to mention the rabid mountain goats that we've got down there!" Chris called down. "We brought 'em in special."

The camera cut to earlier where Chef is opening a steel crate with air holes in it. Standing in front of Chef was a grumpy looking goat. He opened up the metal crate and a harmless looking baby goat stepped out. The baby goat walked to the bigger goat and smiled at it. The large goat growled at its smaller counterpart. The small goat opened its mouth revealing sharp teeth.

The camera cut to a closer shot of Chef watching in horror.

"Yep... It's working..." Chef said.

The scene changed to the present with Team Chris and Team Victory racing against each other down the hill.

"Owen! Can you go any faster?" Noah asked.

"This is the best I can do." Owen said.

Both teams noticed the same baby goat from earlier up in the path.

"Loo guys! It's an adorable goat." Lindsay said.

The goat bared its sharp teeth at them.

"Well... I can never sleep again." Noah said.

The baby goat jumped off the rock and at Team Victory.

"Duck!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"No, it's a goat." Lindsay said.

Leshawna grabbed Lindsay's head and pushed her down. Harold caught the goat and held it in front of him.

"Gosh! I could've been killed!" Harold yelled as the goat tried to bite him.

"Throw it away!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Harold threw the goat behind him and it landed up in a tree. It turned around and growled at the team.

"Well... That was a thing that happened." Bridgette said, trying to take in what had happened to them.

The rest of her team nodded.

Back at the top of the mountain, Team Amazon was looking at a barely filled sausage casing lying on the ground.

"Way to lose the challenge, Heather." Courtney said.

"How is this my fault?" Heather asked.

"You were in charge of stuffing it." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but Sierra lost half the meat with her stupid stalker statue." Heather pointed out.

"Let's not fight." Cody said. "There's gotta be a solution to this."

"You're such a genius, Cody." Sierra said.

"Uh... Thanks." Cody said.

"I've got it!" Heather lit up. "We need to jump on it."

"Well, we're already screwed. Might as well try it." Gwen said.

The Amazons began jumping up and down on their sausage casing. The sausage became more flat and in the shape of a snowboard.

"Now what?" Cody asked.

"We ride down the mountain, that's what." Heather said.

Heather pushed off and their meat-snowboard began sliding down the mountain.

"Woo! Let's go!" Cody cheered.

Their sausage then suddenly hit a rock and sent the five members of Team Amazon into the air.

The camera cut to further down the mountain with Team Chris on top of Owen.

"Great steering Al!" Owen cheered.

Alejandro leaned and intentionally made Owen briefly slam into a rock.

"Careful Al, that might slow us down." Owen said.

He glared at Owen again and smashed him into another rock.

"Ow!" Owen exclaimed.

"My apologies." Alejandro said.

"You need to be careful Al." Izzy said. "You don't want to explode his head like a mosquito."

"Are mosquito's known for exploding?" Tyler asked.

"They are if you hit them hard enough." Izzy answered.

 **Confessional**

"Izzy isn't someone I've known that well before being on this team." Tyler said. "And she's a little... Well, I don't wanna sound mean be she's... Crazy. Like, I'm really questioning how she got on the show."

 **End Confessional**

The camera cut to the finish line at the bottom of the hill. Team Victory made it to bottom on their sausage and crossed the finish line.

"Team Victory gets first!" Chris announced.

After them Team Chris sailed across the finish line riding on Owen.

"Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Hot is in second!" Chris announced.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you added a few reallys." Noah said.

"I know I did. I deserve that many." Chris said.

"Hey, where's the last team?" Tyler asked.

"Ooh! Maybe they were abducted by aliens!" Izzy suggested.

"Eek! Alien!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Oh, wait, I see them." Noah said as he pointed up the mountain.

The camera moved up to a part of the mountain where Team Amazon was seen rolling down the mountain in a large snowball.

"Gah! This was your idea Heather!" Courtney shouted as she rolled.

"Did you have any better ideas!?" Heather yelled.

The snowball rolled over the finish line and slammed into the contestants that were already there.

 **Confessional**

"If our team loses today I know who I don't want to keep around." Gwen said. "Heather. The only reason she's even made it this far is because we're on a winning streak. Everyone on this team pretty much hates her."

 **End Confessional**

The camera cut to all the contestants lying against a giant wooden platform with some sort of dance floor on it after the crash.

"Ah, glad to see you're all here." Chris said.

"I think I broke my everything..." Harold weakly said.

"On to part two of today's challenge." Chris said. "Which takes place on this very platform that I'm standing on. These dancing mats are rigged to deliver a painful electric shock to anyone who missteps. Or just whenever I need a laugh. Last team standing wins."

"Where's the reward you promised?" Leshawna asked.

"Patience meine freund." Chris said. "Team Victory, you're the first team here so you get the reward."

Chef threw some World War One style German helmets at Team Victory. Lindsay caught one and was immediately weighed to the ground.

"This hat weighs like, a lot." Lindsay said.

"It's called a Pickelhaube." Harold said.

"Team Chris, you're second so you get the next reward." Chris said.

Chef tossed them warm furry hats.

"Ooh, they're warm." Owen said as he put his on.

"Whee! I can pretend to be a sled dog now." Izzy said.

"And of course, Team Amazon." Chris said. "You're in last. You get the last reward."

Chef gave them some Alpine hats.

"Maybe this is reverse psychology?" Sierra suggested. "The losing team gets the best reward."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Chris said. "Now, since Team Victory is at a slight disadvantage we'll even things out. Each team will pick two representatives to dance for this challenge. That way things are all nice and even."

"I'd like to do this but my stomach feels really weird for some reason." Owen said.

"Yeah... Eating raw meat does that to you." Noah said.

"Don't worry. I'll be happy to participate in this challenge." Alejandro said.

"Woo! You're the man, Al." Owen said.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna be part of this to." Izzy said.

"Is this a good idea?" Tyler asked.

"Of course. How could it go wrong?" Izzy asked.

"Uh... I can think of a few ways." Noah said.

"Pfft, it'll be fine." Izzy insisted.

"I believe in Izzy." Alejandro said. "I'm sure her... Energy... Will be useful."

"Woo! Energy!" Izzy cheered.

The camera moved Team Amazon deciding who to send in.

"I say Heather does this challenge." Courtney said. "She's gotta make up for getting us in last."

"What?" Heather asked. "Come on?"

"Courtney's got a point." Gwen said.

"Yeah, she does." Cody agreed.

"Ugh, fine." Heather said. "Who else wants to go up with me?"

"Ooh! I'll do it." Sierra said. "I'm part German so I'll be great at this?"

"You are?" Cody asked.

Sierra nodded.

"Uh, no offence but you don't... Look German." Courtney said.

"I get that a lot." Sierra said.

 **Confessional**

"Both my grandparents on my dads side are German." Sierra explained. "I'm like, a tenth generation slap dancer. It's what kept me alive on the school playground... And what kept me from making friends. But who need friends when yo've got Cody?"

 **End Confessional**

"So who should we send up?" Leshawna asked.

"Well, I'm in the best shape out of all of you." Bridgette said. "No offence."

"None taken." Leshawna said. "You can do this challenge."

"Cool." Bridgette said.

"I'd also like to go up there." Harold said.

"You sure?" Leshawna asked.

Harold nodded.

"Okay... But if we lose don't blame me." Leshawna said.

"Yes!" Harold cheered.

"So, is it all sorted out?" Chris asked.

"I think so." Lindsay said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Great." Chris said. "I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh right... Which of the Amazons would like to wear... Der Penalty-Hosen!"

Cody's eyes lit up with dread at the thought of it.

 **Confessional**

"Look, I was desperate." Cody said. "I'd do _anything_ to keep Gwen from seeing me a in a German bikini."

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, Sierra, I bet you'd look really... _Sexy_ in that Lederhosen." Cody said, cringing a little.

"Really?" Sierra asked.

Cody reluctantly nodded.

"Ooh! Chris! Pick me!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Huh, not the reaction I was expecting." Chris said. "And since you _want_ to wear them. You won't. So... Cody! Congrats on the new outfit."

Chris tossed the lederhosen over to Cody.

"No!" Cody cried.

The camera cut to later. The three teams were practising. Harold and Bridgette were facing off against each other as were Alejandro and Izzy and Heather and Sierra. Chef was standing just off the platform to give instructions to the contestants. Over on the sidelines it appeared that Cody had changed into the lederhosen.

"This is humiliating..." Cody mumbled.

"He's so hot." Sierra said, sounding slightly dazed.

"Sierra, focus." Heather said.

"Sorry." Sierra said.

"Less talkin' more dancin'!" Chef ordered. "It's practice time! Follow my lead and nobody gets hurt. Everyone clear?"

"Whee! Let's do this thing!" Izzy cheered.

"Calm, Izzy. Stay calm." Alejandro said.

"Here we go!" Chef announced. "Right knee up, left arm swings, stop, hop," He did each move as he announced it. "Slap your thighs, kick your butt, jump, and clap!"

"Uh... Could you do that again?" Bridgette asked.

"Ya only get the directions once." Chef said. "Sorry girl."

"I think I got it down." Harold said.

"Good." Chef said. "I wanna see y'all practice."

"Heh... Piece of cake..." Bridgette nervously said.

 **Confessional**

"Uh... I just want to put it out there that I had no idea what I was doing the entire time I was up there." Bridgette said. "It sounded so much easier at first, okay?"

 **End Confessional**

"Wanna see a dance I choreographed in my head while Chef was showing us what to do?" Sierra asked.

"I'm afraid already." Heather flatly said.

"One two three, slap my knee! My husband to be, his name is Cody!" Sierra cheerily sang as she slapped her knee and then turned around.

"Wait, what was that about the husband?" Cody asked.

"Four five six! Pick up sticks! My heart won't tick without my Cody fix!" Sierra continued to sing and dance. "Seven eight nine, straighten your spine! Spin to see Cody, lookin' so fine! Ten eleven twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve! Chicks want Cody, but his butt's _mine_!"

"I feel like I should be scared by that." Heather said.

The camera transitioned to later to the contestants practicing their dancing.

"Hey, this isn't so hard." Bridgette said.

"Ha! You look ridiculous when you dance." Heather scoffed.

"Ignore her." Alejandro said. "You're a fantastic dancer."

"Stop talking to me like that." Bridgette said.

"Very well." Alejandro said.

 **Confessional**

"I can see right through that guys charming attitude." Bridgette said. "Especially after what happened in the Yukon. I just need to get everyone else to realize this."

 **End Confessional**

"I'm disappointed in you Heather." Alejandro said to Heather. "I thought you were above petty teasing.

"Ugh, shut up." Heather said.

 **Confessional**

"I'm not above that." Heather said. "Ugh! I would like to strike that arrogant jerk right in his stupidly good looking cheekbones!"

 **Second Confessional**

"There's totally something going on with Heather and Al, right? I can totally see it." Izzy said. "Cupid shot them both. But for some reason they're not injured or dead."

 **End Confessional**

"My feet are starting to get tired." Heather said.

"Perfect time to test this baby out." Chris said as he took out a remote

"Oh sh-" Heather began before being shocked by the electric dance mat. "My brain feels like it was barbecued..."

"If you need medical help I have CPR training." Sierra said.

"No thank you." Heather said. "I'd rather just be in pain than have a mental case try to help me."

The camera moved over to the two Team Victory dancing.

"Psst, Harold." Bridgette said in a hushed tone. "We need to keep an eye on Alejandro."

"Why? He seems like a nice enough guy." Harold said.

"He keeps hitting on me even though he knows I have a boyfriend." Bridgette said.

"I thought he was just being nice." Harold said.

"He so clearly isn't." Bridgette said.

"Are you sure?" Harold asked. "He was nice to me in Japan."

"Fine. You can have your opinion on him and I'll have mine." Bridgette said.

 **Confessional**

"I wish someone would believe me about Alejandro." Bridgette said. "Damn his dashing good looks."

 **End Confessional**

Chris pushed the button on his remote and all the contestants on the stage were shocked.

"Practice is over! The challenge start now!" Chris announced.

"This has to be against some kind of law..." Alejandro said.

"Do it again!" Izzy cheered.

"Please don't." Bridgette said.

"Last person standing on the platform wins the challenge for their team." Chris explained. "This is gonna be fun."

The competitors took their positions. Alejandro took an electric mat with Sierra already on it, Harold walked to the mat with Izzy already on it, and Bridgette stood in front of Heather. The three platforms were raised from the ground. Heather tried to kick Bridgette who was in the middle of dancing only to miss.

"Whoa! Aren't you supposed to dance?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, but this is like, way easier." Heather exclaimed as she kicked once more only to miss again.

"But won't you get shocked?" Bridgette asked as she danced.

"Oh no. That's not-" Heather began to say before she was suddenly shocked by the platform. "Ah! Not again!"

Bridgette took the opportunity to push Heather off the elevated mat and into the snow below.

The scene cut to Sierra and Alejandro battling it out on their platform.

"Look, Cody's lederhosen fell off." Alejandro tried to distract as he pointed towards the ground.

"It did!?" Sierra exclaimed as she took her eyes off Alejandro.

Alejandro tried to push Sierra off the platform only for her to notice and dodge.

"Whoa! That was close." Sierra said.

"Maldita sea!" Alejandro exclaimed in Spanish.

Sierra used her leg to trip up Alejandro and knocked him off the platform.

"Wait, how did this-" Alejandro began before he landed in the snow on the ground.

 **Confessional**

"I don't understand it." Alejandro said. "How was she able to defeat me? I'm practically perfect."

 **End Confessional**

The camera cut to Izzy and Harold dancing on their mats.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I will." Harold said.

Izzy punched at Harold as she danced. Harold ducked and avoided her punch.

"Is that all you got?" Harold asked.

"Nope."Izzy said. "I can also do... This!"

Izzy abruptly kicked Harold in the gut and sent him flying off the platform.

"Gosh! Someone catch me!" Harold exclaimed.

"I've got you!" Lindsay exclaimed as she ran towards where Harold was about to land.

Lindsay tripped over and fell into the snow and Harold then landed on top of her.

"Oh... Sorry." Harold said.

"My back hurts..." Lindsay mumbled.

"Okay, now it's time for the final round!" Chris announced to the contestants up on their platforms. "You'll be participating in a three-way battle since there is no longer an even number of contestants."

The scene transitioned to later with three platforms near each other rising up from the ground.

"Woo! Let's do this!" Izzy enthusiastically cheered.

Sierra looked down and waved at Cody.

"Don't worry Cody, I'll win it for you!" Sierra exclaimed.

"That's great..." Cody nervously said.

"So, is everyone ready?" Chris asked from below.

"I'm ready." Bridgette said.

"Uh, what part of "Woo. Let's do this." didn't you understand?" Izzy asked.

"Okay, good." Chris said. "We are starting in... Five... Four... Three... Two... Now!"

The three contestants began to dance to avoid being shocked.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Izzy enthusiastically cheered while she danced.

Bridgette kicked at Izzy but missed.

"Try better next time!" Izzy cheered.

Sierra swiped at Bridgette only to have her to lean back causing Sierra to miss.

"Dang it." Sierra said.

"Phew, that was close." Bridgette said.

Izzy punched at Bridgette. She was stopped when Bridgette grabbed on to Izzy's wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Izzy exclaimed. "I'll bite your arm off if I need to!"

Bridgette pulled on Izzy's arm and she lost her balance. Izzy fell off of her platform and towards the ground.

"Whee! Quick! Somebody break my fall!" Izzy exclaimed.

Noah looked up and saw that Izzy was falling directly towards him.

"Oh crap." Noah said.

Izzy crashed down onto Noah.

"Thanks a lot Noah." Izzy said.

"Oh... No problem..." Noah weakly said.

The camera panned back up to Sierra and Bridgette.

"Bring it on." Sierra said as she danced. "I can take it."

"If you say so." Bridgette said.

Sierra tried to sweep at Bridgette like she did with Alejandro but Bridgette just jumped over her leg.

"Aw, shoot." Sierra disappointedly said.

"Hey Sierra, look, Cody's making out with Gwen." Bridgette tried to distract.

"Nope. I won't fall for that again." Sierra said as she continued to dance.

"Oh wow, it looks really hot." Leshawna said from below, trying to keep up the ruse.

"Okay, now I need to look!" Sierra angrily said as she looked down only to see that what Bridgette and Leshawna had descried wasn't happening. "Wait, what?"

"Sierra! You idiot! Get back to fighting!" Courtney exclaimed.

Bridgette pushed Sierra and causing her to fall off the platform.

"Team Victory wins!" Chris announced.

"Aw yeah, that's what I'm takin' about girl." Leshawna called up to Bridgette. "Ya did good."

"Uh, I've got a question?" Bridgette asked. "How do I get down?"

"I've got an easy way." Chris said before he pushed the button on his remote.

Bridgette was shocked by the dance mat and she fell off of the mat.

 **Confessional**

"Sierra's lucky we only came in second." Heather said. "A blunder that big would'e gotten her eliminated any other day."

 **End Confessional**

Later the three teams had gathered at the base of the dance floor where the platforms had lowered down again.

"Team Victory, I hope you continue to enjoy your First Class accommodations." Chris said before turned to Team Amazon. "Team Amazon, you didn't win. But you didn't lose... But you've still gotta put up with our awful Economy Class."

"Hey, at least it could be worse." Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, but it could be better too." Gwen reminded him.

"And of course, Team Hot Me loses for the second time in a row. Only this time, they send somebody home." Chris said. "Ha! Good luck."

The scene changed to later with Team Chris sitting in the elimination room with Chris.

"Team Chris, you are the first team other than Team Victory to be in this room. How does that feel?" Chris asked.

"It kinda sucks." Noah said.

"Too bad for you." Chris said. "Now, get into that confessional and stamp some passports!"

 **Confessional**

"Izzy, you messed up very badly today." Alejandro said. "You're going home."

Alejandro stamped Izzy's passport.

 **Second Confessional**

"I know it's sort of Izzy's fault we lost." Owen said. "But I really like her. So I'm voting for Tyler. I like him too... Just not as much."

Owen stamped Tyler's passport.

 **Third Confessional**

"Aw man... This is such a hard choice to make." Tyler said.

After a brief delay Tyler stamped a passport that had the face of whoever was on it obscured from the camera.

 **Fourth Confessional**

"Noah's like, my best friend, Owen's my boyfriend, and Al's seems really cool." Izzy listed. "So that leaves Tyler... Sorry, you're the least important I guess."

Izzy stamped Tyler's passport.

 **Fifth Confessional**

"Along with Eva, I'd say Izzy's my closest friend." Noah said. "But I try not to let feelings get in the way of my brain."

Noah began to stamp the passport only to stop himself.

"Hang on... Let me think this over." Noah said.

 **End Confessionals**

"Okay, I have read the votes." Chris said. "Owen, Noah, and Alejandro... You are all safe tonight."

Chris threw each of them a bag of peanuts.

"Tyler, Izzy, one of you will be taking the Drop of Shame." Chris said. "The final peanut bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Tyler!"

Chris threw the last bag at Tyler and it hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Tyler exclaimed. "Man, those are some hard peanuts."

"Izzy, please strap on your parachute and go." Chris said.

"Sorry Izzy." Noah said.

"No worries." Izzy said. "I got over my fear of heights in season one. Jumping out of a plane's gonna be awesome!"

Izzy ran over to Chris and took the parachute from him. She strapped it to her back.

"Bye everyone!" Izzy said as she waved to her team.

Izzy happily skipped to the door and jumped out.

"I regret this decision!" Izzy yelled from outside the plane.

Chris looked into the camera.

"Can Team Chris pull themselves out of their new losing streak?" Chris asked. "And can Team Victory keep up their new winning streak? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. World Tour!"

The camera cut to outside the plane where it was revealed that Izzy was clinging to one of the wings of the plane.

"Ha! This won't be the last you'll see of Izzy!" Izzy exclaimed. "Living in a planes air vents has always been on my bucket list. Woohoo!"

Izzy accidentally let go of the plane.

"Whoa!" Izzy exclaimed from offscreen.

The camera moved over to reveal Izzy holding on to the tail fin of the plane.

"I'm okay!" Izzy yelled. "And I'm going to make this season way more interesting."

* * *

 **And that was the chapter. Also, yes, Izzy will be taking the place of Feral Zeke in this story. But she since she's already pretty crazy she's probably not going to go through everything Ezekiel went through. That's all I'm going to say about it for now. Speaking of Izzy, you probably want to know the reason I chose to eliminate her. To be honest, I do like Izzy. But I don't see much for her to do other than be a comic relief.. Well, at least as a competing player. I wanted to keep her long but I decided to eliminate her now.**

 **Also, there's a second thing I want to say. I'll be putting both my rewrite stories on hiatus for a few months. To be honest I'm sort of losing inspiration for these and I want to take a break from this type of story. I've got all sorts of new non-rewrite related ideas I want to try out at some point also. So there's a high likelihood of me starting a new fanfic during the break from the rewrites. Real sorry if you were enjoying this story but I think it's for the better if I take a break. But don't worry, this story and my Revenge of the Island fanfic will be back in late March or early April.**


	8. Cancelled

**So, in case you thought this was a new chapter and I ended the hiatus early... I really, really, really, really, wanna apologize. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Unfortunately, I have made the decision to cancel both these rewrites... Which were already rewrites to begin with. Anyway, I just want to say sorry again. I really debated with myself for a while on whether or not I wanted to do this because I kinda feel bad. But in the end it came down to just one factor. I just decided I had lost interest. I enjoyed writing my Total Drama Losers series more and before I put this on hiatus I was growing progressively more bored. I put seven chapters of this story up in about five or six months meanwhile I did the same amount in about three months for Losers. If you were looking forward to me continuing this I cannot stress how much I apologize. In the end, I hope you enjoy whatever I do next.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry about this. But, I will give writing my Losers story my all. One last time, I'd like to apologize for this cancellation. I hope you understand. Thank you.**

 **By the way, if you're wondering what the full elimination order would've looked like if I finished it you can look below:  
**

 **Duncan - 18th**

 **Ezekiel - 17th**

 **DJ - 16th**

 **Izzy - 15th**

 **Bridgette - 14th**

 **Owen - 13th**

 **Cody - 12th**

 **Lindsay - 11th**

 **Sierra - 10th**

 **Courtney - 9th**

 **(At this point in the story Eva would join the competition instead of Blaineley like in canon)**

 **Tyler - 8th**

 **Harold - 7th**

 **Gwen - 6th**

 **Eva - 5th**

 **Alejandro - 4th**

 **Heather - 3rd**

 **Noah - 2nd**

 **Leshawna - 1st**


End file.
